You Promised Me Forever
by Xo Bella Italiana oX
Summary: Revised and Adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side: Edward left resulting in Bella falling into Jake's arms. However, he broke his promise of forever when he imprinted. A certain southern gentleman suddenly reappears in her life, causing her to be thrust back into another love story within the supernatural world where both the past & present threaten everything they've built! Jasper/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. –B**

**You Promised Forever**

**A/N:**** This story was adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side. I will be revising some of the chapters before finishing it. We both hope that you enjoy the story! Read and Review!**

**Chapter 1:** **A Life So Long Ago  
(Bella's POV)**

_Happy ever after's don't exist, all we can do is live every day like it's our last together, holding on to each other for as long as destiny allows it and when the time is right and when we have to let go, we will be able to knowing the time we spent together will never be forgotten and will always be cherished. ~ By I-Have-A-Dark-Side_

The streets of New York at midnight were still bustling with life. It was so different than my old life, a life that I try not to think of anymore; a life so long ago.

In a couple of years, me and my life have changed so drastically. I'm not the naive teenager girl who got caught up in a supernatural world while fighting for love. I'm a 21 year old woman making my life in the big apple; the city that never sleeps. I'm not fighting to keep my Vampire or my Werewolf by my side. I'm living my life a human life.

Sure, I keep in contact with Leah with a phone call here or an email there, but we talk about light things, things that don't mean much; things that don't involve the supernatural or _him_ or Jake.

My love life story is unlike any other, what with my first love being a vampire. My first kiss being with that vampire, and then my first heartbreak by that said vampire when he left me with nothing more than my memories and the crescent shaped bite mark from one of his kind on my wrist.

Then, my second love, a werewolf/shape-shifter, my best friend, my savior, and then my lover. My first timewas with that werewolf and my second heartbreak was from the very same werewolf as he imprinted; something I knew might happen, yet the feeling of worthlessness still washed over me regardless. The hole that he had so carefully fixed was ripped opened and the pain had consumed me. But I let him go, knowing that he could never truly be happy without her beside him. They were soul mates in its most basic form and who am I to stand in the way of true love?

So I may have very little experience with love, but the exposure that I've had to it is enough to tell me that love is cruel, unforgiving and never lasts. Well, not for me, anyway. I, Isabella Swan, am destined to be alone, despising love for as long as I live. This fact hurts me beyond belief, but I can't let myself continue to believe that there is someone out there who is destined for me. That there is someone who will love me for me and not leave me; someone who would love me with their whole heart rather than with just bits and pieces. I can't believe that there is a happily ever after out there for me, because when I don't find it - it will only hurt all the more.

I live with one of my best girlfriends and coworker in a small apartment overlooking the city. I work my butt off in a bar that supplies the area with regular sluts and sleazy men who do nothing but exploit them. I work my ass off every night, keep my head down and get my money, before I head home and relax with the latest movies or hang out and gossip with my roommate, Sasha.

The first couple of months, I was convinced that one day she would turn around and tell me that she was a witch, but, of course, it never happened. Sasha is fully human and I thank God for that every day since we've met.

I haven't had a date in months and haven't had sex longer than that. Don't get me wrong, there are always offers at 'Pins', the bar where I work, and there is always someone gagging for it, but I'm not like any of the girls there. Like Sasha, I'm there, because I have nowhere else to be and not because I want to act like a slut.

I do a good impression of one though, with the tight short-shorts and the lacy revealing tops that I wear along with the heavy makeup. I end up looking like every other hoe in that place, but when the last customer leaves, I'm back to me, the natural me.

My body has changed from the old me and I'm not the clumsy teenager anymore. I have curves in all of the right places - waist, bust, and hips - that Rose would even be envious of. My hair falls half way down my back in lush waves and thick curls. My features have become more feminine; my cheek bones are more pronounced and my chocolate eyes are lined with thicker eye lashes. One thing that I do love about working at 'Pins' is that they supply you with endless amounts of beauty products. My blush became more controllable, which is another God send. I imagine that if I met people from my old life on the street that they wouldn't even recognize me anymore. I find that both pleasing, yet sad at the same time.

I don't think that Charlie would even recognize me. We speak on the phone once in a while, but in the two years since I've left, I haven't even seen him once. I know that he's happy, though.

Before I left he got married to his deceased friend, Harry's, widow named Sue. We had both moved into the Clearwater house on the Reservation. This is another reason that Leah is like a blood sister to me; we spent many late nights awake together bonding over anything and everything.

Leah and Seth both accepted me and Charlie into their family with no problem what-so-ever and Seth soon bonded with Charlie more than any of us could have ever of imaged. Charlie finally had the son that he had always wanted, even if he won't admit it.

Seth went fishing with him on most weekends when he could. He started to open up as well, which was a big thing for him and soon enough, they were acting like farther and son, much to Sue's happiness. Leah was glad that Seth could finally have a farther/son relationship with someone again and I was just happy that Charlie was happy. It made it easier to leave him knowing he still had a family and people who care for him and even cook for him.

He said that he understood me leaving.

Having two children in the pack, he now knows about the whole werewolf thing and has accepted it in stride. He was told all about imprinting and what it meant, so when Jake imprinted, he knew what had happened when I ran through the door sobbing with Leah following after me with a pained, sad expression on her face. She could relate to me the most because of what happened with her, Sam and Emily.

I'm not mad at Jake, I never was. We had talked about what would happen if he did imprint and we decided that we would cross that bridge if we came to it. We made a sort-of promise to live each day together to the fullest and to be happy with however much time that we had together. Of course, Jake always said that he wasn't going to imprint and that he was too in love with me for it to happen. Foolishly, I believed him, but it was always in the back of my mind and every morning I would wake up and wonder if it would be my last with him.

So, when the day came, I was sitting with Pack and the imprints, munching on some food and laughing with friends. It didn't cross my mind that Jake would walk in with tears in his eyes and a tortured look on his face. His eyes were pleading for forgiveness.

Of course, as soon as I saw him, I knew; I knew that he had met her and that I no longer meant anything to him; that he could no longer love me the way he once did. He didn't say much, just two words, 'I'm sorry'. Having been through it themselves, Leah and Sam were the first to realize what had happened and Leah ran to me and held me while I sobbed. People caught on to what was going on fairly quickly and a number of emotions played on each and everyone's faces.

It wasn't like when the others imprinted. This time, no one congratulated him or 'man-hugged' him. Everyone just looked extremely sad, including Jake. That's when I realized that they should be congratulating him, asking about her and wanting to meet her. They should be happy for him and it wasn't fair to anyone that it was playing out the way that it was. She was going to be his everything and apart of all their lives. But they wouldn't, couldn't if I was there, so I did the one thing that I could do for the man that I loved so much. I unwrapped myself from Leah's arms and walked over to the still standing Jake. I kissed his cheek and said the only thing that I could say, 'Be happy, Jacob Black' and I ran.

That was the last time that I saw him; all of them, apart from Leah. I had to leave. I wanted him to be happy, but that doesn't mean I had to watch it. I gave him as much blessing as I could, because I wanted him to be filled with joy at a time that should be so magical and exciting for him. But that didn't mean that I wanted to. I just knew that it was the right thing to do for someone that you love.

Leah held me while I screamed in pain. It was so much worse than when Edward left me. At least with him I know deep down that he did it because he loved me; because he wanted a human life for me. But Jake didn't have any noble reasons. Any reason wouldn't have sufficed, because it still killed me. It still hurts, even now, but it's been better over the last two years. I've learned to deal with it and bury it somewhat, but it's always there, because if I'm honest with myself...

I've never truly let Jacob Black go.

**A/N:**** So sad… anyway, this is chapter one! It was written by I-Have-A-Dark-Side and revised by me, Xo BellaItalia oX. I hope that everyone enjoyed it! Read and Review!**

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! **

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever **NEW!**  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty' **  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration Site!  
(Xo Bella's Collaborations oX)**

'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
**'Unbreakable Faith' **  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
**'How You Make Me Feel' **NEW!  
**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. –B**

**You Promised Forever**

**A/N:**** This story was adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side. I will be revising some of the chapters before finishing it. We both hope that you enjoy the story! Read and Review!**

**Chapter 2:**** I've always wanted to ride  
(Bella's POV)**

"It's busy tonight, babe. It's the busiest that it's been in a while, so you better get that ass into gear," Sasha said from behind the bar as I grabbed a shot and let it go straight down my throat.

"Yeah, whatever. Just let me get myself worked up," I said with a smirk on my shiny pink lips.

Tonight, well, what shall I say about tonight? Exactly two years ago today I left La Push and my old life behind. It was the day that my heart got broken for the second time by Jacob Black. So, tonight is all about working, getting totally wasted and being a complete slut like every other person that works here -excluding Sasha. Tonight I'm letting my hair down, literally.

My main of mahogany hair is flowing in lose waves down my back and chest, settling over my barely covered breasts. My black vest top is cut low and extremely tight, hugging my curves like a second skin. My little black shorts were so short that the bottom of my ass was hanging out like most of the ho's here. To finish my '_outfit' _off I'm wearing a pair of my 'fuck me heels' that were red, high and sexy. If I could marry a pair of shoes, I would marry my red 'fuck me heels'; they get me laid every time.

"Damn girl, go easy on the liquor! The customers need some too," Sasha said looking at me with concern in her eyes as I downed another shot.

For the two years I've know her I've never seen her look at me with such worry in her eyes. She knew what today was. She had asked me this morning while she was holding my sobbing body in her arms trying her best to soothe me. I had to tell her, so I spilled it all. Well, as much as I can without sounding like a whack job. Through it all she cooed reassuring words and held me close to her.

"Izzy... Iz? Are you listening to me?" Kara, my boss, said from beside me, a look of boredom, but also anger on her face.

"You may be one of the most popular barmaids I have, but if you don't get your ass in gear and stop drinking my stock I will fire you perky ass, got it Swan," as she spoke she glared at me before taking the shot glass out my hand that Matt had kindly filled for me again. She downed it herself and then pointed in the direction of the table in the far back corner of the club.

"They need severing, so you better get to it," she ordered before walking off towards the stairs that led to our changing rooms and her office.

"Better get going, Izzy," Matt smirked leaning over the bar and slapping my ass with a playful smirk on his lips.

"Watch it, Matty!" I said, my playful tone light and amused, yet slightly affected by the alcohol I had recently inhaled.

I lifted my ass off of the stool and stumbled slightly before regaining my balance.

I made my way towards the darkened corner and as I got closer I could make out five figures all sitting and chatting amongst themselves.

I felt one of their gazes fall directly on me. I looked up and shock instantly rocked through my enterer body. It can't be; it's impossible.

I've gone three years without seeing one of them and here they are with four others. I didn't recognize any of the others, but they were defiantly like him; pale, beautiful and the same eyes... _Red_ eyes.

I breathed in deeply closing my eyes and expecting to open them to find a table full of normal people. Of course, that didn't happen. Instead, I found that the entire table was now looking at me with curiosity and in several of blood red eyes there was loads of lust.

I heard a low warning growl and pinpointed it coming from _him._ He was glaring at the three males at his table, who all looking at me with several different levels of lust. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair and closed the remaining distance between me and the table surrounded by mythological creatures.

The alcohol in my system decided to really kick in at that moment and I let the ridiculous comment leave my lips.

"So, anyone thirsty?" I said sweetly while arching my right brow and letting my tongue run along my teeth. I had my hand placed on my hip, pushing it slightly outwards with my other leaning on the table seductively..

I heard a few amused laughs from around the table, but I kept my eyes on _him, _

"You thirsty?" I said looking dead into his blood red eyes, a smile playing on my lips. I couldn't help but to look at him; _I mean really look at him_. His black shirt clung to his body like mine clings to me, like a second skin while showing off his well-defined muscles and chiseled chest. He had a pair of dark fitted jeans on that showed his even more muscular thighs. Lastly, his jeans were tucked into a pair of killer cowboy boots. He screamed 'fuck me' and right now all I wanted to do is ride this gorgeous cowboy.

He was obviously feeling my lust for him and he quirked his right brow at me, mimicking my own.

"You offering, ma'am?" he asked, his voice thick with lust and a southern accent that I didn't realize he possessed.

I felt my panties dampen slightly and cursed myself for being so attracted to him. He was a cowboy that I desperately wanted to ride.

"I believe I am, cowboy." I purred as I bit my lower lip pulling it between my teeth. Apparently this is a big turn on to many men and he was obviously no different.

His eyes lowered to my lips before moving back up to my eyes.

"Cowboy, ay?'" he questioned with a smirk on his perfect pink lips.

I lowered the top half of my body so my lips were by his ear. As I spoke I let them slightly brush against his cold skin, "I've always wanted to learn how to ride," I whispered with my voice husky and low.

I heard a few amused chuckles from the surrounding vampires and I let a smile spread across my face.

I was about to straighten my position when two hands shot out and grabbed my hips. Before I could register anything, I was sitting - well straddling - _him _with his face inches from mine. I could _feel him _under me pressing into me and I fought back the moan that threatened to escape.

"I'm willing to teach you darlin'," he purred, his accent a complete turn on in my books. It wouldn't matter what words left his lips, but to hear his southern accent wrapped around those words… my panties dampened a little bit more. To top it off, he moved me so I was directly above his awaking member and he bucked his hips pressing his semi erect and overly large member over my wet core.

I bit my lip absent mindedly to fight another moan.

Deciding that I wasn't going to let _him_ have all the fun, I leaned forward with my lips brushing his before I spoke, "I prefer bareback, it's a rougher ride that way."

With each word I brushed his sweet cold and surprisingly soft lips with mine, causing an electric current to course through my body and awaken everything within me.

"Well, as amusing as this all is, your causing quite a few eyes to wonder our way. Especially considering the fact that even more of your ass is showin' now, darlin'." Someone from behind me spoke with the same accent _he_ has, yet far from as sexy as _his_.

His grip on me didn't loosen, so I rocked my hips into his slightly causing a throaty moan to escape as my wet core brushed against the tip of his covered member.

Taking advantage of the situation as his concentration on his hands relaxed enough so that I could get free, I wiggled out his grasp. It was a shame, because I was perfectly comfortable as I was rubbing against his large *cough* problem *cough*.

I looked around and noticed that the other southern accented gentleman was right and quite a few eyes were trained on me and _him_ and our... situation.

I stood and straightened out the little bit of clothing that I had on my body and smiled sweetly.

"So, is there anything I can get you?" I asked again, this time looking at all of them.

They-of course- are all pale and beautiful. There were four males, including _him_, and one female. She had blonde hair stopping at her shoulders, a beautiful featured face and a pair of _his _killer red eyes, literally.

The male next to her looked extremely similar to_ him, _almost as if they were brothers. He had dirty blonde hair that was a little bit longer than _his,_ a strong jaw line with a hint of a 5 o'clock shadow and a straight nose that led its way down to a pair of plump lips. He smiled cockily at me as my eyes raked over him. He too had on a pair of tight fitted jeans with a blue shirt and a pair black cowboy boots.

I moved on to the next male. His hair was dark brown and short and he had a smile on his lips and a dimple on his right cheek. His red eyes were framed with thick dark eyelashes that I envied. His clothes were similar to the two cowboys, yet a little less cowboy-ish.

The last male sat with a messy mane of black hair that screamed 'fuck me'. His red eyes were holding mischief and his strong jaw and nose made him look the most masculine as his arms crossed over his chest making his muscles bulge to an enormous size.

"Wow," I said not thinking before I spoke. Apparently my brain to mouth filter stopped working a while ago.

"Like what you see, sweet cheeks?" he asked, his voice deep and very sexy, but nothing like _his_ sexy southern drawl.

"I would like it a lot more if you couldn't kill me in an instant." I quipped, though my tone was still light and playful with a hint of seriousness.

My statement seemed to snap _him_ out of whatever trance that he was in and looked at me with a hint of panic and sadness in his beautiful eyes. There seemed to also be understand, like he only just registered who I was.

"Bella," he breathed my name and I fought the urge to sigh. My name sounded so good leaving his moist lips.

I stared back into his crimson eyes, not breaking his gaze in fear of looking away only for him to just disappear when I turned back around.

His name came out like a prayer, though I kept my expression unfazed. "Jasper."

**A/N:**** So here they are, face to face after some pretty heavy flirting. But who are the rest of the vampires at his table? I'd love to hear what you guys think is going to happen! The chapter was written by I-Have-A-Dark-Side and I revised it.**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note.**

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever **NEW!**  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty' **  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration Site!  
(Xo Bella's Collaborations oX)**

'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
**'Unbreakable Faith' **  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
**'How You Make Me Feel' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. –B**

**You Promised Forever**

**A/N:**** This story was adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side. I will be revising some of the chapters before finishing it. We both hope that you enjoy the story! Read and Review!**

**Chapter 3:**** I stopped believing ****  
(Bella's POV)**

He closed his eyes, inhaled and then his eyes snapped open. So many emotions played through his eyes and I couldn't get a fix on any one of them.

"It's really you," he said in almost a whisper with the same amount of shock and awe. Though I had to strain over the noises in the club, I could still hear his amazing voice perfectly.

"Yeah, it's really me, Jazz. I'm just a little less innocent," I said with a smirk on my lips and, no doubt, a playful gleam in my eye.

"You can say that again, sugar." He grinned. "The old Bella Swan wouldn't grind up on me and would blush at even the suggestion of it." He smirked with a good amount of amusement in his voice, but there was still that undertone of lust that had been battling between us earlier. I may not have the gift of empathy, but I know when a male is 'up for it', and sweet Jesus, Jazz was so up for it.

"Well, that's because I never got the chance," I purred as I leaned over on the table so that my cleavage was in clear view, leaving little to the imagination. I could see his friends- I presume- looking at us with a lot of curiosity, lust and confusion.

"Cowboy, I think you better explain," I suggested nodding towards the rest of his group. "They look a little lost and confused. Like a pea without its pod." _Yes I question my own sanity sometimes as well._

"Really, Pea's without their pod?" The dark haired, sexy brute said with a smirk on his irresistible pink lips.

"Hey, give a girl a break! It was the best I could come up with on short notice," I giggled.

"Guys, this is Isabella Swan, but she prefers Bella -"

I cut him off right there. "Izzy; I prefer Izzy or Iz, now." I corrected him as I smiled a small smile.

"Why?" He asked with his eyebrows creased with shock and confusion. "Before you only liked to be call Bella. As a matter of fact, I distinctly remember that you would practically kill anyone who called you anything aside from Bella."

He was clearly confused with my preferred name choice, but how do you tell someone from your past that you never expected to see again that the reason you've changed so much is because its hurts too much to be the person that you once were before? How do you say that to the person that no doubt will blame himself?

"That was the old me, Jasper." I murmured in almost a whisper, but I knew that they had heard every word as if I was shouting. "I'm not that girl anymore. Isn't that obvious?" I asked putting my hand on my hip and with more volume and a smirk, trying to turn around this conversation before it past the point of no return.

"Well, yeah, but -"

It wasn't me who cut him off this time, but the guy who could pass as his biological brother.

"You two know each other, how exactly?" He asked as he was obviously talking to Jasper. I could tell from his eyes that he was asking if I knew their secret, but I decided to cut the crap and side stepping and get to the point.

"To save you the time, yes, I know what you are and no, I won't tell anyone! I haven't for three years, so I think your secret is safe with me." I said with an eye roll. "Not to mention, you're not the only supernatural creatures that I've met."

They sat there with stunned looks on their inhumanly beautiful faces, mouths dropped open and eyes wide.

"How?" the female next to him asked. I noticed that her voice also had a slight southern twang to it, but it wasn't half as noticeable as the two cowboys; Jasper and his look-alike.

"Well... let's see," I pondered sarcastically, tapping my chin as though I had to think carefully about my answer. Ha, as if I could ever forget! "I started to date Jasper's brother, fuckward, and fell in love with him pretty quickly. I thought the feeling was mutual, but, well, I guess it wasn't! Anyway, I knew that there was something different about him; about all the Cullen's." I said as I looked at Jasper. "It wasn't hard to figure things out, I'm very observant, after all. You see, my friend, Ja..." I paused, my throat catching on his name.

I couldn't finish his name. Even thinking it brings emotions to the surface that I've tried to keep under lock and key and hidden away.

I took a deep breath as I waved away what I was previously saying. "Anyway, I had a friend who lived on the Quileute reservation. Special members of their tribe are decadents from wolves. He told me the legends of his tribe and how the protectors of the land turned into giant horse sized wolves when the 'cold ones' were around. Their only enemies are vampires.

"I had asked him why his friend had said that the Cullen's didn't come down to the reservation and he said that it was because a treaty was formed many years before, which claims that the Cullen's aren't like other vampires; that they didn't drink human blood.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out what they were and then to top it all off, I got tracked by vicious tracker named James." I told them as I looked into all their blood red eyes around the table. Luckily they didn't seem evil like James had what with them all being human drinkers, though, I highly doubt that Jasper would surround himself with that kind of company.

Their expressions had changed at the mention of the tracker into ones of anger and awe.

"He had lured me into a ballet studio under false pretenses and broke five of my ribs, my leg, fractured my right arm and..." I absent mindedly traced the cold bite mark on my wrist, the only reminder that I had left that proves that I'm truly not insane, "he bite me."

Audible gasps came from around the table, apart from Jasper who just grimaced. He already knew the story.

"How... how are you not one of us?" the vampire with the dimple spoke, disbelief coating his tone.

"Fuckward sucked the venom out. He didn't want me to be like him. He didn't want me to be a soulless monster..." I shrugged nonchalantly, "that's what he said anyway, though I never believed that." I finished with sadness in my voice,

"He never wanted you to be one of us; he still doesn't." Jasper said softly. "He wants a human life for you. That's all he's ever wanted. He put that and your safety above his own love for you. He did it, because he didn't want you to get hurt. He could take protecting you from James... just about. But it tore him apart to have to protect you from m..."

"I forgave you for that, Jasper, the second that it happened, it wasn't you fault." I told him, looking into his tortured eyes.

"I tried to kill you. How can you be so forgiving?" He said with such disbelief and self-loathing in his voice.

I crawled on top of him and straddled him again. This time there was no lust. I wanted to make him believe me and to be close to him.

I put my palms on either side of his face and held his head so that his eyes locked with mine. Of course, he could easily break my hold, but he didn't.

"Jasper, did it ever enter your mind that you weren't just feeling your blood lust, but six other vampires as well? Not to mention, I am a singer to one of them. You felt all of that and your own lust. No one could handle that. Not even Carlisle. They all had played a part in it and if they blamed this on you, then they don't deserve to call you family."

He looked at me, eyes wide and full of an emotion, so foreign to me, yet so familiar.

"Don't blame yourself, Jasper. Please?" I ran my thumb under his right eye, his cold skin almost soft to the touch. "I don't blame you; it's in your nature. I'm your natural food source, so it's only logical." I finished with a small, weak smile. I could tell that my eyes held anything, but happiness,

We sat, staring into each other's eyes. Time passed, yet, I didn't pay attention.

Then, he spoke in his angelic southern twang, "What happened to you Isabella Marie Swan? There used to be such life in your eyes; such a sparkle."

"The supernatural may exist, but fairytales don't." I said as I looked away from his piercing red eyes. "I stopped trying to believe in happy endings the day mine was taken from me." A tear slide down my cheek and I could taste the saltiness on my bottom lip. "I guess that's the day that the sparkle left, the day I stopped believing."

He captured my chin in his grasp and turned my head so that I was facing him once again, his eyes meeting mine once more.

"Well, you better start believing again, darlin', because I wanna' see that sparkle again." I could hear the sincerity in his words and I felt another tear slide down my painted cheeks, leaving a damp path in it's wake.

"You'll be waiting a long time, then." I whispered.

"Good thing I've got forever then, sugar." He smirked laying his accent on thick.

"Well, no matter how much I wish I did too, I don't." I said quietly, looking down in between our bodies.

Either way, a human life time isn't enough to fix me; forever might not even do the trick now that I think about it.

I climbed off Jaspers lap, taking a deep breath of his scent before turning back to the table that I had forgotten about. They were occupied with their own conversations and were giving Jasper and I as much privacy as they could with super senses.

"Does it matter what drinks I bring you or do you have something specific that you all would like to order?" I asked as I tried to steady my voice. It worked... slightly.

Before any of them could answer, Jasper gave it one last attempt. "What happened, Bella? I promise that I will do the best that I can to make -"

"Don't promise anything that you don't intend to keep, Jasper. Promises mean nothing to me. They are just made to be broken and it hurts. I can't take anymore hurt. I came here to try and live my life, without pain, without... this whole world." I waved my hand around as I motioned to him and his friends. "Edward was right about one thing; I'm too fragile for this world. It keeps breaking me and I don't know how much more I can take..." I choked, sounding resigned as I walked away, my head bowed...

Of course, I didn't hear him follow me...

**A/N: **** Poor Bella…so, what did everyone think? ****I'd love to hear what you guys think is going to happen! The chapter was written by I-Have-A-Dark-Side and I revised it.**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note.**

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Take a look at my newest Jasper story! **

**It's called**_ '__Never What It Seems'_

_What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. After unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is rescued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality._

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever **NEW!**  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'** NEW!****  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration Site!  
(Xo Bella's Collaborations oX)**

'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
**'Unbreakable Faith' **  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
**'How You Make Me Feel' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. –B**

**You Promised Forever**

**A/N:**** This story was adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side. I will be revising some of the chapters before finishing it. We both hope that you enjoy the story! Read and Review!**

**Chapter 4:** **Who is this girl that I used to know?  
(Bella's POV)**

I looked into the mirror that was hung up on the wall in the staff changing. The room was now deserted, and the more I stared into the glass, the more the refection looking back at me looked like a stranger's.

Jasper had made a point; my eyes looked dead and the bags under my eyes were covered, but were clearly still there. It only adds to the whole tired, depressed, ill state that was visible under the makeup that I was wearing. At night, when it all comes off, I truly do look like the living dead; ironic as that is, for it is what I once wanted to be.

"Bella?" I jumped about five feet in the air, his southern twang nearly stopping my heart. I placed my hand over my beating heart and gave Jasper an annoyed look.

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly, "I didn't mean to scare you; I forgot that you don't have the same heightened senses as me." I could see his reflection in the mirror and I saw the smile on his lips. Well, more of a smirk really.

"What do you want, Jasper?" I meant for the words to sound bored and distracted with a harsh undertone to them, but they ended up sounding really sad and confused.

"That is a good question," he stopped and a part of me wondered if that was all he was going to say. He looked distant like he was far away for a second there and not in the small, empty changing room in the back of a sleazy club with me.

He seemed to snap himself out of it, shaking his head briefly before he spoke, "I don't know what I want, Bella. I have absolutely no idea, but I do know this... I want to help you, or at least to know you again. That is, if you'll let me-"

I cut him off before he could finish, "Jasper, I..."

But he cut me off as well, holding his hand up as if asking me to wait. "No, Bella. Please, just listen..." he trailed off and waited for a moment, obviously waiting for me to butt in again, but I kept my lips sealed and nodded for him to continue.

"...Bella what my family and I did to you is... is unforgivable." He admitted shaking his head in dismay, "We let you into our world knowing the risks that it would take with your life and ours, yet we still let you know about in to this life; still pulled you in to the world that we knew was full of dangers for a human girl like yourself.

"When you got attacked... I think it started to really sink in for many of us, for Edward, that our world was no place for you... for a human." he clarified and started to pace the length of the room, his brows furrowed and his features twisted into a sexy and slightly angry mask causing my heart to slightly accelerate. "You were right before; you are fragile and breakable. All humans are, but not all humans could withstand the amount of pain and emotion that you feel on a daily, let alone still be able to carry on. Not many could survive the kind of attacks that you had on your life and still be able to breathe easily." He stopped his pacing directly in front of me with such an intense emotion coating his deep red eyes.

"Your strong, Bella; you're strong and pure. Do you know that when you entered the room full of my..." he paused after a choking sound resounded in his voice and an almost painful look washing over his features. Especially after he struggled out the next word he spoke. "...family…" he breathed before continuing, "all of their emotions changed for the better. You, Bella, are more than just a fragile human and I admire you with everything that I am. I really do." He finished, reaching up and resting his palm against my cheek, his thumb caressing my cheek softly.

"I'm not as strong as you think that I am, Jasper," I admitted after a few minutes in a quiet and sad voice.

He looked at me puzzled. "What makes you think that?" He asked genuinely confused.

"Look at me, I'm a wreck!" I took in a calming breath in and out before I felt ready to continue after my outburst. "I mean, I'm better now than I was before, but... look!" I pointed to the mirror holding my reflection, "I don't know who that is anymore, Jasper, but it isn't me. That girl has been staring back at me for the past two years and I have no idea who she is. She used to be me, I know that much. She used to have a smile, a sparkle in her eyes, a blush that lit up her cheeks over the smallest things. She used to be able to laugh and love and trust! She used to believe that everything would always be ok and that whatever happened in this world, life would always be worth living..."

I dropped my eyes from my reflection, not being able to bare the sight of the unfamiliar woman looking back at me. "...But now, I don't smile, not properly anyway and it never reaches my eyes. I lost the sparkle that lit up my eyes and the blush that would grace my cheeks. I've forgotten how to laugh, love and trust and I've forgotten what I've got left to live for. I'm not strong; I'm far from it..." I lifted my vest top, revealing the angry pink lines that marred my creamy alabaster skin. They lined my body; deep and dark, mad and hatefully filled.

I heard his intake of breath and I couldn't hold it against him. After all, they really are something when you look at them.

"Why?" he breathed so quietly that I almost missed it.

"Have you ever had your heartbroken, Jasper?" he nodded with a ghost of an emotion in his eyes that I recognized without any difficulty.

"Have you ever had your heartbroken twice?" I pressed causing a confused look to pass over his features.

"Twice? I thought that this was about Ed..." he stopped mid-sentence and I could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

"We left three years ago." He stated as realization became his prominent emotion. "Before, you said that you haven't been yourself for _two_ years, now. What about that remaining year?"

I took in a deep breath, gathering all of the strength that I was able before I began."Fuckward broke my heart. I hadn't realized that it was possible to feel the things that I felt when he left me. He took me out into the woods that day and told me that I wasn't good enough for him or any of you, really. He said that I was just a distraction and I would get over it in time. He left me standing there alone in the woods after telling me that he was tired of playing human and that he didn't want me anymore."

I paused, taking in another calming breath before continuing. "Sam Uley, the alpha of the wolf pack, found me 13 hours later, wet and coming down with a bad case of hypothermia. After he picked me up and took me home, I was catatonic for a couple of months. I wouldn't eat unless prompted, I had constant nightmares, I refused to speak unless asked a direct question..." I met his eyes, taking note of the pain and concern that reflected back at me. He nodded his head slightly in encouragement for me to continue.

"Finally, Jake came back into my life, along with the rest of the guys and Leah in the pack. They brought me back to life and showed me how to laugh and smile again, as well as to love and to trust. Me and Jake inevitably became an item. He knew everything and he was still willing to be with me and... I loved him. I really did and I still do..." I stopped as a tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly whipped it away with the back of my hand, not liking the fact that I was showing weakness to anyone else.

"Then why aren't you with him? I mean, if he made you happy?" his voice was holding concern, confusion and sadness.

"Because he found his happily ever after; it just didn't involve me." I choked, not able to hold back the tears any longer as they fell uncontrollably in wild streams down my cheeks.

I felt a pair of cold, strong arms encircle me, pulling me against his body. "Shhh, Bella," He cooed. I was surprised that I didn't feel the need to shrink away from the comfort that he was providing and instead, I leaned further into his embrace, relishing the feeling that he was supplying me with; the feeling of truly being cared for.

"I do care about you, Bella, so much," he confirmed. "That's why I decided that I'm going to give you a choice..." he paused and pulled away slightly so that his eyes were locked with mine.

"If you want me to stay, I will stay with you." He stated, surprising me with his admission. "But you should know that I want to stay here with you and that this isn't under any obligation. But if you don't want me to, then I will leave and I promise that you can continue on with your life without another sighting of me. It's your choice, Bella." He finished as he held me at arms distance, his eyes never leaving my own. I could see the want and need that was compelling him with the need to stay; to try to fix me, a broken girl that he once knew. I could also see the fear- for me and that I would turn him away- in his eyes and also a sad undercurrent in his crimson irises that never seemed to leave.

I stood in-front of him unable to decide, unable to find the words to give him the answer, because both of them seemed to fill me with a sense of dread.

If he stayed, then I would most likely become attached to him and his world again and the pain when he would finally leave would be too much for me to handle for a third time; to unbearable for me to take in. But the thought of him leaving right now and never seeing him again filled me with another sort of dread all together; a dread that was leaking straight from my heart as I felt like I was being torn apart from the inside out, starting at my heart.

Dodging the question, because I truly had no answer that I could give him right now without more much needed information, I asked one of my own questions; one that had been on my mind since I first saw him with all of those other vampires that were still out there in the bar.

"Jasper, where's Alice?"

**A/N:**** That's a good question! Where is Alice? Also, don't worry! I know that I haven't told you guys who those other vampires that were with Jasper were, but I will be getting there in the upcoming chapters! **

**The chapter was written by I-Have-A-Dark-Side and I revised it.**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note.**

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Take a look at my newest Jasper story! **

**It's called**_ '__Never What It Seems'_**:**

_What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. After unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is rescued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality._

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever **NEW!**  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'** NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration Site!  
(Xo Bella's Collaborations oX)**

'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
**'Unbreakable Faith' **  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
**'How You Make Me Feel' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. –B**

**You Promised Forever**

**A/N:**** This story was adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side. I will be revising some of the chapters before finishing it. We both hope that you enjoy the story! Read and Review!**

**Chapter 5:** **That's the Plan  
(Bella's POV)**

He ran a hand through his dirty blonde mane; a few pieces falling straight back into his eyes. I had to admit that he looked sexy as hell. It was when I really looked at him and saw the pain in his liquid eyes. But before I could think more on it, they hardened and he sighed as he looked away from me out of the changing room window. It was almost like he was composing himself and preparing for the part of the conversation to come.

He let out a deep sigh, shutting his eyes before he turned back and looked at me. "She's with the rest of the... family." He admitted, struggling out the word. "I think that they're somewhere in Alaska or Canada."

I stood there confused at the lack of emotion in his voice. What had happened that was making this so hard for him?

I wasn't sure how to phrase this without striking a nerve. "So, why aren't you...?" I trailed off, knowing that he would understand what I was asking him.

"We separated a little while after we left Forks." He answered to my surprise. "It was mutual decision and we both decided that we could still live under the same roof as friends, but apparently Edward had other ideas." He grumbled and snorted. "He was still... angry, shall we say, about what had happened on your birthday. Since me and Alice were no longer together, he figured that I had now had no reason to stay..." He trailed off, shutting his eyes against the pain and shaking his head sadly.

I felt the anger rise in me as soon as his name was mentioned and how he could be so heartless. I was also extremely angry at the whole family for letting Edward drive Jasper away. I guess the word family holds no merit for them. After all, this is the second time that they let that asshole of a son drive someone that they had supposedly cared about away. It must have been even worse for Jasper, because he was with them a hell of a lot longer than I had been.

"I came up with the idea to just leave for a little while. You know; just to let things settle down a bit. I figured that they would invite me back and that Edward would realize that he was acting irrational, because of what happened with you. So I moved across the country to Texas where my good friends...well... more like my family, really, took me in. Their names are Peter and Charlotte and..." he trailed off. He looked like he was far away, remembering everything that he had gone through.

"I stayed with them for a year and… well… I ended up converting to their way of living," he explained in a delicate manner as he pointed up to his blood red eyes. "We hunt criminals, rapists, murderers, thieves and those who don't deserve the life that they were given."

I felt a sense of pride, for some unknown reason unbeknownst to me. Jasper was like some kind of super Hero who was riding the world of the people that should not be walking upon it. Not to mention, he looked a hell of a lot healthier than the last time I saw him. He had a healthy glow to him and didn't look to be in pain, unlike the last time that I had seen him.

"Of course in the year that I stayed in Texas, I had many a phone calls from the Cullen's; Emmett, Carlisle, Rose, Esme and Alice. Of course, there were never any from Edward, but I made a mistake of not telling them about my... diet change." He said delicately. "Maybe if I had then things would have been different. Who knows?" He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair once again before continuing "Anyway, I returned to having red eyes and all and then things went downhill from there." The pained look in his eyes returned and I had the urge to comfort him somehow. I wanted to reach out and wrap my arms around him, because I could tell where the story was heading next; they didn't want him anymore... just like they didn't want me.

"They asked me to leave the family. They said that I was welcome back if I changed my diet back to animal, but I didn't see the point. What kind of family kicks a member out and making stipulations in order for them to be allowed back in?" He asked rhetorically.

"It's no family at all," I agreed. "It's like they did the same things to both of us in different ways." I paused before looking up at him again. "Have you ever thought about going back?"

"No," he shook his head. "In a sense, Edward was right; Alice was my tie to the family. With me and her separated, I would most likely end up feeling like an outcast; a lodger not a part of the family. So, I left and I haven't heard from them since." He looked out the window again for a little longer before turning back to me; I felt so many emotions; sadness and pain, sorrow and anger all for him.

They left him like they had left me. They didn't accept him for who he was like they wouldn't me. I was the weak human, never equal in their eyes and he's the weak willed uncontrollable vampire to them.

"I'm happy now; I've got a family still. I've got one that wants me and accepts me and doesn't control the kind of person that I am, not that they would judge me. They're like me, I can be myself." He smiled a soft smile that looked so perfect on his beautiful face.

"You're lucky to have friends like that who took you in and accepted you for who you are..." I trailed off, remembering when a group of people- werewolves- accepted me, but in the end all good things came to end.

"Why so sad?" his southern accent wrapped around his words as they brought me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head from side to side, not trusting my voice enough to speak at the moment. Instead, I stepped backwards, away from him. I had already risked too much of my heart and too many emotions to talk about it anymore. It will make it all the more difficult to let him go when he decides to leave.

I stood by the door and turned around to see Jasper standing there with a confused expression on his inhumanly beautiful face.

"I need to get back to work; I will bring your drinks over soon if someone hasn't already." I told him before disappearing out the door.

"That's four beers and one Malibu and coke," I placed the five drinks in front of the five immortal beings, all the while not looking at _him_.

"Thanks" the female blonde said. Her voice was not as bell-like as I remember the Cullen woman having, but still as beautiful none the less. "I'm Charlotte, but you can call me Char. This is my husband, Peter, and that beast," she said pointing to the black haired male with his muscles still bulging, "that's Trent." He nodded a hello and smirked at me in a seductive manner. I paid him no mind aside from a single nod in his direction and listened to the rest of Char's introductions.

"This gorgeous man is Chase," She said as Chase smiled and immediately he had two dimples in his cheeks making him appear child-like. I smiled back without thinking; he was just too cute. "And, of course, you know Jasper." I looked down and smiled slightly, but I didn't look in his direction. I knew that if I did, I would break down and beg him to stay with me as I wouldn't be able to let him go.

I looked back up at the table as I quickly introduced myself. "I'm Izzy or Iz, whichever you prefer. It was nice meeting you all, but I have to get back to work. I might speak to you guys later." I turned from the table and walked back to the bar not looking back, but I could feel their gazes on me the whole time.

I sighed as I got to the bar and propped my elbows on the counter, running my hands through my hair in frustration.

"You know them!" She didn't ask it as a question. It was more of a statement,

I sighed and nodded, "Remember how I told you about my first boyfriend?"

"Fuckward," Sasha confirmed and I let out a little giggle. It was my nickname for him, yet whenever he came up in a conversation- which isn't a lot- she always calls him 'Fuckward' like me. I'm actually worried that if I ever see him again, which was not likely, but if I do I was worried that I won't remember his real name, letting my nickname for him slip out instead.

"Yeah, well, you see the blonde male? The one who's wearing the tight black top, dark jeans, and cowboy boots?" I asked jerking my head behind me towards their table.

"Yeah, what about him? Is that him? He looks different then how you described him. He's much sexier." I laughed a little before replying, though I couldn't fault her logic. Jasper is a God; one hell of a sexy god.

"No, that isn't him. That's one of his brothers. And yes, he is a lot sexier than Fuckward. I'm betting that he's not a prude, as well." I commented and she laughed at that.

Of course being best friends and all, I told her about my past boyfriends - leaving out the part where both of them were supernatural - and of course I told her that Fuckward was a complete prude and did nothing more than let me have a few stolen very chaste kisses.

"Well," she said arching her left brow as if hinting at something that I was obviously missing.

"Well what?" I smirked, mimicking her actions.

"What are you waiting for? I have never seen you smile like you are right now just by saying that sex on leg's name. Take a chance, chika! You might find that it actually pays!" She encouraged me with a hint wisdom in her provocative tone.

I sighed and straightened my body, smoothing out my skin tight clothing and looked at my best friend for a moment before replying, "Every chance that I've taken has led me from bad to worse. I'm done with taking chances and getting broken. I just can't do it anymore." I told her before turning away from her.

"Then what are you going to do, Izzy?" She snapped in a way that only a best friend could get away with when they are trying to talk sense in to someone. "Are you going to be alone forever, never letting anyone in, and never trusting anyone? That sounds like on hell of a lonely life, Izzy. It's not the kind of life that I want for my best friend and it's one you don't deserve and you don't have to live." She ranted before turning around and filling a shot of vodka for a tall, skinny, spotty male.

She turned back to me and quirked her eye brow in question, waiting for an answer.

"That's the plan," I shrugged before turning and making my rounds once again.

"The blonde male told me to give you this." Matt said as I walked out from the changing room in a light pair of shredded jeans and a black vest top while I was pulling on a red tailored jacket.

He handed me a napkin with a note written on it:

_075998452763_

_It's up to you,_  
_Love, Jasper_

I bit my bottom lip as I read the note before looking up at the cute bartender. "Thanks Matt," I said and he smiled and he nodded slightly and worked his way into the changing room.

"Are you going to call?" Sasha asked from behind me.

I jumped slightly, but I recovered quickly and gave her my best glare.

I sighed and started walking towards the double doors where Diego and Cooper were both still standing there as protection for us employees that were leaving, both stone faced and muscular.

"I don't know" I answered cryptically as I crawled into the passenger seat and shut the door.

We pulled out of the parking lot I leaned my head against the window, still too intoxicated to drive as I watched the world pass by me.

"One day you'll be happy, Izzy. You just have to let yourself." She said and a tear slide down my cheek as I thought over what Sasha had said.

Can I let myself be happy?

**A/N:**** So, do you think that Izzy will call Jasper or do you think that they will meet again in some other way, if at all? Read and Review! I'd love to hear what you thought!**

**If anyone wants a teaser from the next chapter, leave your request with your review and I will PM it to you!**

**The chapter was written by I-Have-A-Dark-Side and I revised it.**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note.**

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever **NEW!**  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'** NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration Site!  
(Xo Bella's Collaborations oX)**

'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
**'Unbreakable Faith' **  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
**'How You Make Me Feel' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. –B**

**You Promised Forever**

**A/N: This story was adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side. I will be revising some of the chapters before finishing it. We both hope that you enjoy the story! Read and Review!**

**Chapter 6:** **I Can't Promise  
(Isabella's POV)**

"Yeah?" Leah said answering the phone. I laughed slightly at her ongoing harsh attitude.

"Isabella, is that you?" She pressed, though I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah," I mocked as I imitated her tone perfectly.

"Very funny," she sing-songed laughing at herself.

"So is calling me 'Isabella', what's up with that anyway?" I asked sounding serious all of the sudden continuing to making her laugh a little more,

"Sorry B- Izzy," she said sheepishly while trying to cover up her slip up with my name. I sighed shaking my head; 2 years and she still couldn't get used to calling me Izzy. At first she stuck to Bella, so I stopped calling and ignored her phone calls. She got the message and she sent a text saying that she wouldn't call me that name any more. It brought back too much pain for me. It may just be a name, but to me it's a name that has passed the lips of too many that I've loved and lost.

"How are you?" she asked, her tone serious and filled with concern for me.

"I'm ok, things are getting better," my mind flashed to Jasper and everything I've learned from him, not to mention the napkin he left for me at the bar.

"Izzy," she probed. Her tone was stern and quite frankly, it was a little scary.

"I've been thinking a lot," I admitted, though if it was any other conversation with any other person they probably would have made some dim witted commented about me actually thinking, but Leah could hear the seriousness in my tone, maybe even a little of the pain.

"What about?" she pressed.

"Being happy," I sighed.

"I don't understand," she said and I could hear the confusion in her voice and could almost picture her perfect face scrunched up in confusion.

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I spoke, "I've never let myself be happy, Leah. I've been holding on to a memory and all of the pain that goes along with it. I've never let go enough to move on and live. We've both been clinging to something or someone that is never going to need us the same way that we need them." I sucked in a breath as I continued. "I just want to be happy, Leah; I want to smile. I want to get up in the morning and for once not want to curl up and cry my eyes out until I have no more energy left. I want to live, Lee and I don't want to just merely exist anymore. I'm tired of being so utterly broken." I sighed into the phone as I sat down in my bed still holding the phone to my ear and running a hand through my hair with the other. I could hear her breathing spike before she swallowed loudly.

"Are you ok, Leah?" I asked in concern.

She was quiet for a moment before she finally spoke, "You're right."

I shifted on my bed as I crossed my legs and stared at the light green wall in front of me as I waited for her to continue.

"I've clung to the memory of me and Sam, hoping with all my heart that one day he will pick me. I feel the love that he still has for me, but it's never going to be enough. I've known it for a long time, but I just... I'm scared to let go," she choked and I could hear the tears in her voice just as I could feel my own.

I took in a shaky breath. "I'm scared to, lee-lee. I'm scared that if I let go; if I let the last of the memories fade and let go of my pain that I will fall and I won't be able to get back up again." I struggled out with my voice still shaking.

"You're strong, Izzy," Leah insisted, "stronger than you think. Maybe it's time that we both let go and move on and live." She sighed resigned. I could hear her running a hand through her lush thick raven black hair.

"At least you don't have _him _in your head, you lucky bitch." She laughed and I joined her, wincing only slightly at the thought of _him. _

"Yeah, I would worry for my sanity if I did being to hear anyone's voices in my head." As those words slipped past my lips, I was taken back to a time when I had heard the voice of the one I loved in my head; Fuckward. I had been so infatuated with him and I felt so alone and scared without his presence in my life that I went to extremes to get even the smallest of glimpses of him, even if it was just to hear his voice and see his topaz eyes staring intently back into mine. But now when I think of him, all I see is all of the lies that he fed me, while all I feel is the betrayal and anger.

"Izzy," Leah breathed down into the phone. She sounded apprehensive about something as if she was afraid to tell me about something.

"Yeah?" I spoke softly, still lost in my thoughts.

"I imprinted, three days ago... I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, it's just that I didn't want you to be upset and then I didn't know if I really had and didn't want to tell you if I was only imagining it, but then I saw him today and, God Izzy, he is amazing; he's perf-"she stopped and gasped, before she carried on, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Izzy. I can't...I'm just so... God, I'm happy. It feels so strange to be this happy, I didn't think that it would be possible for me to feel this way." I couldn't help but to laugh with her. I was genuinely happy for her. She finally sounded like the Leah that I've only heard of; a happy care-free Leah.

"I'm happy for you Leah. I really am." I meant it, she deserved her happily ever after, even if I couldn't have mine. "Congratulations."

"Really?" She asked abet apprehensive.

"Really" I confirmed with a small smile.

"I'm still scared of letting go of him though. I mean, he was my first love, after all. Not to mention my first kiss and my first... you know?" She hinted hesitantly.

"Yeah, I know, Leah," I sighed dramatically causing her to laugh again.

"I'm just scared," she admitted finally. I could hear the fear in her voice as it shook slightly.

"It's ok to be scared; he will always have a part of your heart, Leah. He was you first love and they always stay with us. But now you have a chance to be happy and it's your turn to have your soul mate that is out there waiting for you. He will love you forever, Leah. He's yours and he was made just for you and you alone. I know that I'm clearly not an expert on this kind of thing, but from what I've heard about imprinting is that it's like no other love and nothing can break an imprint's bond with their imprintee. We know that better than anyone else, Leah. You _deserve_ to be happy, Lee, and you finally have the chance to be. Don't throw that away or you'll regret it for the rest of your life." I felt a few tears slide down my cheeks, letting the words that I just spoke sink in for the both of us. She did deserve to be happy,

But do I?

"Thank you," I could hear the tears in her voice as she let out a quiet sob.

I bit my bottom lip before speaking. "You have nothing to thank me for, Leah. Just follow your heart; it will tell you exactly what you need to do."

"What about you? Are you going to... let go?" She asked. "Because you, of all people, deserve to be happy."

I felt a small smile gracing my lips, "I'm going to try..."

We spoke for a little bit longer, but soon we had to say our goodbyes. I was happy for my stepsister. After everything that she's been through, she, more than anyone else, deserves happiness, love, and soul mate.

My advice to her kept looping around through my mind, _'You have a chance to be happy, don't through that away,'._

I picked up my cell phone and composed a text message as those words continued to resound in my head.

_I can't promise that this will work,_  
_I can't promise that I can trust you fully,_  
_I can't promise to be me again,_  
_But I'll try._

_Help me,_  
_Izzy_  
_X_

I held my breath as I hit the send button and I felt my walls crumble a little bit more tonight. I even felt the tiniest bit... happy.

Sasha's words joined the loop in my head as they ran through my mind as well as my own. _"One day you'll be happy, Izzy. You just have to let yourself." _

_For _one week I waited; for one week I held my phone in my hands and in that one week I wrote many different messages, but none of them seemed right. None of them said what I wanted to say, but my talk with Leah made me see clearer than I ever have in a while.

I let my forehead rest against my knees, holding them close to my chest. The pain has dulled over time, but it never left; the pain, the yearning I have for him. He had saved me when I was broken. He fixed me and in doing so, he left his mark on my heart. I gave him a piece of me and I asked for nothing in return, but he gave me everything. Even if it was for a short while, he gave me enough love, happiness, laughter and memories that I could and will cherish for my life time. I just hope that one day I can look back at them and not feel the pain that I've continued to feel for so long now. I want to enjoy them and live them for a short time as I continue on remembering what we had; what we shared.

I can dream right? I can dream for that...

My phone vibrated in my hand as it startled me out of my thoughts.

_I will._  
_I'm here and_  
_I'm not leaving._

_Jasper_  
_X_

I smiled slightly in spite of myself as I began to feel grateful for the little things.

It's progress.

**A/N:**** There you have it! After her talk with Leah, she's decided to take the first step. What do you think will happen next with her and Jasper? I'm anxious to hear your thoughts!**

**The chapter was written by I-Have-A-Dark-Side and I revised it.**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note.**

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever **NEW!**  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'** NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration Site!  
(Xo Bella's Collaborations oX)**

'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
**'Unbreakable Faith' **  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
**'How You Make Me Feel' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. –B**

**You Promised Forever**

**A/N: This story was adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side. I will be revising some of the chapters before finishing it. We both hope that you enjoy the story! Read and Review!**

**Chapter 7:**** A Hero  
(Bella's POV)**

He slid down onto the bench opposite of me before handing me a cup of coffee as he slid his fine ass forward on the wooden bench with a small smile on his pale pink lips.

We had arranged after a few brief text that meeting up was the way to go, like old friends catching up over a cup of coffee and a piece of cake, of course I was the only one going to be drinking and eating anything, but still, it's the same principle.

"You look good." He said out of nowhere as he laughed shakily.

"Thanks, I don't always look like a hooker." I said playfully causing him to smile softly, but I could see a hint of concern and a flash of burning anger in his eyes behind his smile.

He didn't say anything; he turned his head to gaze out the window. I sipped the scorching coffee slowly, cursing the reason why everything seemed to be so tense, so forced all of a sudden when everything seemed to flow so much easier the other night. Sure, the conversation wasn't an easy thing to talk about, but at least things didn't seem so awkward between us.

"Why?" he said suddenly with his head whipping round to face me, his red eyes on fire with questions and a hint of anger.

My eyebrows creased in confusion as I played with the cardboard cup holder that kept you from burning your hands."Why what?"

"Why do you do that to yourself? Why work there of all places? Why degrade yourself? You're worth so much more than that...than them." He said with such passion that I was momentarily shocked. I never had seen Jasper show such strong emotions about something before.

"It's hard to explain" I said with a sigh as I looked down at my hand that was still fiddling with the card board.

"Try," he pressed in the same passionate tone.

I pushed my hand through my long curly hair, knowing that saying what was going to be said next would cause me mental and emotional pain. Retelling these stories always left me with shaken up that way, it's unavoidable.

I licked my lips and swallowed before I began, "I was a mess and Pins took me in and gave me a purpose. It might not seem like much to you, but some of them are really good people and it gave me a purpose rather than hiding in my apartment. I would be a lot worse off if not for that place, Jasper. You have no idea how bad I was. You can't always judge others by their outward appearances." I sighed.

He must have noticed me fidgeting with the hem of my sleeve before he asked the inevitable question. "The scars?"

"Yeah, they were made before I found Pins, just after I left La Push. It got too much; the pain, the tears. I wanted it to end right then, but something was always holding me back; a tether of some sort, though I have no idea what it has on the other end. Everything was unbearable and I was just so fed up of being broken, abandoned." I brought the steaming cup of coffee to my lips and sipped, cursing slightly as it burned my tongue.

"What happened... in La Push?" I shakily drew in breath at his question, knowing that the question was bound to come up, but I was nowhere near ready to answer it. The pain started to return as it began battering at the walls that I've built for keeping it at bay.

My hand began to shake as I began to draw little designs on my jeans. "I can't... not yet... not now..." I shook my head.

"Ok, I'm sorry... come on, it's ok." He sounded a little panicked at my reaction and he moved and slide in beside me, wrapping me in his arms. I moved closer, leaning into his embrace. Again, it felt right, safe. I didn't feel the need to move away or cringe. I wanted to stay in his cold, yet oddly warm and soothing embrace.

"How do you do that?" He asked out of the blue, stumping me.

I looked up at him creasing my brows. "Do what?" I asked with confusion evident in my voice.

"You reel in your emotions. I've never felt anything like it before, it's like one minute I can feel everything that you're feeling and then the next, I can't feel anything." Frustration was etched onto his handsome face as well as lacing his tone. "If I couldn't see you, smell you or feel you right here next to me, I would never have known that you were there."

"Sorry," I muttered not entirely sure what to say or do, especially when I didn't realize that I had been doing anything in the first place.

"Don't be..." he tilted my face up slightly, my chin in his hand."...it's amazing, just unusual." He smiled softly, my stomach tightened a little and I couldn't help but wonder why he was having such an effect on me.

"I guess that's just me," I shrugged with a small smile, electing a small laugh out of him.

We sat there for a while, in perfect comfortable silence. I sipped my coffee and looked out the window now and then, glancing at him and smiling shyly when he caught me before looking back out the window again.

"Can I ask you something?" I murmured softly in a low questioning voice.

He looked down at me, tilting his head in wonder. "What is it darlin'?" His accent made my heart skip a beat,

"Why did you change your... diet?" His red eyes weren't scary, they were sort of beautiful in their own way, but I know how hard Jasper had fought to stay in control, to be a vegetarian; a Cullen.

"I got tired of fighting the need. I always knew that I was, am nothing like the Cullen's. I had a very different up bringing than they did, one that has left me with more of an urge, a need for blood. We can't always fight our desires, one of mine is human blood," he ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "I've been taught to take human blood and not take no for an answer; not to care about the killing. I don't want to be a monster, but I was. Some may say that I still am, but I hope that I'm a better kind of monster now than I was before, if there is such a thing." He looked out at me from the corner of his eye as if he was trying to discretely check my reaction.

"I hunt the criminals, the ones that don't deserve to live and those who have taken life for their own pleasure. The ones that do it not because they need it to survive, but just because they like to see the kill and like the feeling of power of playing God." He looked tortured, his red eyes ablaze with emotions that scared and startled me.

"You're not a monster; you can't help what you are! You didn't ask for this life, but you making the best of it. You're like a hero riding the world of scum; a vigilante, if you will." I smiled slightly putting my hand on his tense arm he seemed to relax a little bit, but not a lot.

"Why do you always see the good in _people? _You make it sound as if I'm a city cop arresting villains instead of a vampire killing them. I know that you believe in what you're saying; you truly think I'm doing well. I can see it in your eyes and I can feel it... when you let me," he finished with a crooked grin, so much more appealing than Edwards.

I let his words sink in before answering, "I see the good in others, because it's better than seeing the bad. Too many look for the worst in people and I don't understand why. Maybe it makes them feel better about themselves of something, I don't know; I can't speak for others." I tilted my head sideways slightly gazing at him, "I don't think there is much bad to see in you anyway."

He scoffed at my statement; "You're wrong there, I have plenty of bad in me..." he seemed to drift off too though as if he was lost in thought.

"We often see the bad in ourselves, it's in everyone's nature, I think. We always see the ugly in ourselves and not the beauty. It's like we always remember our mistakes more than our achievements..." he had turned to me now, listening to me with his blood red eyes blazing, "... I can see pain, sadness and regret in you, but nothing bad, nothing evil." He gazed at me with some foreign emotion filling his red orbs. "I can also see something just below the surface. Even that part of you isn't evil; none of you is."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he didn't say anything. He only listened and let me continue to speak. "All men make mistakes, but only the wise men learn from them..." I smiled softly, tilting my head up slightly to look him in the eyes, "... whatever mistakes that you've made, I'm sure you've learned from them. I'm sure you wouldn't make those same ones again."

He chuckled slightly, it almost sounded nervous. "I thought you were like an open book. It seems that I'm more so..." he drifted off into his own world again, gazing out the same window that I had been looking out of just moments earlier.

"I've made many mistakes and I've done terrible things, more things than I care to admit. I might tell you someday ...but your right, I've learned from them. I would never be that man again, ever." His voice became harder, stronger with more conviction behind his words at the end and I had no choice but to believe him.

We lapsed into silence once again, my body leaning on his ever so slightly; we were like magnets. I liked the feel of him being close, his presence was comforting, soothing.

"Winston Churchill," he said out of the blue pulling me back to reality.

I quirked a brow, "Pardon?"

"Winston Churchill; you're 'all men who make mistakes, blah blah blah speech," he chuckled.

I raised my hands in surrender. "Alright, you caught me; I can't even make up my own pep talks." I said with a giggle behind my words; he chuckled again, though this time with a little more heart,

"I forgive you this time, but next time I want something original." He grinned.

"Yes sir," I saluted causing us both to lapse into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

Time flew by from then on and soon it was five and I had to head back to the apartment to start getting ready for work. A feeling of dread set in at the prospect of leaving him and I knew that he felt it. Apparently, I can't seem to control which emotions he does and doesn't feel.

"Hey, I'll be there tonight. The others are coming as well; they want to meet you again. I had to all but tie them up so that they wouldn't come here with me," a boyish grin graced his lips and I returned it with one of my own.

I placed a hand on his upper arm, "I'll see you tonight, then," I smiled.

"That you will, darlin'." He nodded and goose-bumps layered my arms as he moved forwards, his head tilted down towards mine. I felt his lips press against my right cheek and I wished that they would move a little to the left and down a bit and on to my now parted lips.

He chuckled, of course picking up on my accelerating heart beat and my obvious desire.

"See you tonight, Izzy," he murmured softly.

I walked home, a smile on my lips and a warm feeling in my heart.

"You're smiling!" Sarah exclaimed as I walked through the front door, startling me slightly from my day dreams.

"Yes, I am, aren't I?" I chuckled.

**A/N:**** Someone's smitten! **** Let me know what you thought of their first meeting since the club?! What do you think will happen there later that night? **

**The chapter was written by I-Have-A-Dark-Side and I revised it.**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note.**

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'** NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration Site!  
(Xo Bella's Collaborations oX)**

'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
**'Unbreakable Faith' **  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
**'How You Make Me Feel'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones FanFictions featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. –B**

**You Promised Forever**

**A/N: This story was adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side. I will be revising some of the chapters before finishing it. We both hope that you enjoy the story! Read and Review!**

**Chapter 8:** **Puzzle Pieces  
(Isabella's POV)**

_He kissed me. I could feel the heat off of his body radiating onto me. _

_In the back of my mind I knew that this was wrong, that I shouldn't want this and that I should stop it, but I didn't. _

_He pushed me up against a tree, his hands sliding down to my hips and gripping them tightly in his big strong hands. He pinned me between himself and the trunk of the tree. His kisses were passionate and fierce, they were driving me crazy and I loved every minute of it. He didn't treat me like a china doll. I was just a woman in his eyes instead of someone made of porcelain. _

_He scooped me up and laid us on down onto the ground as his rough hands moved to the neck of my shirt before ripping it down the center in two. My arousal peeked and without fumbling he undid my black lace bra and threw it aside before taking my left breast into his mouth and began teasing my nipple with his __teeth__. I gasped and entwined my fingers in his hair at the roots and gave it a pull. He groaned as he flicked his tongue over me and my nipple sprang up, hard. I could feel my heart race just as I could hear it erratically pumping in my chest. My mind was wrapped in a sheet of lust, his scent consuming me and his touches thawing all of my thoughts._

_He leaned up, his lips grazing my ear lobe._ "_You want me, Bella. You always have." He whispered._

_His hand moved from my breast down my stomach frustratingly slowly as he moved his lips to my neck and began sucking on my __sensitive skin__ and my lust flared. He shifted causing his erection to brush my thigh. I spread my legs involuntarily, unable to do anything else besides whimper._

"_Where do you want me?" he purred, his voice rough with lust. His eyes were black with hunger, a different hunger than I'm used to seeing. _

_His hands slide down to my jeans, unbuttoning them and sliding them over my hips and down my long creamy legs before flinging them over to the side. He touched the inside of my thigh, holding his fingers there just long enough for my heart to jump. He then slid them further up and my breathing increased with anticipation as my eyes closed. _

"_Don't," he whispered near my ear, his breath caressing my skin, "open your eyes." _

_He toyed with the edge of my panties before plunging his hot large fingers into me. I let out a gasp at the sensation. His fingers moved inside me, hitting all the right places. I bit my lip from crying out in pleasure knowing that is what he wanted, but it was pointless hiding it; he knew._

_I struggled against him, my brain finally realizing that this was wrong. _

_I had to stop this. He's my best friend. _

_My climax was looming, but I fought it. I struggled against his fingers, but the struggle only made it more pleasurable as he began hitting the center of my excitement. _

_Suddenly, his hand stopped and I heard the metallic whir of a zipper. My eyes flew open once again after closing them while struggling, fighting the pleasure that I didn't want him to see. I saw him pulling his jeans off of his body, leaving him in all of his glory. I saw the hunger in his eyes and his erection told me his need. _

"_I won't force you, Bella; I can't. I care too much, but I know you want this as much as I do." _

_His hand slipped down in between my highs, parting them as moister rushed out to greet him, my body betraying me. I felt the tip of him brush me, my arousal at it's breaking point, but he went no further._

"_Tell me to stop," he whispered, "and I will."_

_I glared at him, but the words didn't come. I couldn't force them out no matter how hard I tried; I couldn't tell him to stop. _

_He grabbed me under the arms and pushed into me causing my body to react as I convulsed. For a long second he didn't move, he just stayed inside of me. I could feel him as his hips pressed against mine, his cock inside of me. _

_Then he pulled back slightly and my body protested, wanting to keep him in me. Mine._

_He thrust deeply into me and my last bit of resistance snapped, I grabbed him my hands entwining once again in his hair at the base of his neck, my legs wrapping around him. He kissed me with such passion and need that it made me dizzy. _

_I raised my hips to meet his, our bodies moving as one. As wrong as it was, it felt so right. It was like we were made for each other, like the last two pieces of a puzzle coming together as one; we were complete. _

"_I love you, Bella," he whispered as we lay on the ground, my head on his chest with his hand stroking my hair._

_My mind was still fuzzy and my breathing was still coming out in short pants, but I whispered back knowing that he would hear me._

"_I love you too Jacob."_

My eyes fluttered open, my heart accelerating and my palms sweaty.

I sat up, running a hand through my disheveled hair breathing in and out, in and out trying to regain some control over my mind, my memories.

The dream had come as unexpected, they often do. That particular dream was the night that we had first made love. It wasn't perfect even though I was covered in mud and leaves, but it was special merely because it was him. It didn't matter about the place that we were, it just mattered that it was him and that however hard I tried to fight it I was in love with him. Our sex - an expression of our love - was perfect, because it was with each other.

I shuffled out the bed, my feet hitting the cold floor as I placed my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands and closed my eyes. The night before had gone so well. Jasper had been there at the club just like he had promised along with his friends that were there too.

All night I kept sneaking quick glances at him, them, all together. He wasn't looking at me all the time and for that I was grateful, because I got to see him laugh and acting natural around his friends, his family now, I guess.

The night was fun and filled with laughter. Some of it was even my own and I left that night with a smile on my face once again and with a promise from Char that we would go out on a girl's night soon, while Jasper just shook his head and chuckled at my enthusiasm.

What a way to kill my jolly mood than a blast from the past, a memory with a lot of weight along with all of the emotions tied to it. I took another couple of deep breaths before lifting my head and standing to my feet, pulling a jumper on over my head and walking out of my room and heading toward the kitchen where the smell of heavenly bacon was emanating from.

._.-;'~0~';-._.

"Any plans today?" Sasha asked while washing the last of the dishes before handing them over to me to dry.

"Library, I think. I need some new reading material," I motioned with my head to the table where my battered copy of _Weathering Heights _laid with its spine broken completely, so it lie flat on the table.

She laughed lightly shaking her head from side to side, "Maybe try something a little more modern, Izzy," she flicked a little water at me and I squatted her with a towel before placing it on the side of the sink.

"Whatever, Sash. I will stick to my classics for now, I think." I trotted over to the fridge pulling out a bottle of water.

"Ok girl, you stick to your classics, don't mind me," she grinned before snatching my bottle and taking a swig.

She handed it back to me, but I waved her off walking towards the stairs. "I'm getting ready. Hey, have you seen my red fitted coat?" she half shouted when I was half way up the stairs.

"Erm, yeah... I have kind of borrowed it. I have this big date tonight and it just looks amazing with my dress..." I cut her off laughing light heartedly.

"Just make sure that it's still clean when you give it back to me. I don't want any funky stains on it." I heard her laughter as I swung the bathroom door open and switched the shower on.

._.-;'~0~';-._.

"Can I help you with anything?" Your typical librarian stood in front of me, glasses, a brown pencil skirt with her white shirt tucked into it, a cotton waist coat and a pile of books in her arms.

"No thanks, I'm just looking," I smiled back at her kindly.

She walked away, stopping to ask another person on her way back to her desk. I turned and headed down one of the many aisles, the shelves of books towering above me. The smell of old books and dust hit me as I turned down another aisle where the books looked older, untouched.

"These aisles are always the dustiest; no one reads westerns anymore, such a shame." A smile stretched across my face just hearing the voice. I turned slowly and there he stood before me, a smile on his lips and his honey blonde hair falling in front of his eyes.

"I think people will start to notice if you're everywhere I go." I arched a brow at him, but was unable to keep the smile off of my face.

"I'll just have to be more careful then next time, won't I?" He winked and I laughed softy.

We lapsed into a comfortable silence as he scanned the shelves in front of us.

"You really like these books; westerns, cowboys, guns, bank robberies, Alias Smith and Jones!" I looked up at him, a cheeky smile on my lips.

"I thought you liked cowboys? I seem to remember you saying something along the lines of you've always wanted to learn how to ride." It was his turn to arch his brow, a cocky smile on his face. "Oh, and bareback, if I remember correctly." He leaned down his face just inches from mine.

I felt a rare blush grace my cheeks before regaining my composer. "You still haven't taught me." I licked my lips and felt a course of triumph wash through me as his eyes landed on my lips, his own tongue darting out and wetting his lips.

The last few days I noticed a new feeling that has been coursing through me of want and lust. For two years I've not felt the need that I feel when I'm around him. He makes me feel something that I thought that I would never feel. Like in the woods _that day,_ he sparks something in me. He's something I know I shouldn't want, but I can't help but to want him. I can't help but crave the secret glances and the flirting. It's all so wrong and stupid on my part but I couldn't help it. I shouldn't depend on people, especially him and the supernatural world, but I can feel the tie or bond starting to form. I love the way he makes me laugh and smile. He's the only one that can bring that out of me; bring the 'me' that I was years ago back to the surface.

A chuckle brought me back to the present and away from my thoughts. "You are defiantly a different Bella. You're even more fearless and brave. It's intriguing."

"I'm glad I intrigue you," I smirked.

We both collapsed in laughter and soon the same librarian that had talked to me earlier stood before me, again.

"Can I help you find anything?" her tone was less than helpful, more annoyed and wanting to get rid of us.

Jasper glanced at me while I just smiled back trying to bite back another fit of laughter.

"No thank you, ma'am. We'll be going." Jasper told her. She glanced at me once more, her lips pursing before she nodded and turned away before striding back the way that she came.

"Come on," Jasper took my hand and began pulling me towards the exit.

"Hey! I actually wanted to get a book!" I protested half-heartedly, my brain was too preoccupied with the feeling of his hand in my own.

"I'll bring you back later," he turned his head slightly to face me. "Glad to see that some things never change." He chuckled.

"What do you mean?" I put my free hand on my hip and arched my right eyebrow at him in question.

"You're still a book worm," he laughed again, a hearty laugh. It was infectious.

"Hey, I was never a book worm, I'm still not. I just like to read now and again." I huffed slightly trying to keep the smile off of my face.

"I bet there's a copy of... _Weathering Heights_ or _Romeo and Juliet_ on your bed side table right now."

"_Weathering Heights_ and it's on my kitchen table _actually_." I dared to look at him and as I did we both broke into another fit of laughter.

"I was close," he said smugly after he got his laughter under control.

"Where are we going?" I tugged lightly on his hand, causing him to look over his shoulder at me.

"You'll see." He smirked with a slight grin on his face.

His hand gripped mine a little tighter. They fit together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. But I didn't let my mind think ahead any further. I had done that once already when I thought me and _him _were supposed to be. It hadn't ended well that time... not for me anyway. The same as the time before that with Fuckward.

It was only a little while later that I realized that he had called me Bella…

**A/N:**** So, what did you think? Where do you think that he is taking her? Bella definitely seems to be opening up more with Jasper. What do you think? Read and Review!**

**The chapter was written by I-Have-A-Dark-Side and I revised it.**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note.**

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Unbreakable Faith'** NEW!****  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'** NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration Site!  
(Xo Bella's Collaborations oX)**

'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
**'How You Make Me Feel'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones FanFictions featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. –B**

**You Promised Forever**

**A/N: This story was adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side. I will be revising some of the chapters before finishing it. We both hope that you enjoy the story! Read and Review!**

**Chapter 9:**** Ruined  
(Jasper's POV)**

She looked confused and excited as I led her from the library with her hand in mine. I could hear that I was making her heart race and if I had a beating heart I'm sure that mine would be the racing same way.

The truth: Bella was never a big part of my life, but I have always felt a pull towards her; a pull so strong that it made my head spin and my chest ache to bypass it, like it was constantly trying to tell me something that it wouldn't let me ignore. I had always put it down to the emotions of my family – well, my family at the time - and Edward. I denied that they were my own, because it made absolutely no sense for me, Major Jasper Whitlock – the God of War – of the Southern Vampire Armies to feel any type of possessive, protective, desirable feelings for a simple mere human girl. Why would I feel something more for her when my wife, my mate, was right by my side? It made no sense to me, though I should have known that Bella was anything but a mere human girl.

Bella brings out the best in everyone; she brings out a side, a protective side in people, mainly the males. The other night at the club - the first time I saw her since Forks - when she told everyone the story about her encounter with James anger and fury rolled off of every single one of us, including me. Of course, lust was mixed in with all of their emotions, even Chars - her and Peter have been known to have company in their regular nightly activities. She somehow makes people just want to protect her to the point where they will risk their lives for her. Unfortunately, the down side of having that kind of draw to people is that those who don't immediately want to guard her with their lives will do anything in order to ensure that they end hers.

She's one of a kind; a human trapped in a supernatural world with a past filled with memories that no human being should have. Yet, here she is as she carries on, though admittedly she seems broken. She's been so unlike her usual self that I remembered from Forks, but I will admit that in the few days that I've been back in her life I've seen a glimpse of the old her, whether it be in her smile, her blush or that slight sparkle in her eyes.

Another thing that I've learned during these past few days was that I was only fooling myself when I convinced myself that the pull that I felt towards her was coming from the Cullens. I clearly care about the human girl, Bella or Izzy as she is now called. She is unique, beautiful, brave, and strong and unlike any other creature that I have ever met. She has this strength inside of her, a beauty - if you will – and so many different qualities that make her just so intriguing. The little things she does and habits that she has are so endearing. She pulls me to her and everything about her makes me feel alive. Normally, that's hard to feel when you're dead, but she makes me feel it and I want her to feel that way again too.

I can see the pain inside of her when I look at her and I can sometimes feel it too. Her eyes have lost that constant sparkle that I now only see on small occasions. She isn't the same girl that I remembered from Forks, though she's a woman now, but a pained one. I don't think that I understand fully why she is the way that she is, but I intend to find out. I've never felt the powerful need that I feel now to protect, care, and fix the girl that I used to know.

I just can't understand why I'm doing this! Why do I feel the way I feel about her? Why do I love the feeling of her hand in mine and get these strange, wonderful feelings when her eyes lock with mine? It's almost like something has looped around my silent heart and tethered it to her. I don't understand why she has this effect on me, or why I seem to like it. I don't feel complete when I'm not near her and the fact that she's in pain is killing me. Either way, I wouldn't trade this bond that I feel between us away for anything in the universe.

._.-;'~0~';-. _.

I laughed as she pouted again; we were in my car speeding down the deserted back roads. She still had no idea where I was taking her and I liked the fact that she trusted me enough to be with me; to let me take her somewhere alone and trust me not to... well, kill her.

"You know that some might say you're too trusting?" I smirked turning the radio down as I peered at her from the corner of my eye.

"I don't know what you mean? Why shouldn't I trust you, a vampire?" Her tone was light, but still a little frustrated from not knowing where we were heading.

I smiled and chanced another look at her, but turning my head this time as I felt her chocolate eyes on me. Edward was right about one thing; you didn't need a supernatural gift when it came to Bella. You could always tell what she was thinking and feeling just by looking into her eyes. They truly are the windows to her soul. Whatever is on the outside, whatever horrors that she has seen that have passed through her life can't taint the pureness of her soul, of her heart.

"We're going to my house," I finally answered quietly. "I thought that we could go there and talk." I glanced at her briefly waiting for a reaction, any reaction.

She looked over at me, her chocolate brown eyes filled with fear and sadness. She looked down, but her face was still turned towards me. I saw a single tear fall and I felt that pull again urging me to pull the truck over and wrap my arms around her to comfort her in any way that she needed no matter what it was.

I let out a deep sigh as I spoke, "Bella..." I trailed off, noticing that her emotions were suddenly cut off from me again.

"Izzy," she whispered correcting me, "Its Izzy." she closed her eyes and a few more tears fell down her face. "I said that I would try, Jasper, and I am. But this isn't easy for me. I can't promise that I'll be able to tell you anything," she looked at me with watery, glassy eyes. "It hurts, Jasper, it really hurts." More tears fell and I immediately pulled the car over before I leaned forward closing the space between us and wrapping my arms tightly around her small sniffling form. Her head rested in the crook of my neck and I placed my cheek on top of her hair while running one of my hands up and down her back in a soothing motion as I began willing the tears to stop.

"You don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to, Izzy. But I'm here and I'll listen to whatever you feel you can tell me."

I pulled her chin up to look at me, tilting her head upwards. She stared back up at me and something glistened in her eyes. I wished more than anything in that moment that I could feel what she was feeling. One single tear fell slowly down her cheek and I leaned forward taking the tear away with a chaste kiss, closing my eyes in the process. The salty taste of her tear stayed on my lips as they lingered on her baby soft cheek. I palmed the opposite one that was not touched by my lips. I pulled back slightly so that I was able to see her and noticed that she too had her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes," I whispered as my breath ghosted across her face. She obeyed and as she saw the proximity of our lips she gasped quietly and began looking from my eyes to my lips and back again. Her lips parted and all reason went out the window as I slowly leaned forward, giving her the chance to pull away. She stayed where she was and let me close the gap between our lips as I captured them softly between my own.

An involuntary sigh escaped me before I could contain it. It felt like everything around me was finally making sense and that I was finally whole for the first time in my long existence. This action was something that I've wanted to do since I saw her that night at the club; the night that she grinded on me and confessed that she was a broken girl.

In this moment, with our lips moving softly, yet passionately together, I knew that I wasn't going to go anywhere, even if she asks me. I will listen to everything and anything that she has to say and take in every word that she speaks to heart. I know that every pull, every emotion that I have ever I've felt around her has been my own and that this human, this beautiful soul, this pure heart of hers is all that I want; all I'll ever need. I've been missing something for so long and in this one kiss I see and feel that I can't miss it any longer, not now I've found it, found her. It feels like gravity is no longer holding me to this earth, but it's her. I'm like a blind man seeing the sunshine for the very first time.

Our noses brushed together and she tilted her head slightly to the right as she started to gently bite my top lip, drawing them in-between hers while her fingers entwined behind my head and into the scruff at my neck as she began pulling me closer. I let my hand fall from her cheek down to her neck and then running it along the spine before stopping at the curve of her back, pulling her even closer...

A brutal knock at my window grabbed me and yanked me back into reality, far from the land of Bella... from Izzy.

"You two better get out of here," a gruff looking cop insisted as he stood by the window with a stern look on his face.

It registered in my mind that Bella had turned from me and was now looking out of her window, her forehead pressed up against the pane as she straightened out her clothing and ran a hand through her hair. In that moment, I wished so badly that it was my hand that was running through her mahogany locks of silk.

"My apologies, sir," I said nodding politely to the cop, sending him trust and compliance. Now was not the time for this and I needed him to disappear as soon as possible. He nodded back his goodbyes before walking back to the cruiser that was parked a few meters behind us.

"Izzy, are you ok?" I asked softly, feeling as though I had to say something yet I don't know what. Her emotions were still closed off to me, so I didn't know how she felt about what had just happened between the two of us. Did she regret it? Does she blame me? Is she mad? Upset? Confused?

Have I ruined everything?

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little embarrassed, so let's go." She didn't turn to me when she spoke and her voice sounded so unsure, even scared maybe, but nowhere near fine. I let my eyes linger on her form a little bit longer before turning the key in the ignition and starting up the engine, putting it into gear and pulling away.

"Do you still want to come to my house or I do you want me to just take you home?" I really didn't want to part from her yet, but I couldn't not give her the option if she needed it.

"Home please, Jasper. I have some things that I need to... sort out" She whispered again. I nodded and made a U-turn as I turned the car around and headed back the way we came.

"Another time, then." I sighed. She didn't say anything and I felt a twisting feeling in my gut as fear ran through me; something that I haven't felt in a long time.

_It was fear of losing her._

**A/N:**** Uh oh! What do you think will happen next? Will they work things out before she gets home? Will she take a few days before contacting him again? Will she avoid him only to have him come to her and force her to talk about it? Will Jasper, one of his friends, Sasha or Leah be the one to get through to her? Let me know what you think! How did you like their first kiss, even though it was interrupted?**

**Check out my new story that is now being posted on my FanFic page:**

'_**Unbreakable Faith'**_

**Summary:**_After the Cullen's left town, Bella's cousin, Faith, comes to live with her & Charlie in Forks, Washington. As it turns out, all the women on Faith's mother's side of her family have the gift of foresight, meaning that she already knows about the supernatural. But that's not all! When she was born the spirit of an important member of the vampire world had entered her mind and she needs help from the Vampire government's leaders. She also learns that she is the mate of the ever feared God of War and that her cousin is in danger from a crazy vampire who is out for revenge for her dead mate. And what is with all of the strange things happening to her? This only the beginning of Faith's journey! Jas/Faith Bella/Ed_

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**The chapter was written by I-Have-A-Dark-Side and I revised it.**

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Unbreakable Faith'** NEW!  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'** NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration Site!  
(Xo Bella's Collaborations oX)**

'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
**'How You Make Me Feel'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones FanFictions featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Author's Note.**** I have created a new penname for all of the Collaborations that I do with my Co Authors. They can be found under ****Xo Bella's Collaborations oX****, so feel free to go and check them out as well! If you would like to become one of my Co Author's, PM me at either penname! – B**

**Chapter 10:**** Fuelling the Fire  
(Isabella's POV)**

I closed the door behind me and slid down on to the floor, my whole body still alive from his touch. My skin was flushed from the heat between us and embarrassment. Had he really wanted that? Or was it just because he felt sorry for me, the poor little sniveling broken girl? If I had any sense I wouldn't have kissed him and I wouldn't let myself get so excited, so comfortable with him, but I had and I will pay the price for it in the end.

How far would he have let it go on before he stopped? Would he have pushed me away? If he had, it would have fuelled the rejected feeling in me even more from all of the rejection that I've faced from all of those that I cared about in the past.

I sent a silent prayer to God and began thanking him for sending the cop.

Why have I let him in? I knew better than that, or well, I thought I did, but I've been proven wrong, I guess. It had felt so right though, his lips moving with mine, his strong hands caressing my skin. We fit together, yet it's impossible; we are complete and total opposites.

_But they always say that opposites attract._

What about the fact that I'm his natural food source? I have the blood that keeps him alive running through my veins at this very moment! I don't hold a grudge against him or any fear towards him for being what he is nor the fact that he's a human drinking vampire, but what if he gets too hungry one day? I'm gone! But it is a risk that I've taken before. The question is: am I willing to take it again?

I moved here to get away from the supernatural, but now, after only a few days, he's turned my world upside down once again. I've been thrust back into that stage in my life; the stage where I constantly doubt everything including my feelings and even where my heart lies... or rather _who _it lies with. Does it still lie with _him? _Defiantly! But does he have the whole thing? Has Jasper started to accomplish the impossible? Was he really making me forget about _him? _When his lips are on mine and when our eyes meet I've realized that _he _doesn't even enter my thoughts! In those specific moments and more, it's all Jasper.

Is Jasper slowly starting to gather up all of the pieces of my heart? And does it count that I'm not really getting them back, that he's keeping them for himself even if he doesn't realize it yet?

My phone started vibrating in my pocket, startling me out of my thoughts. I reached into my back pocket and whipped it out, briefly scanning the caller ID: Leah.

"Hey," I whispered after I hit the 'talk' button.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she spoke softly as her voice filled with concern.

"I forget everything when he's around. He makes me laugh, smile, and he makes me feel like the girl that I used to be - the good side of me. Yet, if he knew the extent of the damage inside of me, would he still be here? Would he still continue on trying to fix me? Make me smile?" It was more spoken thoughts rather than a question.

"Who?" She asked with curiosity filling her voice.

I couldn't tell her the truth! Could I?

"Isabella?" She asked, her tone filled with authority. Her voice was carrying the words through the phone, loud and strong.

"Jasper," I admitted quietly as I prepared for her reaction.

The line was dead silent and I could almost hear her brain working overtime with an overload of questions going in and out of her brain.

The she suddenly gasped and I cringed as I expected her response. "Tell me I'm wrong!" I cringed again knowing that she had figured it out just by his name. "Isabella, tell me it's not who I think it is; tell me that it's not one of _them."_ She spat out the word 'them' like a curse. Though, realistically, to her they were.

"I..." I didn't have words to say. I mean, what could I say? I had promised myself, her and everyone else that I would never let them ruin my life again. Yet, Jasper isn't ruining it. He's... he's making it better.

"Why? After everything, why?" she snapped, her voice sharp as razor blades.

"A coincidence led to us into a friendship. He's helping, Lee-lee! I actually smile when he's around and he makes me laugh. He awakens these feelings in me that I never thought I would feel again! He even makes me forget the pain, even if it is just for a short time; for that brief period of time, I'm Bella! I'm that girl again." I sighed out and crossed my legs while I ran a hand through my hair.

She was silent for a while, deliberating before replying, "Have you forgotten what they did to you in the first place?"

"No, but he didn't do anything..." Sure, it was a little lie. He did do something, but it wasn't all him.

"He attacked you, Bella!" She laughed out humorlessly.

"He won't hurt me." I said adamantly. "It wasn't even his fault last time."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked dryly.

"Because he's changed! He's different and he's like me, Lee-lee! I wasn't the only one that they left behind and they did it in a lot more of a savage way with him. He didn't have a choice when it came to the part he played when he left me and I never blamed him. I can see the pain in his eyes. It's just like looking in to a mirror. We are the same, yet completely different, but we are helping each other. I need him Lee-lee, but I need you too." She understood the unspoken question.

"I'm always here for you, Isabella. I'm here no matter what and I can promise you that." She spoke softly, sadly.

"Thank you," I sighed in relief.

"I want you to be happy, Isabella. Like I said, you more than anyone else deserves to find happiness. I know you'll find it; you can't _not_ find it and if you think that it is... Jasper, then tell him the truth; tell him everything. Let him in..."

The conversation ended shortly after with a sad goodbye filled with questions. A strain has been put on our comfortable relationship and only time will tell us how it will affect us, but I was telling the truth; I need her as well as Jasper.

His name teleported my thought pattern back to the kiss and I let the tips of my fingers trace my lips and sighed. I closed my eyes, setting my imagination free and I felt it all over again; his hands on me, his lips brushing against mine with his quite moans for more filling my ears. I let myself believe that he wants me just as much as I want him.

A shift in the air alerted me to his presence. My body was suddenly alight as the small embers began turning into a roaring fire as his presence fueled the fire within me; fire filled with want, need and passion. I didn't turn around, but it didn't seem to faze him.

"I couldn't leave." He explained quietly, his voice low and hypnotizing.

I inhaled, "Why?" I wondered out loud.

"I promised you that I would be here..." I exhaled as he continued to speak, "and I don't want to leave." I frowned, but he couldn't see as confusion flooded my mind. "Look at me?" He requested with his voice closer than it was before.

I turned slowly and there he stood in all his glory. My breath caught in my throat as I saw the intensity in his eyes. I couldn't look away and it seemed that he couldn't either. He stepped forwards until he was right in front of me.

"I don't want to be apart from you..." he admitted as he leaned his forehead on to my own; an intimate gesture leaving me a complete mess and unable to talk.

I placed my hands on his hard chest, the fabric of his thin shirt letting me feel the coolness of his skin.

"Why?" I whisper softly.

One hand palmed my cheek as his thumb caressed my skin softly, tenderly.

"Because for some reason you bring out a part of me that I never knew existed. I need you, Isabella; I need you as much as you need me..." his lips brushed lightly against my ear as he spoke. My head lolled back slightly. It felt as if there was no strength left in my body. His breath and his lips on me was enough to make me swoon.

A tear slid down my cheek and, like before, he kissed it away, but this time I knew it was because he felt it too. He felt the connection on some level and that made my heart swell and my spirit soar.

._.-;'~0~';-._.

We stood, only moving to look out the window. His arms wrapped around me from behind with mine overlapping his. My head was leaning back comfortably on his chest. I felt safe, secure and happy, among other things.

"Forgetting someone we love is like trying to remember someone you've never met. We never truly forget, but sometimes we need to move on. People think holding on makes them strong, but sometimes it's the letting go..." he said softly.

"I don't think that I'm strong enough." I whispered out in to the silent room.

I felt a hand run through the hair on the back of my head, "You're plenty strong enough," he whispered back confidently.

"How did you do it?" I asked looking over my shoulder at him.

"How did I do what?" he asked perplexed.

"How did you let go of Alice?" I ask softly as I turned my head back around so that I was facing forward once again.

His grip tightened around me slightly, his posture stiffing. I ran my fingertips up his arm in a soothing motion and relaxed for his sake more than mine. "She told me to." He finally answered quietly with emotion thick in his voice.

"Have you?" I turned in his arms so that I was facing him. I think that if he could cry he would have most definitely been. He looked into my eyes and held my gaze as he answered. "I think I'm starting to." He said leaning further down, his lips brushing softly against mine.

"There are times when I think that it's possible to let go, but then I remember and it seems nearly impossible." I whisper with my lips brushing against his as I spoke. He didn't attempt to move his lips away from mine nor was I about to pull away either.

"Remember what?" he asked softly and I paused as I began looking into his crimson eyes. In that moment, he was all there was in my world, but then he blinked and the trance between the two of us broke and I remembered, "That I love him." I answer simply and quietly as a tear rolled down my cheek. I didn't look up, too ashamed of myself and feared the disappointment that I thought I would see in his eyes.

"What happened, Bella? What happened to you?" he asked, his voice filled with pain. I winced, but then he lifted my face to look back up at him.

The first thing that I noticed was that there wasn't any disappointment or pity in his eyes, only concern and compassion along with adoration and something else that I couldn't name at the present time. I took in a deep breath and finally, I nodded.

I told him everything from the moment him and his family left on. I told him how I was broken and that _he _fixed me along with the others. I explained how they became my family and how _he_ was my everything. I told him all about imprinting and I told him that I also thought it would never happen, because _he _seemed so adamant that it wouldn't. I told him that even the elders thought that he wouldn't imprint; they said that our love matched that of an imprint's. Then, I told him the events of that day. He held me while I sobbed and he soothed me as my breath caught in my throat and my chest constricted.

"He found his happily ever after. The worst part, though, was that I saw the pain in his eyes when it he told me. I saw the love that he had for me, but it wasn't enough and he knew it. It's never enough, is it? I feel that if I let go, then I've given up and I don't want to give up! I just..." his palm cupped my cheek as his thumb tried to brush away the constant flow of tears.

"I know that it's important for you to feel like you never gave up, but sooner or later you've got to let go." He whispered and I knew that he was right.

I've held onto the constant hope of me and him for too long, an impossible hope, he's not mine anymore and he never will be again.

_Happy ever after's don't exist. All we can do is live every day like it's our last together, holding on to each other for as long as destiny allows us and when the time is right and we have to let go, we will be able to knowing the time we spent together will never be forgotten and will always be cherished._

I have to let go, live by what we said. Loving someone means you care for another's happiness above your own no matter how painful the choices that you face might be. You take the pain and believe that it's worth it for them, for love. I have to let go, I have to let go for the both of us. It's so I can move on and he can live his life knowing that I've let go...

**A/N:**** There you have it! Bella has decided what she wants to do, but what's going to happen next? Read and Review and tell me what you think! **

**Check out my new story that is now being posted on my FanFic page:**

'_**Unbreakable Faith'**_

**Summary: **_After the Cullen's left town, Bella's cousin, Faith, comes to live with her & Charlie in Forks, Washington. As it turns out, all the women on Faith's mother's side of her family have the gift of foresight, meaning that she already knows about the supernatural. But that's not all! When she was born the spirit of an important member of the vampire world had entered her mind and she needs help from the Vampire government's leaders. She also learns that she is the mate of the ever feared God of War and that her cousin is in danger from a crazy vampire who is out for revenge for her dead mate. And what is with all of the strange things happening to her? This only the beginning of Faith's journey! Jas/Faith Bella/Ed_

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**The chapter was written by I-Have-A-Dark-Side and I revised it.**

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Unbreakable Faith'** NEW!  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'** NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration Site!  
(Xo Bella's Collaborations oX)**

'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
**'How You Make Me Feel'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones FanFictions featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Author's Note.**** I have created a new penname for all of the Collaborations that I do with my Co Authors. They can be found under ****Xo Bella's Collaborations oX****, so feel free to go and check them out as well! If you would like to become one of my Co Author's, PM me at either penname! – B**

_**Previously…**_**  
(Isabella's POV)**

_I told him everything from the moment him and his family left on. I told him how I was broken and that __he __fixed me along with the others. I explained how they became my family and how __he__ was my everything. I told him all about imprinting and I told him that I also thought it would never happen, because __he __seemed so adamant that it wouldn't. I told him that even the elders thought that he wouldn't imprint; they said that our love matched that of an imprint's. Then, I told him the events of that day. He held me while I sobbed and he soothed me as my breath caught in my throat and my chest constricted._

_"He found his happily ever after. The worst part, though, was that I saw the pain in his eyes when it he told me. I saw the love that he had for me, but it wasn't enough and he knew it. It's never enough, is it? I feel that if I let go, then I've given up and I don't want to give up! I just..." his palm cupped my cheek as his thumb tried to brush away the constant flow of tears._

_"I know that it's important for you to feel like you never gave up, but sooner or later you've got to let go." He whispered and I knew that he was right._

_I've held onto the constant hope of me and him for too long, an impossible hope, he's not mine anymore and he never will be again._

_**Happy ever after's don't exist. All we can do is live every day like it's our last together, holding on to each other for as long as destiny allows us and when the time is right and we have to let go, we will be able to knowing the time we spent together will never be forgotten and will always be cherished.**_

_I have to let go, live by what we said. Loving someone means you care for another's happiness above your own no matter how painful the choices that you face might be. You take the pain and believe that it's worth it for them, for love. I have to let go, I have to let go for the both of us. It's so I can move on and he can live his life knowing that I've let go..._

**Chapter 11:**** Lines of Friendship  
(Isabella's POV)  
**

"So this idiot gets all up in his face and the poor guy pisses himself because he's so scared." Char trailed off laughing while I rolled my eyes at the Peter before joining in on the laughter. Trent, Chase, Peter and Jasper weren't laughing at all though.

I tipped my head to the side and looked at them, but Charlotte answered my unspoken question. "These boys can be very protective and possessive, especially my Peter and the Major. They didn't like the fact that he was touching me, flirting with me." I nodded understanding. "But when some slut is touching my man, he tells me to chill." She quirked her brow and stared at her mate, his expression turning from stony to guilty. I laughed at that and Jasper, Trent and Chase joined me in laughing at their brother's obvious discomfort.

The last three weeks have been challenging, new and exciting and a whole lot of other things. I've opened up to these five vampires as little bits of my story that I once found too difficult to talk about were slipping past my lips and it doesn't hurt like it did before

Of course, I never speak of _him, _but the rest of it I find that I can talk about. I told them all about the Pack and about Sam and Paul, who became the big brothers that I because Emmett was no longer present. I told them about Seth and Leah, my half siblings, and I told them about Quil, Embry and Jared; the jokers of the Pack who used to make me blush at least ten times a day with their crude jokes. I found myself smiling and laughing at the majority of my memories.

Trent, Chase, Peter and Char have accepted me with open arms. They've become the family that I've been yearning for and Jasper, Jasper is always there by my side. Even with his ability sometimes blocked - when it comes to me - he always seems to know when I need a reassuring smile or a cheeky wink or if I needed a bit of alone time.

And it wasn't just me that opened up; he began to smile a little more as well. Jasper would tell stories of his and Alice's adventures, granted he didn't mention her much, but he still told me some of their memories.

We all fell in to a comfortable routine. Weekends when I didn't work I would be at the Whitlock manor, as they call it, and the weekends that I worked there would be at least three of them there with me sitting in the corner with their gazes trained on me.

The week nights were the worst; they were the times when I doubted my progress. I didn't see them all that much; they all had their own lives to lead, so I waited for the weekends to roll around so that I could smile again. Jasper occasionally dropped by during the week though. Sasha has grown quiet fond of him and her being a bit of history freak... you would never guess it though. But then he has to go and I feel a bit of me leave with him.

The lines in our friendship haven't blurred again yet, but I can feel it happening. I relive the kiss between us every night and I often see him looking at me out the corner of his eye; his crimson eyes trained on my lips, my body, his eyes shining with the good king of hunger. Char has pulled me aside several times and asked what was going on. I only shake my head and saying nothing before she raises an eyebrow and then shakes her head sighing before she drops it.

I can honestly say that I've settle in to the routine, though like all routines it has flaws, but I've smiled and laughed more in these three weeks than I have done in the last 2 years of my life and it feels like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders.

"Hey, are you spacing out on me again, Swan?" Trent asked as he waved his hand in front of my face with an amused smile on his lips. "Are you back yet, little Swan?" he questioned chuckling. I would hit him, but as I learned last week, it isn't such a good idea.

"I should probably take you back, it's late." Jasper sighed as he began to stand and pulled me up off of the sofa with a sad smile on his lips.

"I... erm..." I shuffled my feet and looked down at the ground tugging on my bottom lip with my teeth.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked as he tilted my head up so that I had to look at him.

"I just kind of wondered if I could just stay here tonight." I whispered, hating the way that I voiced my pathetic request.

He looked confused as he spoke, "Why? I mean, of course you can, but why would you want to?" I could feel all eyes on me causing me to sigh.

"It's just... Well, Sasha's away for the weekend and I just hate being alone." I murmured while playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Hey, I don't have to feel your emotions to know you're embarrassed, but you don't have to be. Of course you can stay here."

I looked up and smiled, "Thank you." I said quietly before Chase and Trent bounced up off the couch.

"Well, were going to go hunt," Trent boomed before winking at me and making his way to the door.

Chase stopped in front of me grinning. "See you later, little Swan I've got to go eat me some murderers." He kissed my forehead and then followed Trent out the door.

"Bye guys." I shouted after them with a giggle in my voice and I knew that they had heard me.

"Well," Char walked over to me and grabbed my hand, "I better go get you something to sleep in then, shouldn't I?" She smiled and pulled me along behind her. I glanced back to look at Jasper who was staring at me intently. There was a glint of something in his eyes that I couldn't place, but it made me shiver... good or bad? I wasn't so sure myself.

._.-;'~0~';-._.

My wet hair stuck to my face with beads of water running down my cheeks as I stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me. Char sat at the end of the bed holding what looked like a pair of shorts and an overly large shirt.

"I don't have a shirt that will fit you," she cupped her breasts and laughed, "I'm a little smaller than you." I smiled in return and giggled. "But the shorts should fit you just fine and I borrowed one of Jasper's shirts. I'm sure that he won't mind."

I sighed knowing where the conversation was heading. "Please, don't do this, Char? Nothing is going on..." I stopped and sighed as she gave me a small smile and held her hand up in protest.

"That may be so, but that wasn't what I was going to ask." She said softly. "What do you want to happen?" she asked curiously.

"That's the same question." I mumbled pulling my towel tighter around me shuffling and averting my gaze.

"No, it's not, Izzy. There might be nothing going on, but that doesn't mean that you don't want there to be..." I looked up at her in the eyes and I saw only friendship and honesty. "You like him."

It was a statement, not a question. She stood and walked over to me and began palming one of my cheeks. "Pretending that the feelings aren't there doesn't make them go away. Follow your heart and tell him." She whispered before kissing my cheek and leaving the room.

"I can't..." I whispered in to the empty room.

._.-;'~0~';-._.

I was curled up, my knees touching my chest as I was lying under the duvet when a light knock on the door stirred me from my thoughts.

"Can I come in?" I heard his voice from the other side of the door and felt my heart accelerate to the extent that my ears were pounding with the sound of my heartbeat. "Izzy, are you ok?"

I flung the covers off of me and walked over to the door. I rested my palm flat on the glossed wood before inhaling deeply and opening it. There he stood, the reason why for the last hour I've been having an internal fight with myself.

"Hey." I said shyly. If he noticed the change in my demeanor, he didn't say anything.

"Hey darlin', you mind if I come in?" He asked with his southern drawl weighing on his words. I let go of the door opening it wider and walked over to the bed. I took a seat sitting on top of the covers and crossed my legs. I watched as he shut the door with a slight thud before also making his way over to the bed where he perched on the edge and looked at me with his soft crimson eyes.

"Did you want to talk?" I asked confused as to why he was in here. Jasper must have seen the confusion in my eyes.

He sighed and ran a rough hand through his tangled mane before inhaling and exhaling slowly. "I have a story to tell ya, darlin'. One that isn't for the faint hearted." he turned away from me before continuing. "I know that you know that something had happened in my past and I also know that you don't know what that is, but, well..."

I pushed myself up onto my knees and moved quickly-and almost gracefully over to him. I placed my small hand on his arm reassuringly. He looked up at me, his eyes clouded with tears that he would never shed. "You don't have to tell me anything, Jasper." I whispered, even though I secretly wanted to know, but if it meant causing Jasper pain, then I didn't need to.

He inhaled and exhaled again. "In the south, the vampire world is a lot less civilized. There are many vampires that want more; more of everything, more power. The south is known in the vampire world for its wars over territory. The battles are forged all the time. They use newborn armies that were untrained and under fed to fight to the death. They become half crazy. All of this is for one purpose and one purpose only; to rule the south." A shudder ran through his body and I squeezed his arm in comfort. "There is one named Maria. She's feared for her talent, for her army."

"What's her talent?" I whispered curiously.

"She can pick the best; her army is like no other nor will there be another like it ever. It's deadly and always has been. But there was a time when it was absolutely unstoppable." It was my turn to shudder. His voice was so detached, sounding so unlike Jasper.

"With me and Peter by her side she was unstoppable. We all were. For a long time, I didn't see the wrong in the way that I lived and neither did Peter. I guess we just didn't know any other way. Maria gave us all that we needed..." I didn't want to think about what he meant by that, but I knew. "She showered us with rewards if we did well... I was her favorite, but only because of what I could do with my power."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

He turned to look at me. "My power can be used for pleasure as well as pain. Maria liked the pleasure that I had brought her and the pain that I caused to others." Hatred flashed in his eyes as he said this and I didn't know if it was hatred for himself or for Maria. My hatred? It was all for Maria.

"It was a long time before I realized that there was another way. I didn't have to be her pet or her slave anymore. Peter and Char got me out of there along with Trent and Chase. We ran and we haven't looked back since." He whispered.

"Have you seen her since then?" I asked and he looked up at me and shook his head. I let out a sigh of relief at this.

"I will always have the scars from those years, mentally and physically." He pulled his shirt up over his head and I inhaled and gasped. He was beautiful and his body was sculpted perfectly. His muscles were defined and glorious. It was then that I saw them, the half crescent shaped bites. The ones that were exactly like mine. I gasped again, but this time in horror.

"How..." I whispered afraid of the answer.

"I was called Major Whitlock back then, otherwise known as 'the Major'. I was in charge of the newborns, partly because I could control them for the most part, but mainly because I was that good. I developed a reputation and a new name, The God of War. I was feared. I mean, I still am, but fear alone is never enough to win a war." He sighed and absentmindedly I began to trace some of the scars that were littering his torso. I noticed that the marks were cooler than the rest of him. "I was the best fighter and taught personally taught Peter, making him very good as well. I trained the newborns while Maria stood on the sidelines and watched. She took pride in me. I was like a treasure to her and Peter's gift and fighting abilities were useful too..." he trailed of and looked down at his chest to my hand as my fingers played softly over his skin. "...I'm still waiting for the day that she arrives and tries to 'collect' us." I shivered again, but this time in fear.

"I won't let her." I whispered. He looked up from my hand and looked into my eyes and...Smiled!

"As much as I love the thought of you going up against a vampire," he said sarcastically. "I think it's best if you don't. I couldn't bear to see you get hurt." He breathed the last part, his eyes boring into mine as he brushed away a strand of my hair that had fallen over my right eye.

"You don't think I could take a vampire?" I asked in a mock hurt, quirking my eyebrow at the same time.

He smirked and chuckled as he began shaking his head from side to side in amusement. I smiled up at him and he returned the smile causing my heart to skip a beat.

After a half an hour of chit-chat, Jasper stood up, "You look tired, so you should probably get some rest," he said. Right on cue, I yawned causing him to chuckle again. The sound was rich and delicious.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead before walking to the door and something in me snapped.

"Stay." I breathed and of course he heard me.

He turned and looked me in the eyes. It was as if he could see my soul. He nodded and walked slowly and gracefully to my side before pulling the covers up from underneath me and placing them on top of me before he lay down. The cover was the only thing that was separating us.

I curled into him, the palm of my hand flat against his chest with my head resting on his shoulder. He stroked my hair soothingly and I soon felt my eyes become heavy. With the combination of his soothing touch and his mouth watering scent, it wasn't long before I was soon drifting off.

_"Meeting you again after so long was fate, becoming your friend was a choice that was all too easy for me to make, but falling in love with you… now that was beyond my control..."_

**A/N:**** Ah, another chapter posted! I hope you enjoyed it! I know that it wasn't long and it was more of a filler chapter, but I needed to show how things were slowly progressing. Read and Review and tell me what you think!**

**The chapter was written by I-Have-A-Dark-Side and I revised it.**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Take a look at a few of my Twilight stories posted on my FF page! (Xo BellaItalia oX)**

**This is a series I am working on. The first one is called **_'Dhampir'_**:**

_Lilly McLean never understood why she was so different until she & her adoptive parents moved to Forks, Washington & finds a friend in Bella Swan. They meet a strange golden-eyed family where she finds her mate in Jasper Whitlock. With their help, she will learn what it means to be a Dhampir & become initiated into the Supernatural World. A Twilight Story Book 1 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**I have already started the Sequel to that story and it is called **_Dhampir: Broken Moonlight_**:**

_Sequel to Dhampir: Lilly & Jasper seal their forever's with their vows, but an accident at Bella's birthday party causes the family to split up and leave Forks. Lilly has her opinions about leaving Bella behind & challenges Edward's demands. Meanwhile, Jasper has an old enemy from his past stalking him & his new wife. Who are they & what do they want? A Twilight Story Book 2 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**Lastly, check out this story on my Collaborations page! (Xo Bella's Collaborations oX) It's called **_The Alpha's Mate, Crystal_

_**Collaboration with Co Author PugLove: **__Crystal's__ life has fallen apart. Her family's __car__falls off a bridge and so does she! But before she hits the bottom a warm hand grasps hers and pulls her up. As she comes face to face with her savior, she finds that he is the __Alpha__ of the Quileute wolves and that she is his imprint. Sam/__Crystal_

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Unbreakable Faith'** NEW!  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'** NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration Site!  
(Xo Bella's Collaborations oX)**

'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
**'How You Make Me Feel'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones FanFictions featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Author's Note.**** I have created a new penname for all of the Collaborations that I do with my Co Authors. They can be found under ****Xo Bella's Collaborations oX****, so feel free to go and check them out as well! If you would like to become one of my Co Author's, PM me at either penname! – B**

_**Previously…**_**  
(Isabella's POV)**

_He leaned down and kissed my forehead before walking to the door and something in me snapped._

_"Stay." I breathed and of course he heard me._

_He turned and looked me in the eyes. It was as if he could see my soul. He nodded and walked slowly and gracefully to my side before pulling the covers up from underneath me and placing them on top of me before he lay down. The cover was the only thing that was separating us._

_I curled into him, the palm of my hand flat against his chest with my head resting on his shoulder. He stroked my hair soothingly and I soon felt my eyes become heavy. With the combination of his soothing touch and his mouthwatering scent, it wasn't long before I was soon drifting off._

_**"Meeting you again after so long was fate, becoming your friend was a choice that was all too easy for me to make, but falling in love with you… now that was beyond my control..."**_

**Chapter 12: Starting to Believe  
****(Jasper's POV)**

_"Meeting you again after so long was fate, being your friend was a choice that was all too easy for me to make, but falling in love with you… now that was beyond my control..."_

Those were the words that I whispered before I left her in a peaceful slumber. I slipped out the room glancing back to look at her still curled form; she looked peaceful, so calm and happy.

"If I didn't know you that you loved her, I would think that you staring at her while she sleeps were creepy." Trent said from beside me. I was so intent on watching Bella, so absorbed by her beauty that I had forgotten that there were others here, that it wasn't just me and Bella alone.

I rolled my eyes and shut Bella's door before heading back in to the living room.

"Don't try and shrug this off, Jasper. That girl is special and she's meant for you." Peter said walking out of the study and stood next to Trent.

"I know she is." I sighed as I halfheartedly argued.

"Then don't try and talk yourself out of this." Peter, the all-knowing little shit remarked.

I collapsed against the wall, using one foot for balance and ran my hands over my face in exasperation. "Out of what, Peter?" I sighed.

"Out of loving her." He answered before crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his gaze on to me. "I know you, Jasper Whitlock. I can see the reservations in your eyes. You want her, but you're afraid that she won't want you back. You're afraid that somewhere along the line she will turn out like Alice. That she will be just another false hope, another happy ending gone wrong."

He stepped forward and gripped my shoulder. "Don't talk yourself out if the best thing that is ever going to happen to you." His words engraved themselves into my mind as his eyes seemed looked into my dark un-beating heart.

"What makes you think that she will want me, this life? After what our kind has done to her? What the supernatural has done to her?" I snapped unconvinced.

He sighed and continued to stare at me before replying. "Because she loves you! You're meant to be together by fate's design!"

I stood frozen, my mind reeling from Peters parting words. _Because she loves you! _She loves me! I shook my head at the thought. How could that pure soul like her love me, a monster?

"You're doing it again!" Chase stood in front of me with a small knowing smile on his face. I have more patience for Chase. He is the calm, protective one; the one that never rushes into things. He listens to all sides of the story before making his judgment call.

"What?" I questioned him feigning confusion, though I had no patience for any of it when my mind was prattling on five thousand words a minute.

"You're doubting yourself again. You think that you're not good enough for Bella, blah blah blah..." he smiled a toothy smile that always reminded me of Emmett; the big lug that I used to call my brother. A twinge of sadness shot through me at the thought before I pushed it down.

"I am not! But she would have to change so much to be with me and I refuse to be the person that is responsible for her losing so many human experiences." My shoulders slumped and I leaned my head back against the wall.

"What if she wanted to change? It would be her decision not yours, Jasper." Peter pressed.

"But I would be the _reason_ behind that decision and I couldn't live with that. I won't live with that." I growled, my tone turning hard, unyielding. I won't let her become one of us; a monster! She has goodness in her that not many possess and I won't let that be tainted.

"So, what is going to happen now then, Jasper? Can you watch her grow old and die? She won't want that, Jasper. She won't want to be the one aging knowing that you will never age again. That isn't fair to her or you." Chase stepped forwards, his features soft, but his tone showed is seriousness, his disapproval.

"When the time is right, when she doesn't need me anymore I will leave and let her live a normal life..."

"And what if that isn't what I want?" A small voice cut me off. I turned and there she stood, my shirt drowning her body,

"Izzy! Sorry we woke you." Chase seemed flustered, nervous almost.

Had she heard it all?

She ignored Chase, whom she usually never ignored. It tended to be Peter that she ignored, but only when he was being crude... which was most of the time. She carried on staring at me, he chocolate eyes that were the windows to her soul told me that right now she was hurt and confused.

She looked down, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I feel like I'm having déjà vu all over again." She mumbled quietly to herself, though we all heard it and it made me feel like shit.

She looked back up at me and seemed to wrap her arms around herself as if to keep herself together. Her emotions were blocked off from me again, but I didn't even need my gift to see that she was in pain.

"What if I don't want a normal life, Jasper?" she squeaked, her voice small and sad.

"Why wouldn't you?" I countered.

"Because that means you won't be in it, that none of you will." She glanced behind me. Everyone was in the hall now listening to Bella's words and my replies, watching the scene unfold before them like a tennis match; back and forth, back and forth.

"I'll always be here, Isabella. I promised that I would be, didn't I?" I whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"Do remember I heard what you said about leaving." She challenged me with her eyes before continuing. "Now, are you here, because you promised or because you want to be? Because if you're here out of guilt or because you feel the need to stay and fix me I'll go now, Jasper, and I won't expect you to follow me..." I tried to speak, but she held up her hand to stop me. "No, let me finish." I nodded and she continued. "I won't blame you if you leave, Jasper. I don't want you to feel that you _have to_ be here." She whispered the final words, pain evident in her eyes causing me to eat my previous words.

I stepped forward in front of her. "I'm not going anywhere, Isabella Swan." Her head dropped forward as she looked down at her feet. "Look at me." I whispered as I tilted her chin up. My body was so close to hers that I could feel the warmth emanating off her.

"I'm here to stay, Isabella. I'm here for you, because I want to be, but it's going to take time for me to accept the fact that by choosing me, this," I pointed between the two of us. "You will have to give up a lot."

She sighed, "I'm willing to give up a lot, to give up everything." She stepped even closer; I could feel the change in her demeanor, in her words, "Everything for you." The last words drifted up to me as she exhaled.

"I never really thought that I could have a happily ever after- I'm still not sure if they even exist, but with you..." she looked down and played with the hem of her shirt- my shirt."...when I'm with you, I feel myself start to believe again."

"_The supernatural may exist, but fairytales don't. I stopped trying to believe in happily ever after's the day mine was taken from me."_

The words that she spoke a few weeks back hit me. Was she truly saying that she believed again? Was she saying that I, Jasper Whitlock, had helped this fragile, yet strong girl - now women - believed in something that she thought was lost forever?

I palmed her cheek; her skin was so soft, creamy and smooth beneath my rough hand. I ran my thumb under her eye as she closed them, her lips parting slightly and her delicious breath floating towards me. Her overall scent was absolutely divine.

"Now all I need to see is that sparkle in your eyes again." I whispered.

And, with that, I caught her lips with my own. This kiss was so soft and sweet and was flooded with so many unspoken emotions.

"I hate to break this up." I heard Char's melodic voice, but I didn't pull away from Bella. "But there is someone on the phone for you, Jasper."

"Tell them to ring back." I felt Bella's hands thread themselves through my hair, the action causing a low and throaty groan to escape me.

"It can't wait, Jasper." Something in her tone scared me. I broke away from Bella and looked to Char. She was concealing her emotions, but not very well and I could feel her fear.

"Who is it?" Bella whispered.

I shook my head from side to side. "I don't know." I said not looking down at her, but fixing my gaze on Char.

"Alice..." she finally breathed, but only low enough for me to hear.

**A/N:**** Dun dun dun! Cliff hanger! I hope that you all liked this chapter and that it answered some of your unanswered questions. It is quite obvious that they are mates, but haven't realized it yet. Or maybe they have, but are so broken that they won't see it. Peter has thrown out little hints like **_**'You're meant to be together by fate's design' **_** but he won't come right out and tell them. You know how cryptic he is; always wants them to figure things out on their own unless it is vital for them to know. Anyway, read and review!**

**The chapter was written by I-Have-A-Dark-Side and I revised it.**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Babysis64****: ****This was a good update thank you and so why did Jasper tell Bella his past anyways they are not soul mates or anything now are they and yes i heard Jasper saying that he was falling in love with Bella Izza but it doesn't change that they aren't soul mates and he can find his and that would be it again she would be in pain once again and can her heart handle the hurt once again so be careful Bella Swan Izzie be safe and careful!**

_Actually, they are mates, they just haven't realized it yet and when you love someone, you want them to know every part of them, including the bad things. I hope that this clears up a little bit for you. If you have another question, just post it on my review and I will answer it in the next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! Thanks for reading!_

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Take a look at a few of my Twilight stories posted on my FF page! (Xo BellaItalia oX)**

_**Unimaginable Outcomes: **__Natalie Swan and her sister Bella move to Forks to live with their dad, Charlie. After starting school, they meet the infamous Cullen family where Natalie finds out that she's the human mate of the God of War & will learn about love, loss, sacrifice, & adventure as she takes a nose dive in to the supernatural world of mythical creatures. A Twilight Story Jasper/Natalie Bella/Edward_

_**The Major: **__Jasper never left Maria and decades after he allowed Peter and Char to escape, they finally come back to get him. They bring him to their ranch in Montana where he meets Isabella Swan whom Peter rescued in Washington from Laurent when he almost attacked her after the Cullen's left town. Love blossoms, but what happens when __**both **__of their pasts come back to haunt them? Maria wants her Major back at any cost!_

_**Far Fetched Realities: **__After Edward dumps Bella in the woods, a strange female newborn vampire comes into her life. Jasper sneaks away to apologize to Bella and discovers a connection with this vampire that he can't ignore. Surprises and adventures soon follow along with a fight for their lives!_

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Unbreakable Faith'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'** NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's  
(Xo Bella's Collaborations oX)**

'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
**'How You Make Me Feel'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones FanFictions featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Author's Note.**** I have created a new penname for all of the Collaborations that I do with my Co Authors. They can be found under ****Xo Bella's Collaborations oX****, so feel free to go and check them out as well! If you would like to become one of my Co Author's, PM me at either penname! – B**

_**Previously…**_**  
(Jasper's POV)**

_I palmed her cheek; her skin was so soft, creamy and smooth beneath my rough hand. I ran my thumb under her eye as she closed them, her lips parting slightly and her delicious breath floating towards me. Her overall scent was absolutely divine._

_"Now all I need to see is that sparkle in your eyes again." I whispered._

_And, with that, I caught her lips with my own. This kiss was so soft and sweet and was flooded with so many unspoken emotions._

_"I hate to break this up." I heard Char's melodic voice, but I didn't pull away from Bella. "But there is someone on the phone for you, Jasper."_

_"Tell them to ring back." I felt Bella's hands thread themselves through my hair, the action causing a low and throaty groan to escape me._

_"It can't wait, Jasper." Something in her tone scared me. I broke away from Bella and looked to Char. She was concealing her emotions, but not very well and I could feel her fear._

_"Who is it?" Bella whispered._

_I shook my head from side to side. "I don't know." I said not looking down at her, but fixing my gaze on Char._

_"Alice..." she finally breathed, but only low enough for me to hear._

**Chapter 13:** **Gift**** and a Curse  
(Isabella's POV)**

Jasper took the phone from Char, his face a stone mask giving nothing away. I watched as he raced down the hallway. His movements were tense and stiff, yet somehow they were still graceful.

"Come on, sugar" Char chirped pulling me further away from Jasper.

"Who was that?" I whispered insistently, still keeping my eyes on the place where I last saw Jasper.

Char stayed quiet for a moment before sighing, "Alice. It was Alice, darlin'."

We fell silent. She seemed to be distant in her own world just as I was in mine.

"Why?" I suddenly asked.

"Why what, sugar?" She asked, her tone still holding a tense quality.

"Why did she call? What does she want?" My voice shook. One question continued on and on as it continued running around my mind. Does she want him back?

She sighed. "I don't know, Izzy. All she said was that it was urgent. She wouldn't tell me anything."

Char had led me into the living room where everyone else was located. Peter looked up as we walked in and gave me a small smile before standing up and wrapping an arm around my shoulder and kissing my forehead.

He placed me between himself and Trent on the couch and instantly Trent placed a reassuring hand on my knee. I felt safe, protected... like I had felt once before...

…_**Flashback…**_

"_We need to know." Sam insisted, his tone firm and demanding, yet it had this soft quality to it. _

_I felt Jacob squeeze my hand and Embry place a reassuring hand on my knee as I sat in between the two of them. The warmth instantly clamed me like a hot water bottle on a freezing day, thawing away anything bad. _

"_Bells! Why is she after you?" Jacob pressed as he asked in a hushed tone. _

_I felt my left hand wrap around my right wrist, the temperature of the bite mark cooler than the rest of me. It served as a reminder; a piece of evidence that proves that I'm not crazy. That he did exist, that they all did. But it also severed as a reminder that they had all left me behind. _

"_Because she thinks they care!" I whispered harshly as I held back the tears that were beginning to form behind my eyes. _

_The room stilled, the only sound was the beating of our hearts. Then he was before me; Sam, crouched down with his palms reaching out and capturing my face. His brown orbs holding confusion and concern. _

_I know that in a way he does care. Sam found me and somehow it has created a bond, an understanding between the both of us. _

"_I don't understand, Bella? None of us do. Please, help us to understand? Do it for your own safety as well as the tribe's and your father's." He spoke softly, almost like you would to a child. _

"_James, her mate, was killed. The Cu..." I winced gripping at my sides. I felt Jacob stiffen before wrapping his arms around me, burying his face in to my hair as he began whispering sweet nothings to me. _

"_The Cullen's," Sam finished for me, though there was caution in the way that he said their name so carefully, and almost with regret as he saw me wince once again. _

"_James was after me, because of some sick game that he and Victoria created. He was a tracker, a good one apparently. I was too appealing to him, more so than any other human. I was protected by a family of vampires and he couldn't understand why, but he felt it was a challenge that was issued particularly for him. So he started the game." I winced and I heard a few growls rip through the pack. Strangely enough, the loudest was Paul._

"_In the end, he had me. It was my own fault because of my stupidity. I got away from Jasper and Ali..." I chocked on the name, my lost best friend. _

"_We know who you mean, Bella." Sam whispered as he stroked a hand through my hair, still crouched before me. _

"_He rang me on my cell phone and told me that he had Renee," I whispered. "My mom" I added for those who wouldn't know who she was. "Remember when I was in hospital and came back from Phoenix with a broken leg?" I asked turning to Jake. He nodded slowly, his eye telling me that he was piecing the puzzle together. _

"_It wasn't because I fell down the stairs and fell through a window." I murmured. "James snapped my right ankle, broke four of my ribs and..." more growls filled the room, coming from all of them now expect Sam, who was looking me dead in the eye. He could see that there was more; he didn't look happy about it either. He looked sad and scared. _

"_What else, Bella?" he whispered just loud enough for me to hear. _

_I pulled my hand out of Jacob's. I heard him whimper slightly before letting go and placing his hand on my other knee instead as he began tracing soothing patterns while shaking slightly. _

_I grabbed one of Sam's hands, he gave it to me easily, though his expression was shocked and then confused. I placed it on my palm before dragging it higher, up under my sleeve. _

_The room was silent and no one moved. No one understood and confusion reigned. Then Sam's whole body froze. He traced the cool bite still hidden from everyone else, his expression hard to decipher. _

"_Sam!" Jacob whispered yelled to get his attention._

_Sam leaped from his crouch, running out the room, his body shaking violently while his roars of anger shook the house. Emily and the others watched in horror and confusion as he left before turning to me. To my surprise, it was Paul that reacted the quickest as he stepped forward and stopped in front of me, crouching just like Sam. _

_In all my time with the Pack Paul has always been in the back ground, never hiding his displeasure of me being in on the secret. Him being so close and so calm now before me shocked me and apparently some of the others as well. _

"_May I?" he whispered motioning to my right arm. I stared for a long while. Paul is the most off tempered wolf. Would he freak when he felt the vampire bite? I don't need another scar from the supernatural. _

_I nodded eventually and Paul's warm hand travelled under the arm of my sleeve. I felt Jacob wrap an arm around me shoulder and I leaned into him, his warmth comforting. Paul's hand stopped as his fingers traced the raised bit, the temperature no doubt freezing to him. He lifted his eyes to mine, his fingers never leaving the bite. _

"_You're... why... how?" he stuttered. _

"_They saved me in time... Ed... he saved me. He sucked the venom out." _

_The room was silent then all hell broke loose when everything was pieced together. Jacob's frame started to vibrate and I felt myself shaking along with him, this time with tears running down my cheeks as snarls erupted in the room. I placed a hand on Jakes chest and after several minutes his shaking slowed into a slight quiver. Embry had left my side once he had started to shake and was now across the room, Paul taking his place beside me and placed a hand on my thigh reassuringly. That couldn't be said for the others. They were shouting and swearing at no one and nothing, just expressing their anger in some form. _

"_Enough!" Sam's voice broke through the chaos and panic. He walked back into the room all evidence of his earlier breakdown gone. He was calm and collected until you looked him in the eyes and saw the panic, fear and pain. _

_Sam barked out a few more things, but I didn't listen. I sobbed into Jake's chest while he tried his best to sooth me. _

_After what seemed like hours, the room settled and my sobs turned into silent tears that would occasionally run down my cheeks. _

"_We'll protect you, Bella. We'll do whatever it takes." Sam said his voice firm and filled with emotion. _

_I looked around the room noticing that all eyes were on me. They were filled with a mix between concern, fear, respect, awe and... Love. _

…_**End Flashback…**_

That day was the day that they all truly accepted me. It was the day that I felt like a part of the family.

I felt something cold on my hand and looked to see Peter peeling my fingers off of my wrist. I had unconsciously wrapped my hand around the bite. It was the only reminder that I had left of my time with the Cullen's before my disastrous eighteenth birthday. He took it lifted my arm up slightly and peeled my sleeve back to reveal the bite; pale, raised and cold.

He traced it like _they _had done, though his hand was as cool as the bite which oddly made it feel warm. I looked around the room, noticing that they all had the same looks that _they _wore. Concern.

"It was a gift and a curse." I whispered softly. "It reminded me that I wasn't crazy and that they really had existed." I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Trent wiped it away and smiled at me softly and sympathetically. "But it also reminded me that even though they existed, they had also left me." I inhaled shakily.

Peter squeezed my hand while Trent squeezed my knee.

"Even the strong and brave hide their scar's. There aren't many who tell the story behind them. For you to tell it makes you stronger than some of the most powerful creatures that are out there." Peter said holding my hand lightly while his eyes were showing his pride and respect for me.

At that moment Jasper walked in. He looked at everyone and then lastly at me. The mask broke and I saw fear and something else in his blood red eyes. Was that danger? I started to stand, but Peter held me close to his side.

"Jasper?" Trent stood as he spoke. It didn't go unnoticed by me and no doubt by Jasper that he stood in front of me and Peter almost protectively like a shield.

"I'm in control, I won't hurt her." He whispered barely loud enough for me to hear.

"I can see the Major in your eyes. Calm down before you come near her. You know that it would kill you if you lost control." Chase spoke from his chair, but he looked ready to move in a second if something happened.

I was playing with the hem of Jaspers shirt as I sat waiting for any sort of confirmation. I couldn't see around Trent and the suspicion was killing me.

"Please..." I whispered not sure what I was pleading for. It could have been for Jasper or the answer to why Alice had rung.

Jasper took the first reason and darted around Trent before taking me into his arms. His embrace was so incredibly needy and to be honest, that really scared me. He buried his face into the crook of my neck and peppered me with kisses.

"Jasper..." he cut me off capturing my lips with his.

"Jasper!" Peter snapped as he broke the kiss with his loud voice. Jasper sighed and pulled his lips away from mine and pulled me close to his side. I placed my hand on his chest and the right side of my face pressed against his shoulder.

"What happened, Jasper? What did she say?" Char asked with her voice as soft as ever.

Jasper gripped me tighter and pulled me impossibly close to his body. "Jasper?" I whispered my fear showing.

He pressed his lips against my forehead before answering. "She saw me and Bella... then we disappeared." The room was silent. The answer that he gave wasn't the one that I was expecting and relief flooded my senses until I realized _what_ he said.

"What does that mean?" Chase asked with concern evident in his voice.

Jasper swallowed loudly. "Usually..." he closed his eyes before starting again, "Usually it means that if someone disappears from her vision, they die." I inhaled loudly before I exhaled shakily. I felt my body begin to shake.

_There has to be another reason. _

"Why?" Chase whispered.

"It's not what you think." Peter spoke and all of a sudden there was a smile, however small and sad it was, but it was still a smile.

Jasper growled lowly. "This isn't funny, Peter."

"I know shit, Jasper! Remember? And I know that it isn't what you think!" He insisted again.

A familiar noise flooded the room emanating from my bag.

"You'll need to get that. After that, the reason will become clear." Peter said, his eyes never leaving Jasper who was still glaring hotly at him.

I walked over to my bag pulled my phone out before looking down at the screen.

Caller ID: Leah.

**A/N:**** So, it wasn't what you thought, but do you think that that was the end of Alice and her trouble? What do you think Leah will want? What do you think about Isabella's memory of the Pack? Read and Review!**

**The chapter was written by I-Have-A-Dark-Side and I revised it.**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Take a look at a few of my Twilight stories posted on my FF page! (Xo BellaItalia oX)**

_**Other Worldly Beauty: **__After the Cullen's had left, Bella is at the height of her depression. Jayden comes to town and turns Bella's world upside down bringing her back into the world of the supernatural. Jasper/Jayden Bella/Edward_

_**Pretexting: **__The summer before Bella's 18th Birthday, Victoria makes her move. Bella is changed in order to save her life and moved in with the Cullens. Secrets start to come out and facts become known. What is to become of the power hungry leader and his family? Jasper/Bella_

_**Attempting to Covet: **__Since Major Jasper Whitlock first found his mate, everyone from the Warlords of the South to Vampire Royalty have been trying to take what was rightfully his. Romance, Action, Horror and Supernatural Adventure. Jasper/Bella Fanfic_

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Unbreakable Faith'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'** NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's  
(Xo Bella's Collaborations oX)**

'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
**'How You Make Me Feel'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones FanFictions featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Chapter 14:** **Tell Me That It's Not True  
(Isabella's POV)**

"Leah?" I whispered my voice small and unsure. Why was she calling me? I knew that if I did my math correctly that it would be really late there and when I last spoke to Leah the other night, she said that she wouldn't have to patrol during the night shift at all this week.

"Hey," her voice broke and I heard her begin sobbing. If I wasn't on full alert before, I sure was now.

"Leah? What's going on? What's wrong?" I asked in a panic, but all I got in response was sniffling and followed by some muttering that I couldn't understand. I continued to listen in to what I could while Jasper wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me in to him so that my back was flush against his chest.

"Bella?" a new male voice whispered into the phone.

My heart rate picked up and my palms began to sweat. I had only spoken to Leah since leaving. This new familiar voice made my heart pound and my mind cloud with memories.

"Seth?" I whispered choking on his name.

"Yeah, it's me." He sighed. I let the tears fall as Jasper held me up. My body felt heavy, too heavy for my own two legs.

I felt Jasper place kisses on the top of my head and my love grew for him; he may not understand exactly what I'm going through, but he knew how hard this was going to be for me and how to be there as the voices brought back everything that I've fought so hard to keep at bay, to keep hidden.

"What... what's going on?" I pressed after a moment of silence between us. I could still hear Leah sobbing in the background.

"Seth?" I pressed a little louder as panic began filing all of my senses. Why won't someone tell me what's happening? What's wrong?

"It's Charlie," and with those words everything disappeared. Seth's voice wasn't heard and Jasper's kisses weren't felt nor were his arms that were wrapped around me. Peter wasn't standing in front of me anymore, instead a memory of Charlie started to unfolded in front of my eyes. His voice flooded my mind and his laughter rang in my ears.

"BELLA?" A voice penetrated my thoughts, it was Seth's voice and it was filled with panic. "Bella?" he asked again, though he whispered this time.

I swallowed hard as I tried to force the words out of my mouth even though I feared the answer. "What about Charlie?"

"He... he was on a job. There was a fire that took out four houses here in Forks. Charlie got called out to the scene, but the fire-brigade didn't arrive soon enough. There was a child in one of the houses that was trapped, Charlie went in." He whispered his voice hoarse as evidence from his previous tears. "He's in hospital now. You really should come home, Bella."

I sucked in a deep breath as I attempted to talk. "Is he... he's going to be ok. Isn't he, Seth?" My words were getting caught in my throat. They were blocked by the sobs that were raking through my body in spasms.

I heard him breathe in deeply through the phone. "The doctor doesn't know yet... he said to call you. It was Dr. Gerandy; he said it would be best for you to be here, Bella." His sentence trailed off. The unspoken words seemed to be hanging in the air, '_It's best for me to be there to say my last goodbyes'. _I shivered then let out a sob before I felt my knees buckle out from under me- the weight of what he had said sinking in. I felt Jasper catch me under my arms before he lowered us both down to the floor as he held me.

"I can't, Seth... I just can't!" I was shaking my head frantically, pulling at my hair with my free hand, ignoring the red eyes and worried faces before me.

"For Charlie!" he whispered hoarsely. _It's Charlie. It's Charlie. It's Charlie. It's Charlie. It's Charlie. _It went around and around like a carousal that never stops.

I swallowed thickly and took in a deep shuttering breath. "I'll be there as soon as I can." I whispered with my voice and body shaking in unison.

I heard Seth sign on the other end of the phone. "I'll see you soon, Bella." I winced and shut the phone before throwing it with all my might, waiting for it to break against the wall with the sound of it shattering - the sound never came.

"Izzy?" Her high pitched perfect voice spoke softly with her stepping forwards slowly as if she were scared. It was like I was a caged animal that should be treated with caution and care.

"I have to go back." I whispered to everyone and no one. "For Charlie."

I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks like mini rivers that were never slowing. I felt a cool fingers run through my hair and a pair of soft lips pressing against my forehead. "We'll get you home," I looked up at him, my Jasper, and saw nothing but love and worry in his eyes. I nodded and he pressed his lips to mine softly before pulling back slightly and pressing his forehead against my own. "Everything will be ok. Charlie's a fighter."

I nodded, but I couldn't bring myself to smile.

"We'll be there with you, Bella." Jasper spoke again. "I'm not leaving you, I promise." He kissed my lips again softly before he brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen over into my eyes and smiled a small reassuring smile. "Everything will be ok," he whispered again.

"I really hope so," I murmured quietly.

._.-;'~0~';-._.

Jasper glanced at me every so often with worry lining his beautiful face.

As the plane took off my nerves and fear got the better of me; nervous about seeing _them _all over again, because there was no doubt that they would be with Charlie, and fear that my father wouldn't make it. Fear that he will be gone and I won't even have gotten the chance to say goodbye and that his last memoires of me will be a broken hearted girl that was running away.

._.-;'~0~';-._.

The plane started its dissent and so did my control. My deep breathing and happy thinking was slowly turning into quick shallow breaths like panting and my thoughts were turning to the worst possible outcomes.

_Please make sure your seat belts are fastened and that all bags are in the overhead compartments..._

I fastened my seat belt with shaky hands and clutched onto the arm rests on either side of me.

I felt cool air caressing my neck. "Breath," he whispered close to my ear. "Stop thinking the worst. Charlie is a strong man and you know that if anyone can make it, it's him." I could hear the truth in his words; he believed what he said, so should I?

Is it better to hope at the risk of it getting it crushed or not to hope at all?

._.-;'~0~';-._.

Char, Peter, Trent and Chase have gone to the old Cullen house while Jasper is in the car driving me to hospital- a place I know well, too well.

I gazed out the window at the familiar greenery that flashed as we drove and memories seemed to push themselves forward in to my thoughts to the times when I was here and happy.

Times change and with it, so does everything else!

"Please don't shut me out?" Jaspers words flooded my thoughts, startling me out of my day dreams. "I know that this is hard, but please don't forget that I'm here for you." He all but whispered.

I looked down to my hands that were placed on my lap and bit my lower lip. "I'm sorry, I'm just..." I trailed off.

"Feeling a hundred and one different emotions at once?" he finished for me. I looked over to him and raised a brow. I was almost positive that I was trying to keep him from having to feel all of that. "I can feel several of them. I guess you're feeling so many that you can't keep them all to yourself." He clarified and smiled slightly.

I nodded, "I'm scared, about losing my father and about seeing _them_!" I sighed. "Then, I feel bad for being scared about seeing all of _them… him _when I could lose my dad. I shouldn't even care about anything else when I could lose my dad, should I? But I do! I feel so selfish! I'm such a bad person..." I trailed off clutching handfuls of my hair at the roots in frustration.

I felt his hand rest on my knee and I opened my eyes to look over at him out the corner of my eye. "It doesn't make you a bad person, it makes you a person who has been through a lot and is scared to remember and feel all that pain all over again." He whispered with his blood red eyes shining at me with nothing but love.

I breathed out deeply and closed my eyes once again. "So, it doesn't make me a bad person?" I felt childish and no doubt sounded it too, but I had to have it confirmed from the lips whose opinion matters the most.

"No, it makes you human." He smiled at me slightly. "And there is nothing wrong with that." He whispered the last part.

We lapsed into silence and just as we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital my phone flashed; a text.

_I haven't said anything about Jasper,_  
_Might be an idea to leave him outside._

_See you soon,_  
_Leah_  
_X_

I sighed and swallowed. "I'll go in alone," I said the words reluctantly.

"If that's what you think is best." He replied obviously understanding the situation.

I locked my eyes with his. "I don't think that it's the right place or time to explain." _But I wish you were coming in with me _was the message that I tried to portray with my eyes.

He seemed to understand and he cupped my cheek with his palm. "I'll be right here waiting. Just text me if you need me and I'll be right there." He closed the gap and pressed his lips to mine quickly, but filled with emotion. He pulled away and kissed the tip of my nose. "Be strong." He whispered before sitting back in his seat.

I opened the car door reluctantly and stepped out, the cool air and rain drops hit me instantly. I forgot that this was Forks; of course it's raining. I slammed the door behind me and ran towards the bright light of the hospital wrapping my arms around myself as I went, trying my best to shield myself from the weather.

"Can I help you Miss?" The old lady at reception desk asked as I walked up her. She seemed to be too busy to look at me.

"Can you tell me where my father is, Charlie Swan?" I replied timidly.

Her eyes shot up and her jaw dropped. "Isabella Swan? My, haven't you grown into a fine young lady!" She said while her eyes scanned my body. I smiled shyly. "Your father is down the hall, take the first lot of stairs and then down the corridor, then it's the first door on your right." She said pointing with her manicured finger down the hall. "Please, send my regards to him; what he did was a very brave thing. You should be very proud." I smiled and nodded.

As I walked down the familiar white halls lit by the same bright yellow lights with the same sterilizing smell my fear took over. As I ascended the stairs, each step I took I felt as if another weight was being added to my shoulders and as I reach the top and looked to the first door on the right my heart stopped.

"Bella..." He whispered my name and everything in me seemed to snap!

**A/N:**** So, who do you think she sees? It could be anyone! I hope you liked the chapter. Do you think Charlie will survive? What do you think will happen? What about the wolves? What do you think they will do when the see who Bella brought back with her? What do you think their reactions will be when they see that Jasper has red eyes? I'd love to hear what you guys think!**

**The chapter was written by I-Have-A-Dark-Side and I revised it.**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Take a look at a few of my Twilight stories posted on my FF page! (Xo BellaItalia oX)**

_**Undisclosed Desires: **__A sensational beauty like Rosalie Hale has many secrets that she has kept to herself for various reasons, but what happens when these secrets begin to tumble out into the open one by one? What are they and why has she been keeping parts of herself hidden from even her family? Rosalie/Jasper POST Breaking Dawn_

_**The Heart's Desire: **__Princess Isabella Maria Volturi of the East discovers that Prince Jasper Andrew Whitlock of the West is her intended mate and heir to the Western Throne. Their families arrange their marriage, but trouble is brewing from old enemies resulting in an all-out war. B/J_

_**Twilight ReVAMPed: **__What if Bella never moved to Forks her Junior year? What would happen if she got herself pregnant by a vampire during a one night stand? Peter and Char save her life then move to Forks for Bella to finish her senior year with her daughter in tow. Jas/Bel_

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'**  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's**

**Wendy1969:** 'Flashbacks'**  
Mrs Peeta Mellark 2.0:** 'Undisclosed Desires'** NEW!  
****LuckyStar125:**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
****PugLove:** 'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
****TessaStarChild:**'How You Make Me Feel'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones FanFictions featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Chapter 15: ****The Return  
(Isabella's POV)**

"Bella!" Leah rushed out of the room and stopped a few feet away from me. Her eyes were wide, yet my eyes were still trained on the man that was standing behind her, the one who has haunted me for the last two years. "Wow, is that really you?" She whispered in awe.

I pulled my eyes away from _him _and looked at Leah. She looked the exact same as the last time that I saw her, just a little more tired. Her cooper skin was as radiant as always and she looked as slim as had been. Her hair was the same raven black color and cropped to just below her jaw line. The only difference was the look in her eyes; the look was sad and haunted and it scared me.

I nodded as an answer to her question with a small sad smile on my lips. "It's me." I whispered, where as she hasn't changed, I - of course – have.

She looked shocked and in awe as she stared at the new me before she ran at me closing the few feet between us before wrapping her arms around me and sobbing into the crock of my neck. But as if a switch had been flipped everything came back to me... Charlie.

"Charlie," I whispered.

Leah pulled away and nodded before pulling me along behind her, past _him _and his deep brown eyes that looked at me with regret and sadness. Leah led me into what seemed to be a waiting room where everyone sat around on the uncomfortable hospital chairs. As I walked in they all looked up. The people that I used to call my family, all the familiar cooper faces with manes of raven black hair and brown eyes were just how I remembered. The only thing that had changed was the sadness in their eyes that rarely was there before.

I felt embarrassment course through me as their eyes landed on me with awe and shock. I looked through the panel of glass in to the room where Charlie was laid as two doctors stood over him. Everything but him became irrelevant in that moment in time. I reached out and my hand contacted with the pane of glass for it was the only thing that was separating me from my father.

I let the tears fall and the sobs escape me. I couldn't fight the pain, the fear.

_I can't lose him. _

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. "Bella, my dear?" Sue whispered, but I didn't turn around to look at her. I couldn't look away from Charlie out of fear that he would disappear or leave without ever giving me the chance to say goodbye.

"What happened?" I whispered with the fear evident in my voice.

"There was a fire in Forks. It was a house on South Street. No one knows the cause yet, but it spread really fast and took down four houses in a row." Sue's voice was quiet and broken, nothing like the strong woman that I once knew before. "There was a little girl in one of the houses. Charlie was the first on scene and he saved her." She had moved to my side and put her palm to the window as I had. "He saved that little girl. It would have been too late for her if he had waited. He's a hero." Her voice was small and filled with grief.

I swallowed the lump in my throat before talking, still not totally trusting my voice. "I don't want him to be a hero; I just want him to be alive." I inhaled deeply trying to find some inner strength, but I found none. I had used it all just to come back to this place that was filled with a million and one memories.

"It's who he is," her hand fell from the glass and hung limply by her side.

"Why was no one else there? Why did no one help him?" I felt my anger rise in me pushing the grief and fear down. I turned to the room full of supernatural beings- shape-shifters - ones that could have helped. "Why did none of you help him?" I half screamed half sobbed.

"Bella..." Leah stepped forward her hand reaching out and resting on my arm. I pushed it away shaking my head as the tears fell. "You could have helped him, any of you!" A part of me knew I was being irrational, but I was ignoring that part. I was speaking from the part of me that is in pain, the part of me that is so scared.

"Bella, none of us knew about it until it was too late," Leah stepped back with tears brimming in her eyes.

Sue stepped forward again standing in front of me. "You know that there was nothing that any of us could do." She shook me slightly. "There needs to be no blame, it was no one's fault." Tears were falling down her beautifully aged face, a ghost of a past in her eyes; _this isn't the first time she's been here, in this situation. _

"I can't lose him... I can't." I shook my head from side to side as my tears fell down my cheeks like rain drops down a window pane.

Sue wiped away a few of the tears with her thumb. "You may have changed on the outside, but you're the same venerable girl on the inside." She whispered as I closed my eyes. Maybe if I can't see the pain reflecting in the other's eyes then mine won't seem so strong.

A door opening caught my attention, doctor Gerandy stood with a clip board close to his chest. Everyone seemed to straighten up and look up at the doctor.

"Dr. Gerandy?" I whispered.

He looked at me for a while before recognition flashed in his eyes. "Isabella?"

"Yeah," I breathed, though I'm surprised that he heard me.

"How is he?" I whispered, this time a little louder. Dr. Gerandy lowered his eyes. "He's going to be ok, isn't he?" My fear was escalating.

"Time and tests will tell, but he is stable for now." He seemed to avoid the answer to the question.

"And in the long run?" I pressed.

He lifted his head and looked around the room at the pain filled faces before his eyes landed on me. "Let's take it one day at a time. Your father inhaled a lot of smoke, so his lungs are barely coping and a number of problems could arise. We need to be prepared."

"Prepared for what?" My voice seemed to harden. _Was he saying that we needed expect a time where we would have to give up hope? That we needed to prepare for the worst? _

Dr. Gerandy noticed my change in tone. "I'm sorry that I can't give you the answers that you seek, because at the moment we know very little." He turned to Sue and gave her a sad smile. "We are running many tests and trying to make him as comfortable as possible and for now that is all we can do." Sue nodded and looked through the glass pane.

"Can I go in and see him?" I whispered.

"When my colleague has finished, then yes, you can. The chances are that he can hear you so talk to him. It might help him wake up." He left with his head bowed as he continued reading the papers on his clip board.

"They don't think he'll make it!" I stated to the silent room.

"He's a fighter," Sam's voice hit me causing memories to begin rising of a past time; a time that I belonged here with them.

I was reluctant to turn, but I did and looked at the man that I once considered a brother. As I looked at him I knew that he hadn't changed, it's me that's changed. It's me that has pushed my feelings for all of them away in fear of remembering, fear of the pain that would come with reliving the days when I smiled.

"Bella," he spoke my name, a simple gesture, but it spoke volumes. I threw my arms around him as he picked me up off of the ground and held me close. I could feel his tears fall onto my shoulder soaking through the thin material of my sweater.

He held me against his naked chest while I sobbed and muttered incoherent things. He ran his hand through my hair and whispered reassuring words into my ear as we stood in the room in front of the people from my past and I found that thinking of them - all apart from _him - _really doesn't hurt as much as I had thought that it would. Being in the room with them all felt natural, almost like I've never been away. But I have and this isn't my life anymore, it can never be again. My life is outside waiting for me in the car and ready to come and get me at the drop of a hat.

I let go of Sam and he placed me on my feet just as the other doctor walked out the room. "You can go see him now." She spoke to Sue who looked at me and nodded.

"Would you like me to come with you?" That was Sam, the man who was forever in a big brother mode and always ready to comfort me.

I shook my head. "No, I have to do this alone." I whispered before entering the sterilized room, where the machines were constantly humming and were keeping my father alive... for now…

**A/N:**** So for those of you who guessed that it was Jacob, you were correct! What do you think about her reaction towards the rest of the wolves aside from Jake? Do you think that Charlie will make it? What do you think the wolves will do when they find out about Jasper? What about the fact that he's a human drinker now? **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**The plot to this chapter was written by I-Have-A-Dark-Side, but was revised and rewritten my me, Xo BellaItalia oX. **

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in the chapter's reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note.**

**Take a look at a few of my Twilight stories posted on my FF page! (Xo BellaItalia oX)**

**This is a series that I am working on called 'Dhampir'. So far, I am about a quarter of the way into the sequel called Broken Moonlight. **

**Check out the summaries:**

**Dhampir: **_Lilly McLean never understood why she was so different from everybody else until she & her adoptive parents moved to Forks, Washington & finds a friend in Isabella Swan. Together, they meet a strange golden-eyed family where she discovers her mate in Jasper Whitlock. With their help, she will learn what it means to be a Dhampir & become initiated into the Supernatural. A Twilight Story Book 1 Main pairings: Jasper/Lilly Bella/Edward_

**Dhampir: Broken Moonlight:** _Sequel to Dhampir: Lilly & Jasper seal their forever's with their vows, but an accident at Bella's birthday party causes the family to split up. Lilly has her opinions about leaving Bella behind & challenges Edward's demands with a plan of her own. Meanwhile, Jasper has an old enemy from his past stalking him & his new wife. Who are they & what do they want? A Twilight Story Book 2 Main pairings: Jasper/Lilly Bella/Edward_

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'**  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's**

**Wendy1969:** 'Flashbacks'**  
Mrs Peeta Mellark 2.0:** 'Undisclosed Desires'** NEW!  
LuckyStar125:**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
PugLove:** 'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
TessaStarChild:**'How You Make Me Feel'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones FanFictions featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Chapter 16:** **Another Ending  
(Isabella's POV)**

The constant hum of the machines never died as I sat on the cushioned chair next to Charlie's cotton sheeted bed. His face was sullen and pale. He was littered with white material type Band-Aids that were covering the burns that will mar his skin for the rest of his life.

The machine hooked up to his body stayed at a steady beat as it supported his breathing. "Why did you have to be the hero?" I whispered sliding my hand into his unmoving one and squeezing lightly gaining no reaction from him.

I sighed and looked out of the window where the branches on the trees just outside hit the glass pane every so often when the wind guided it so. The rain drops slid down the pane of glass each one racing another. There was always a new winner as the rain never slowed, never faltered.

My tears seemed to imitate the raindrops as they to never faltered and as they trickled down my cheeks, "I don't want to say goodbye," I whispered hoarsely as I looked down at Charlie lying helplessly, "I've done that once to many times, I don't want to do it again." I swallowed the sobs in my throat. He didn't react to my words, to my voice like I had hoped. Could he really hear me?

"I'm sorry, you know," I said thinking what harm could it do? Either he heard me or he didn't. "I'm sorry for leaving. I wish that I could have stayed." I grabbed a tissue from the bedside table next to the hospital bed and wiped away several of the tears which were only replaced by new ones. "I want you to know that I wasn't leaving you behind, not my family, just this place. I couldn't stay in La Push or Forks; I had to get far away." I ran a finger over the top of his hand painting soothing circles onto his skin.

"I wish that I had been brought back here for different reason. I would have come back, you know? Eventually, because there will always be a part of me here- a part of me that I left here, in all of you." I closed my eyes from the harsh light beaming down on me and reflected from the white walls. "I've made a life for myself though over the last two years. It's not brilliant, but it's a life." I've never told anyone what I do - I'm not about to start now.

I stared out the window again watching as the beads of rain water slid down the glass. "You deserve nothing less than brilliant." The hoarse voice scared me and made me smile at the same time. I looked down to see his eyes half open, a small smile gracing his lips as he looked up at me.

I smiled down at him as he squeezed my hand tightly, "So do you," I whispered.

He coughed a raw, dry, saw cough that made me wince. "Don't make the same mistake I did, kiddo," he coughed again and I held back the sob trying to sooth him instead. "Don't talk, dad. It's ok." I whispered feeling the tears spill.

He shook his head, "Listen to me," he looked at me sternly and I nodded for him to continue against my better judgment. "Don't wait twenty years to move on like I did. I loved your mother and I didn't let go. I held on to the possibility with the odds stacked up against me." His breathing was short and clipped like he was gasping for the air. I wanted him to stop talking so badly, but I knew that there was no arguing with him. "But I let go in the end and I found what I had been missing." He closed his eyes and breathed in and exhaling several times before continuing. "I know the pain you're feeling, but don't let it rule your life. You have to let go and move on while you still can. Don't leave it be too late like I have."

I shook my head in disapproval. "You talk as if you haven't got years ahead of you with Sue!" I looked into his eyes; the twinkle that used to be there was gone, his brown eyes now looked dry and red stained filled with sadness and pain.

"We both know I don't. I left it too late. I didn't cease my second chance soon enough- but you can. You don't have to make the same mistake that I did." A stray tear fell from his eye and rolled down his face and onto the pillow. "You've lost a lot; you've felt more pain than anyone should ever feel which gives me hope that there is something good waiting for you just around the corner. There has to be." He lifted his hand and palmed my cheek and wiped away a few of the tears.

All I could think of was Jasper. Would Charlie believe that Jasper was my happiness waiting for me around the corner?

"What if I've already found my second chance, but I'm scared that no one will accept him? Trust him?" Charlie looked at me- really looked at me and for a moment I think he knew deep down what I was saying.

There was a hint of a smile on his lips as he spoke so quietly that I could barely hear, "You trust him?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes"

"You accept him for who he is?" He whispered hoarsely.

I smiled and nodded, "I do" Charlie took my hand in his own and squeezed slightly. "Then it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. It's what you think, what you feel that counts." I smiled down at my father who lay almost unmoving on the white cotton hospital sheets, the sound of the rain hitting the window pane rhythmically.

"Is he here?" His voice was getting weaker by the second. I wanted him to rest, but Charlie won't give up, not till his has his answers- it's where I get it from!

I sighed, "He's down stairs in the car park waiting for me." I whispered suddenly remembering that the wolves could hear every word Charlie and I have and are saying.

"Bring him up!" it was a request.

I shook my head, "Dad, that probably isn't a good idea. You need rest and..."

He cut in a stern look on his worn pale face, "Bring him up!" I let my head hang before letting go of his hand and nodding. "Ok," I whispered before making my way to the door where I was confronted with several pairs of brown eyes.

._.-;'~0~';-._.

I stood there for a moment before _he_ spoke, "Is it safe?" So many emotions shot through me at that moment in time that I didn't know what to say, what to think, what to feel. All I knew was that he knew about Jasper. So I stared at the man that repaired me just to break me all over again.

I took him in, all of him; his copper skin, his jet black hair, his chestnut eyes that seemed to have aged drastically since I last looked into them and his strong jaw that was now lined with a thin coating of stubble that never was there before. Everything about him is older. He's not the teenage boy that I used to know. We are two people with our paths entwined, but maybe I was wrong at how our story ends.

Looking at him now, truly seeing him I feel only a fraction of what I used to. The majority of me is craving to run out of the hospital doors and throw my arms around Jasper, the man who has truly taught me what love is. He truly accepts me for me and who I was, who I am and who I might be.

Jacob was a part of me and he always will be, but I've ceased my second chance - well, third if you count fuckward, which I don't - and I've chosen Jasper and in the process I've let go of Jacob, or the part of me that was holding on to him, the part of me afraid to let go.

I stepped forward aware that all eyes were on the two of us.

"Bella" he whispered as pain began flickering in his eyes as well as happiness and about another million different emotions.

I smiled slightly as I stepped forward again. "You look older." I spoke softly, but my voice seemed so loud in the silent room.

"So do you," he rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit- something's never change.

I arched a brow. "Nervous?" I asked playfully.

Something changed then and he smiled slightly. It was a fraction of the smile that he used to give me, but it there was hope. "Petrified, you?"

I shook my head and ran a hand through my mane of hair that fell in wild curls failing down my back. "I don't know what to feel. My father's is lying in a hospital bed and when I think of him I just want to scream, cry... then there's you," I snorted which sounded very unattractive, "I thought that I would have nervous breakdown when I saw you, but I see now!" I whispered.

He stepped forward. "See what?" he whispered.

"That I have to let you go and embrace my future." I smiled sadly up at him, "And I actually think I can." I exhaled deeply.

I felt his warmth swamp me and I found myself in his arms, the arms of a man that held me close for so many nights. The arms that held me together through so much. The arms of a lover from my past.

"I'll always love you Isabella Swan, whatever and whoever you become- you deserve a happily ever after, whatever that may be." His chin rested on the top of my head. "And I'm sorry, for everything." He whispered and as he did I could feel the tears.

I shook my head. "Don't be sorry for finding your imprint." I pulled back and palmed his scorching cheek. "That day, no one had congratulated you, not like when everyone else found their imprint and I realized that it was because of me. It was because they would never do anything to hurt me." I looked around the room briefly with love in my eyes for all of them before returning my gaze to Jacob whose eyes were clouded with unshed tears. "I left because I wanted you to have your imprint, your happy ending. I wanted them to congratulate you and meet her without feeling guilt over me..." I sighed. "I left so you could love her and try and forget me. So that you wouldn't have to feel that guilt every time we ran into each other. I wanted you to have the life that you so deserved and to live without any reservation. I love you that much and though it's not the same love that we used to share, I love you just as much and all the same."

I felt his hand palm my cheek like I was with him. "Thank you." He whispered and I felt his lips brush mine in the softest of gestures. "The fact is that I will always love you, but you're right. We have to let go, but for the record I could never forget you or love you any less than I ever have either." He whispered with sadness wrapping around his words.

He stepped back and seemed to return to a more upbeat and playful Jacob "Your future is waiting for you outside; and I believe Charlie wants to talk to him." He said with a slight smile that held mischief before pushing me towards the door with a smile that had once made my insides melt. Now it just gives me a warm feeling, a feeling that I don't think will ever go away as long as I'm around him. But it's not a bad feeling. I think I can live with it as long as I have a certain southern gentlemen by my side.

Could this really be happening?! So many different emotions coursed through me, fear for Charlie, familial love for all of those around me, loss and happiness at seeing Jacob and accepting our fate, love for Jasper and just an overwhelming sense of confusion.

Nothing seemed to make any sense; everything seemed to be hazy as if I wasn't really living this life, like it was a dream. But it isn't and as I stepped out the hospital doors, I hesitated only long enough to feel the sharp pain that was the absence of a future that will never be; me and Jacob. I opened my eyes and stepped into the future that is waiting for me. Jasper, my future with him is still blurry and still unknown, but I'm not going to wait twenty years before I realize that it's him I want!

**A/N:**** This was definitely a heart-wrenching chapter, but the story is FAR from over! The wolves know that it's a vampire by the smell that was clinging to her, but do they know that it's a Cullen, or rather Whitlock now, and that he is a human drinker? Does Charlie know? What will everyone's reactions be to Jasper when he comes in the next chapter? What did you think about Bella's revelation and her brief confrontation with Jacob? She's a good person even though she is one sassy broad! READ AND REVIEW!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my REVIEWS and I will answer them in my next AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Check out the summaries:**

**The Demonic Princess: **_Collaboration with Whitlock Girl: After the disastrous birthday party Alice divorces Jasper because she claims that she is Edward's mate, but really, she only cheated on him. When The Cullen's left, they had no idea that Bella wasn't human. She is something much more sinister than any vampire. Are the Cullens not what they seem? How did Carlisle and Esme become so power hungry? J/B_

**Once Bitten:** _Adopted from Wolf of Skadi: Liberty was found in a frail state by the Cullens when they were hunting. After taking her home & helping her heal they discover that she is a Dhampir & the daughter of Aro Volturi who is not the fair ruler that they had thought him to be. She is an assassin & now on the run from refusing an order! How will her new mate & family save her? Jasper/OC_

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Once Bitten' **NEW!**  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'**  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's**

**Wendy1969:** 'Flashbacks'  
**TessaStarChild:**'How You Make Me Feel'**  
Mrs Peeta Mellark 2.0:** 'Undisclosed Desires'** NEW!  
LuckyStar125:**'Unbreakable Faith'  
**WhitlockGirl:** 'The Demonic Princess' **NEW!  
PugLove:** 'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones FanFictions featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Chapter 17:**** Chances  
(Isabella's POV)**

"Are you sure about this?" He asked again for the fifth time as we ascended the stairs.

I chuckled as I looked at his expression. I've never seen so much fear in his eyes before. I thought it was an emotion that he didn't possess. "I'm positive! My dad wants to see you."

He grunted something inaudible to my ears before pitching his voice at a volume that only I could hear. "The wolves?" I captured my bottom lip between my teeth as I thought. No, they don't partially want to see him, but they have to. He's a part of my life just like they are.

"Exactly!" he mumbled.

I snorted rather unattractively. "Stop whining. It'll be fine!" It feels strange; it's usually him giving me reassuring words, not the other way round.

I pushed the door open that brought us on to the right level. It closed with a hefty _BANG _behind us making me jump ever so slightly before I felt a hand slip into mine. I gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Ready?" I whispered in vein knowing that they could still probably hear me.

His nostrils flared, "Its stinks of wet dog!" _Great, smart thing to say! _

Jasper stiffened and a door flung open at the end of the corridor. Sam, Paul and Jacob filled out of the room while Quil and Embry stuck there heads out of the door frame.

"You don't smell too fresh yourself!" Sam half spoke half growled. Jasper pulled me closer to his side trying to protect me from a nonexistent threat.

"You failed to mention his diet change, Bella!" That was Jacob, he looked like he was about to start foaming at the mouth. His whole frame was shaking yet rigid with his hands balled up in fist by his sides obviously trying to gain some control over himself.

"It breaks the treaty and puts your life at risk even more so than we thought." Paul said seething while stepping forward as the harsh words fell from his lips. Sam put a restraining hand on his shoulder holding him back.

"Explain Bella, please." Sam looked sad. I know of the treaty and the treaty states if any of them so much as _bites _a human the treaty is void and a war between the La Push Pack and the Cullen's begins. So the vein part of me had hoped that this wouldn't happen and that they would accept him if he made me happy! I guess the Pack and La Push's safety comes before _my_ happiness.

Jasper was as stiff as a board beside me his eyes glancing frantically everywhere. I squeezed his hand and looked up at him tugging his arm so that he would look down. He complied and his red eyes met my brown ones and I smiled the smallest of smiles, one that said _it will be ok. _

"He's not a monster-" I was cut off instantly.

"He kills innocent people, Bella! How can you be ok with that? How can you love him?" Jacob said with disgust evident in his voice as he pointed to Jasper.

I felt my anger rising at his words and had to grit my teeth together, balling my free hand in a fist at my side. "You're wrong! He doesn't kill innocent people!" No one cut me off, so I continued. "He kills rapist, thieves, murders; those who take life because they can, not because they need it to survive. He kills those not worthy of life. I know he's still killing, but I don't see it that way; he's ridding the world of the scum on this earth. I look at it as a good thing! Not to mention he's not a Cullen; he's a Whitlock. So the treaty doesn't mean a thing in regards to his diet." The tension in the air between us all was thick as silence fell around us.

I was about to speak, but Sam beat me to it. "Are there more of you, here?" he directed the question at Jasper.

He nodded, "Yes, we have several friends that have come with us. They wanted to be here for Bella." He placed his arm around my waist and I smiled up at him in contentment. In that moment I was happy. Here, in his arms, the bad stuff seemed to just fly away, if only for a short time.

They were all still rigid and shaking ever so slightly, but Sam nodded, "Ok, but if you so much as cross the treaty line or bite an innocent human then not even Bella will be able to stop us from killing you." I shivered at the timbre in his voice. He meant it!

**(Jasper's POV)**

"That's fair." I said with a nod in the Alphas direction. He felt guilty at his agreement with me, yet his love for my Bella was holding him back from taking the action.

"Sam, you can't be-" Sam cut Jacob off. Jacob was a whirl of emotions. There were so many that it was hard to get a fix on any one of them.

Sam turned and placed a reassuring hand on Jacob's shoulder, "I don't like it any more than you, but look! She's happy and she deserves that." He pitched his voice too low for Bella to hear and I felt a flash of curiosity from her before her emotions sealed off again.

A low growl emanated from Jacob as his eyes flashed to me and Bella and then to my arm wrapped around her waist. Jealousy shone brighter than all of his other emotions. He still loves her and it kills him that he can't have her and that she's with me. There was a war ragging within him, a war of emotions and I felt bad for the oversized wolf. He never meant to hurt anyone and especially not Bella. He finally nodded and looked away from Bella and me.

"Charlie wants to see you, Jasper. Alone!" Paul says, his tone hard, but not hate filled; a start maybe? Who am I kidding, we will never be friends, yet I hope that we can get along for Bella's sake. Choosing between me and them would kill her.

._.-;'~0~';-._.

"I had a feeling it would be one of you!" The hoarse voice spoke as I stepped into the white walled room. Alone.

Bella was talking to the wolves in the other room; Charlie had respected his request to speak to me alone and I've never been more scared. Stupid! But so very true!

"I know what you are Jasper!" his statement startled me for a moment before I regained composer. "My Bella knows how to find danger- are you a danger?" Even weak he holds the firm timbre in his voice and a fierce need to protect his daughter.

I pondered his question long enough to think of an explanation that would satisfy him and sound right. "I was once, I admit that, but Sir, I could never hurt your daughter. She means too much to me. She thinks I'm changing her life, but she's the one changing mine. I've never felt so alive in all of my time as the man I am now. I thought that the bite had killed the man that I used to be, but with Bella, I'm slowly starting to find the good in me again- the human side of me." I glance away feeling oddly embarrassed.

The room filled with an uncomfortable silence; the only noise was Charlie's labored breathing. I could hear Bella talking- she sounded sad, stressed, but amongst it all there was happiness! It was a feeling that I hadn't felt too often since she came back into my life, but slowly but surely, she was coming back to life.

"You love her?" I turned my gaze back to Charlie, his eyes never leaving me; his features had softened making him look older and sicker.

I nodded, "With everything that I have." He lifts his hand and grasps mine. I stiffen slightly at the touch.

He drew in a wheezy breath, "How did you two meet? Did you go looking for her?" I looked out the window, the wolves were all listening and Bella looked tense. They had relayed Charlie's question to her. _She doesn't want them to know!_ Her stiff tense body language told me that.

"We met one night, she was working; I think it's best if Bella tells you what she does, Sir. It's not my place to say and no, I never went looking for her, Sir. We just found each other again." He exhaled, choking as he did so; he coughed as best he could but winced every time.

"Is she safe? What she does, is it safe?" There was fear for his daughter shining in his eyes and wrapped around his hoarse words.

"She's safe now, Charlie." I said dodging the question. _Pins _isn't safe, but what bar filled with rowdy men and woman wearing barely any clothes is? But what farther wants to hear of their daughter working in that environment? None that I know of and in Charlie's state its best not to say anything. Though the wolves are a different story, I can feel their curiosity. They want to know!

"Look after her, Jasper; she's been through too much! You hurt her and those boys out there will hunt you down." I glance through the window to see the wolves all nod.

"You sound like you won't be too!" I paused, "Though, I won't hurt her." I said my words tripping over each other in their rush to be heard. "It would be like hurting myself."

"You're a smart boy, Jasper. I only have a ten percent chance of recovery!" As to prove his point he spluttered and coughed before falling back against the pillow, eyes closing with a strangled sigh.

The door creeks behind me; Bella stands there with tears in her eyes. Paul stands beside her with a hand on her shoulder and sorrow emanating off him. I look to her, she heard- I can see it in her eyes.

"There's a _ten percent_ chance it will be sunny tomorrow, so I brought a sundress." She emphasized the words 'ten percent' with such emotion as she walked towards Charlie grabbing his other hand in hers. "I believe in that ten percent, even if you don't- I'll believe in it for the both of us!" A tear slid down her snow white skin and I wanted to wipe it away, erase the pain, the sadness.

"Bells," she cuts him off with a stern look.

"No," she has a fire burning in her eyes with determination running through her veins. "I won't let you give up. Fight!" Her words were fierce, fiercer than I've ever heard, but also scared.

Charlie exhaled with a small smile on his lips, "I'll fight for as long as I can." It won't pacify Bella for long, but for now she nodded and sat beside him, never letting his hand go. His emotions are dull, fading, but I can still feel the love that he holds for his daughter and the fear of leaving her.

Night engulfs us all quickly and while Charlie slips into a peaceful slumber so does Bella, her head resting on the edge of the bed, her hand still firmly in Charlie's. The Pack had gone minus Sam who stayed and was joined with a Quileute woman, Emily?

They sat in the waiting room wrapped up in each other. Imprinting. Bella hand explained it briefly, but feeling the connection made me understand. It runs deeper than any other love I've ever felt aside from the mating bond of other vampires that I've come across. They're dependent on each other, like humans need oxygen. It's not natural, but it's beautiful. Nothing can tear them a part. It was then that I realized that the emotions and the pull are the same kind of feelings that I harbor for Bella.

Could it be possible? Have I finally found my true life mate? I never thought that it would happen for me.

My gaze snaps to Bella as she shifts, but doesn't stir, she merely sighs sleepily. I'm left watching her; the way her hair cascades over her shoulders and onto the bed where her head is buried in her folded arms and the wispy curls that fall and frame her feminine features.

She normally shields her emotions from me, but for now her guard is down in her sleep and I find that little pieces of her emotions break the gates within her and gravitate towards me. She shifts again and a spark of happiness shots through me; her happiness?

"Jasper," I tilt my head waiting for her to continue, but when she doesn't, I realize that she's asleep. She's dreaming about me? A stupid boyish grin curled my lips.

"She talks in her sleep a lot." I jerk upright and look away from Bella not realizing that I was so absorbed by her.

Sam stood in the frame of the door casting shadows throughout the room. "Never tell her any secrets. I made that mistake once." He shook his head with a small smile playing on his lips as he looked fondly upon Bella. "She whispered it one night when the boys were patrolling near her house." Amusement and embarrassment coursed through him and I raised a brow questioningly.

"That bad?" I asked trying to hide my amusement.

"Pretty embarrassing!" he replied with a shakily laugh. "So, it's true? You all have gifts?"

I think part of him truly wanted to know and the other half just wanted to change the subject. I aided his path and answered the questioning that was steering us away from his secret!

"Not all vampires, just some," I leaned back in my chair. "I'm an empath. I can feel your emotions and tweak them. Make you feel what I want you to feel." That seemed to put Sam on edge and he straightened out, pushing his chest out a little.

I sighed running a hand through my dirty blonde tousled hair, "I know that you don't trust me, but you trust Bella. She wouldn't bring me here if she thought that I would hurt anyone. I would never do anything to hurt or disappoint her which means that I have to play nice with you, all of you. Can you at least try and trust me?"

His emotions wavered, indecisive. "You and your family hurt her. If any of you Cullen's-"

I cut him off, not wise, but necessary. "Like Bella said earlier, I'm not a Cullen. I'm a Whitlock and believe me; if I see Edward again he'll have to answer a few questions. None of us knew what happened when he left her. He didn't tell us anything... just that he left her in the middle of God damn nowhere-" I stopped myself as the wood of the armrest started to crumble under my iron grip.

He stepped inside of the room closing the door behind him glancing briefly at Emily's sleeping form before his eyes landed on me once again. "Ok Whitlock, you have my guarded trust! But if you hurt her there will be nothing in this world that will stop me from finding you." He looked to Bella, his features instantly softening. "She's been through too much to get hurt again. When you and the Cullen's left it crushed her, but when Jacob walked in that day she ... it was like she wasn't even there. She was empty, and then she was gone." His sadness seeped into me. He swallowed loudly trying to push down the emotion.

"I never thought we'd see her again. We all knew Leah was in contact with her, but even Leah doesn't know where she's been, what she's been doing." His curiosity peaked. "Earlier you said that it wasn't your place to say, about her job. Is it that bad?"

I studied him and his emotions before answering. "The first time that I saw her I didn't even realize that it was her. She works in a bar; I won't tell you the name or where, that is her place to say, but her job could be dangerous. Rowdy men and half naked woman isn't a good combination." Something flashed in his eyes and coursed through his veins, anger!

"Was she a-" I knew what he was getting at and I shook my head allowing him to relax slightly.

"For now she's a skimpy clothed waitress, one with a hell of an attitude!" I smirked as I remembered her grinding up on me. Looking over at her now, no makeup, just natural her, she looked vulnerable nothing like _Izzy. _

There is two sides to Isabella Swan, Izzy; the self-confident, sexy vixen afraid of nothing and no one. And then there's Bella; who seems to attract danger and heart break. A girl who's scared of losing the people that she loves the most. I love both sides of her, it's who she is. If only she could accept both sides.

"You care about her, I'll give you that. Look after her, Jasper. She's special, don't let her go." Sam stands with a sadness filling him as he moved to the door, his feet _thudding _slightly against the linoleum floor.

"It's not possible for me to let her go completely because of what she is to me. I've only just discovered it and haven't even had the chance to process it yet, but if it is what I think it is, it's very similar to your 'imprinting'. She's the other half of my soul. I wouldn't be able to live without being near her, but since she's human, she would be able to learn to adapt." I winced slightly at the thought and paused before looking back over at Sam. "If I don't let her go, you know what she will become. Can you accept that?" I said it softly and barely above a whisper. Of course he heard and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"The path her life takes won't be altered by mine or my Pack brother's influence. If she chooses that life then we will accept it," he turned so that he faced me once more, the Alpha timbre in his tone strong. "We won't fight the decision or you."

"Are you giving me permission to change her?" I was staring disbelievingly as the words fell from his lips. Yet his emotions told me everything that I needed to know, he hated what he was saying, but he loves her more than he hates what she will become.

He nodded once; "Because I know what it would be like in your place giving the imprint, I give you permission as long as it's what she wants." With that he turned and left the room leaving me alone with my thoughts.

._.-;'~0~';-._.

**(Bella's POV)**

I was awakened by a stream of light pouring through the gaps in the hospital's blinds. I closed my eyes before blinking several times to clear the hazy colored spots that were clouding my vision before I stood and walked over to the window. I twisted the cord opening the blinds letting the light flood the room.

"It's a good job you brought a sun dress." I smiled as I felt Jasper's arms wrap around me from behind as he whispered into my ear; his sweet cool breath tickled my sensitive skin.

I untangled myself from his embrace before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and taking my father's hand. "See? You just have to believe. Ten percent isn't a lot- but it's enough!"

**A/N:**** Tear… So, what did you guys think? Sam seems pretty excepting, but not all of the wolves feel the same way, namely Jacob. I hope that you liked the chapter. The plot was written by I-Have-A-Dark-Side, but I revised and beta'd it to make it my own. Read and Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out some of my stories that are posted on my page!**

**Summaries:**

**Elemental Bella: **_Bella is not human, she never has been. But what is she? Peter is a lonely and miserable vampire. He and Bella meet in a bar after Edward and the Cullens leave. Bella immediately knows that they are mates. What happens when Jasper finds out that Bella is Peter's mate and they decide to mess around with the Cullens? PeterxBella_

**The Demonic Princess:**_Collaboration with Whitlock Girl: After the disastrous birthday party Alice divorces Jasper because she claims that she is Edward's mate, but really, she only cheated on him. When The Cullen's left, they had no idea that Bella wasn't human. She is something much more sinister than any vampire. Are the Cullens not what they seem? How did Carlisle and Esme become so power hungry? J/B_

**Once Bitten:** _Adopted from Wolf of Skadi: Liberty was found in a frail state by the Cullens while they're hunting. After taking her home & helping her heal they discover that she is a Dhampir & the daughter of Aro Volturi who's not the fair ruler that they had thought him to be. She's an assassin & now on the run for refusing an order. How will her new mate & family manage to save her? Jasper/OC_

**Never as it Seems:** _What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. After unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is rescued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality._

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Once Bitten' **NEW!**  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'**  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's**

**Wendy1969:** 'Flashbacks'  
**WhitlockGirl:** 'Elemental Bella'** NEW!  
Mrs Peeta Mellark 2.0:** 'Undisclosed Desires'** NEW!  
LuckyStar125:**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
PugLove:** 'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
TessaStarChild:**'How You Make Me Feel'  
**WhitlockGirl:** 'The Demonic Princess' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones FanFictions featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. –B**

**You Promised Forever**

**A/N:**** This story was adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side. I will be revising some of the chapters before finishing it. We both hope that you enjoy the story! Read and Review!**

**Chapter 18:**** Landslide  
(Isabella's POV)**

Night was slowly engulfing us. I, along with Jasper, Char, Peter, Trent and Chase were in the field; the one where the Cullens played Baseball and where James, Victoria and Laurent stumbled upon me and the Cullen's. Well, maybe not _stumbled_ because Vampires don't trip- unlike me.

It's been a week since we arrived here and tonight the Pack has requested to meet the 'other leeches' as they so kindly put it. It's also the first time that I've really left Charlie's side. The doctors are confident that he'll recover. He won't be his old self, but at least he'll be alive.

Char forced me to have a shower and change my clothes before coming here. Wise, as I think I was starting to smell rather rancid.

"Oh, you fucker!" Trent went flying backwards into an unsuspecting tree.

_Poor thing_. It snapped in two under his weight and the force at which Chase had pushed him. Mock fighting between the two of them is a common thing. Sometimes I think it goes a little beyond mock fighting though. Damn men and their pride, always have to be the best.

I untangle myself from a chuckling Jasper and gave him a stern look before turning to the two idiots, "You two, cut it out! You'll give the Pack the wrong impression." I shout one hand on my hip while pursing my lips.

"Oh come on, Bell's! When you're a vamp you'll be dying to get in on the action." Trent said charging towards me and capturing me in his large muscular arms before swinging me around. _Such an Emmett thing to do_!

I thump his chest with my fist, but giggle at the same time. "Put me down you big lug!" I screeched out still laughing with my legs flailing about. "Jasper!" I called for his aid. Of course he answers and Trent is off me in no time. Oh, how I love _my_ Jasper.

Jasper smiles down at me, his wispy blonde locks falling into his eyes obscuring my view of them. I push them behind his ears. "That's better," I say with a breathy sigh.

He kisses the tip of my nose before stiffening. The others all seem to form a circle around me. The wolves are coming. I can't help but smile. The last week there's always been a wolf as well as Jasper by my side, but never Leah. This will be the first time that I've seen her since my departure.

"Are they in human or wolf form?" I ask Jasper looking up at him with obvious excitement shining in my eyes.

"Human, it seems they trust us. Well, you." I smiled in reply.

Jasper has grown on them, especially Seth; they've got some weird bond and unexpectedly so do Sam and Jasper. It's strange, but nice. Jacob has kept his distance and that's ok. It's still hard for the both of us, but we're making head way. It's a start.

I play with the hem of my rather tight fitting jumper. I cursed mentally at myself for letting Char dress me. A pair of my tightest low hanging jeans, a skin tight jumper and a pair of heeled army style boots isn't probably the best outfit that I could have worn.

I glared at Char who surprisingly knows why; her response is to mouth 'you look hot' as she winked before she glances back to the tree line on the opposite side of the field. Jasper's arms around me tighten and then I see them threw the gap between Chase and Trent who are standing in front of me.

A smile stretches my lips as I catch Leah walking a little ways behind Paul.

"Calm down" Jasper murmurs. I think I was actually jumping on the spot.

"Sorry," I whispered, but I'm really not.

"No, you're not," he replied with a gutsy laugh before he jerks his head in the direction of the approaching wolves who were all staring at the red eyed vamps around me.

"Go," he sighed. He doesn't like it - me being so close to them - but he knows deep down that they won't hurt me.

I push myself threw the gap between Trent and Chase who look to Jasper curiously. He nods letting them know that it's ok and then I'm off running towards Leah.

As soon as she catches site of me she smiled. "God, I've missed you." She said wrapping her arms around me embracing me in her warmth. I'm aware that the others are around us and that Jasper and the others are staring intently at me, but I just let myself sink into my sister's embrace.

"I've missed you too, Leah" I mumbled into her neck.

"Hey, what about me?" Seth whined jokingly before I flung myself at him.

He caught me, _thank God, _and laughed. "I missed you too, Sis!"

I made the rounds hugging everyone and I felt all warm and fussy inside... I feel whole. I've missed this, them.

Jacob is the last one to greet me. "Thank you for coming." I say gazing at my feet, fidgeting.

"I had to meet your new family, Bell's. And to make sure that you're safe and all." He said with a strained smile.

"I'm safe, Jacob. I promise." I told him as I gave him a small reassuring smile.

"Ok," he said with a playful eye roll though I could tell that he still wasn't convinced.

Leah is by my side as soon as Jacob released me. "So, Jasper is... the blonde one who's looking intently at you, I guess?"

My eye catches Jasper's and before I even know it I'm off walking back to his side. I hate this divide, this invisible line between them and the Pack. I reach for Jasper and Char's hands knowing that they would all follow as I led them towards the Pack.

"Guys, this is my Jasper, but you already know that." I smile as I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"I'm yours, am I?" Jasper smirked down at me.

"Of course!" I grinned. "This is Char, Peter, Trent and Chase." I point to them all separately and to my amusement they all give little waves with small, 'hi's' or 'hello's'.

I carried on with the introductions until everyone is acquainted with each other. The tension was thick in the air, but I ignored it and chatted animatedly, very aware I was the only one talking.

You know how sometimes when you're in an awkward situation you wish for something to happen, for someone to speak or like a bell to ring? Well I was wishing for something just like that.

I got my wish.

Jaspers phone rang and everything went silent. Peter's faced drained of what little color was there and then he spoke, "You should answer that, Jasper." I was by Jasper's side in a flash; I think I shocked some of them by the speed at which I moved.

Jasper pulled his phone out of his back pocket and grimaced when he looked at the name on the screen. I stood up on my tiptoes in order to look.

It read, Alice!

"Alice?" Jasper greeted her with obvious annoyance.

Everyone was silent; of course everyone else could hear the other side of the conversation, apart from me.

"What do you mean, Alice? Is he that stupid?" Jasper's sharp short reply had me concerned.

I looked at Peter, but he didn't meet my gaze, none of my vampires do. So I look to the pack, but they looked confused, their brows were all furrowed.

Jasper began to pace, running his hand threw his tousled blonde hair as the occasional growl slipped from him chest.

"Idiot!" Jasper muttered sharply. I see Trent nod his head from the corner of my eye and Char smacking him around the head, though she too looked like she agreed with Jasper.

Jasper muttered a few more curse words before he said his goodbyes to Alice. He sipped the phone back inside of his pocket without meeting my eyes. He looked to Peter who just stared back, like they were talking without words.

"Would someone please tell us what the hell's going on?" Sam asked in exasperation breaking the silence.

"Yeah and who the fuck are the Volturi?" Paul questioned.

Recognition sparks within me; the Volturi, the royalty of the vampire world and the most dangerous of their kind.

"Jasper?" I whispered softly. He meets my eyes and I hate what I see: fear, sadness, anger and a billion other emotions.

Wordlessly he wrapped me in his arms. He inhaled my scent and it seemed to calm him ever so slightly.

"Major, they need to know; she needs to know." Char whispered addressing Jasper with his old warrior name... is that a sign? Probably and a bad sign at that.

"I know, Char. I know." He replied sounding defeated.

Without letting me go he tells the Pack who the Volturi are, and what they stand for. I shiver at the thought of the power they possess.

"So, what? They know about us? Edward told them?" Jake asked and I pulled myself out of Jasper's arms quickly.

"What!?" I screeched a little too loudly. "Edward told the Volturi about the Pack? Why?"

Jasper signed looking resigned. "Maybe you should tell her the other half of the conversation, the one that she didn't hear." Peter suggested.

Jasper nodded then took my hand. "Alice rang and said that Edward saw her vision; the one where you and I disappeared." He paused.

"And…" I questioned not understanding what that had to do with anything.

"Edward, he still loves you. At first he was angry that I was with you and he wasn't... then he realized what that meant. Remember when I was so worried, because when people usually disappear from her visions it means that they're about to die…"

I gasped, "Edward went to the Volturi to kill himself."

Jasper nodded.

"But why?" I spluttered. "He doesn't love me! He left me! He said that never wanted me… I was nothing to him..."

Jasper stopped my jabber. "He always loved you and he still does. He said those things because he didn't want you to get hurt. What he didn't know was that you'd just hang around with different monsters and someday find me again."

I smiled to myself at that. I am a danger magnet.

"I still don't understand though. How do the Volturi know about the Pack?"

"Aro reads minds; he saw them in Edward's thoughts."

"What does that mean for us?" Sam stepped forwards his eyes on Jasper only.

Jasper didn't speak. "Jasper?" I whispered.

Peter shuffled from side to side; Char has her eyes on me, sadness evident. Trent and Chase are sharing looks, fear.

The Jasper speaks and everything becomes clear. "There coming here. The Volturi, especially Caius, have a problem with Werewolves. They know of your existence and so they will end you." He spoke directly to Sam.

A sob breaks from my chest, "No!" I wailed pulling myself from Jasper's grasp.

"No they can't, they've done nothing wrong-"

Jasper looks pained, "There's more, Bella." He whispered.

He's hazy, the tears clouding my vision as I looked up at him. I feel warmth on my right as Leah slipped her hand into mine. I feel ice coldness on my left as Char entwines our fingers on my other side.

"Alice was on her way to stop Edward; she didn't get there in time so she planned to stay on the outskirts of Volterra; she knew he was safe and that Aro wouldn't destroy Edward." Jasper sneered the last part.

"Jasper," Peter presses impatiently with a warning in his voice.

Jasper gives him a sharp look, "Alice's plan didn't go quite as she wanted. Two of the Guards found her and took her to see Aro."

Jasper stopped and I put the pieces together.

"Aro knows about me and that I'm human."

Several of the wolves snarled while Jasper hung his head nodding.

"They also know you're here too, here with the wolves. They plan to take care of both of their _problems _in one go." Jasper said 'problems' with heavy sadness.

Too many emotions and too many thoughts ran through my mind. Then, one thought broke through all of the rest and without realizing it I spoke it out loud…

_"Why does shit always happen in this fuckin' field?!"_

**A/N:**** CLIFF HANGER! What do you think will happen with Bella and the wolves? I'm dying to hear your thoughts! Let me know what you think! This chapter was written by I-Have-A-Dark-Side and was revised by me, Xo BellaItalia oX!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Babysis64****:****thank you for the update it was very good the way Charlie accepted Jasper and asked him questions about his daughter that is a good thing right to ask questions and what not for the love Charlie has for his daughter this is good to know that Jasper will look after her and protect her and how does he know that Bella is his true soul mate of the vampire world huh did he feel the sparks that they are supposed to different but good in a long run aren't they supposed to feel electrical current run through each other how the vampire knows that the person is the true soul mate.**

_He knows that Bella is his true mate because of A. the pull he feels towards her. B. he does feel the spark, if you look back, I did write about it. C. the protectiveness. D. He compared the bond that he had with Bella to other mated pairs, but the one that he mentioned was Emily and Sam. I will be writing more about it at a later chapter when Bella finds out. Thanks for reading and the reviews! _

**Check out some of my stories that are posted on my page!**

**Summaries:**

**Unimaginable Outcomes: **_Natalie Swan and her sister Bella move to Forks to live with their dad, Charlie. After starting school, they meet the infamous Cullen family where Natalie finds out that she's the human mate of the God of War & will learn about love, loss, sacrifice, & adventure as she takes a nose dive in to the supernatural world of mythical creatures. A Twilight Story Jasper/Natalie Bella/Edward_

**Unbreakable Faith: **_After the Cullen's left town, Bella's cousin, Faith, comes to live with her & Charlie. All the women on Faith's mother's side have the gift of foresite, meaning that she knows about the supernatural. But that's not all. When she was born the spirit of an important member of the vampire world had entered her mind but this only the beginning of Faith's journey! Jas/Faith Bella/Ed_

**Once Bitten:** _Adopted from Wolf of Skadi: Liberty was found in a frail state by the Cullens while they're hunting. After taking her home & helping her heal they discover that she is a Dhampir & the daughter of Aro Volturi who's not the fair ruler that they had thought him to be. She's an assassin & now on the run for refusing an order. How will her new mate & family manage to save her? Jasper/OC_

**Never as it Seems:** _What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. After unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is rescued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality._

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Once Bitten' **NEW!**  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'**  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's**

**Wendy1969:** 'Flashbacks'  
**WhitlockGirl:** 'Elemental Bella'** NEW!  
Mrs Peeta Mellark 2.0:** 'Undisclosed Desires'** NEW!  
LuckyStar125:**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
PugLove:** 'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
TessaStarChild:**'How You Make Me Feel'  
**WhitlockGirl:** 'The Demonic Princess' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones FanFictions featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. –B**

**You Promised Forever**

**A/N:**** This story was adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side. I will be revising some of the chapters before finishing it. We both hope that you enjoy the story! Read and Review!**

_**PLEASE READ:**__ There will be a pole at the bottom of the chapter and in order for me to continue on a route that will please everyone, I need all of you people to give me their opinions. So please make sure you read the Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter and give me your choice on how you think I should proceed. _

**Chapter 19****: Eternal Desires  
(Isabella's POV)**

"Don't you think that it should be _my_ decision?" I all but screeched at the room that was filled with Vampires and Werewolves.

Jasper for the hundredth time sighed, while running a hand through his hair. A nervous human habit he can't seem to shake. "Bella it _is _your decision, but turning you now would only hinder us."

Char untangled herself from Peter's arms and walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "What Jasper is trying to say is that with you being a newborn would probably put all of our lives more at risk. Newborns are ruled by bloodlust and they fight only with strength. We would all be worrying about _you_ and trying to protect _you _and one of us would most defiantly get hurt_ and_ it would probably be Jasper."

I could see their point, but I was still going to fight mine even if it was a lost cause. "Train me; if anyone can train a newborn quickly, it's you guys." I meet every single pair of red eyes, leaving Jasper for last. "I want to help; I don't want to be the human that has to sit aside while others risk their lives for me and those that I care about. I want to fight."

Jasper erased the several feet between us, cupping my cheek in his palm. "That's one of the reasons why I won't change you." He said.

He must have seen my confusion because he continued.

"I want you to be changed because it's what you want, not because you feel like it's something that you should do." He sighed as he said it while pain flashed in his eyes.

It was my turn to palm his cheek, making him meet my gaze. "That's not the only reason Jasper," I whisper while I pushed all my love for him, to him- for him to feel.

He gasps and I smiled; it worked. He had felt the emotions that I was trying to send him.

"You... I...felt-"I pushed a finger to his lips trying not to laugh at his stuttering; though it was rather satisfying to render him speechless.

"I love you. I've chosen my life and now I want to start living it, starting with protecting the ones that I love; you, my new family, the Pack." I said with as much passion as I could muster.

He sighed, "You're trying to protect others when you should be protecting yourself. You're a human and for now it must to stay that way. If after this if you want to be a vampire I will change you."

My palm clutched his cheek a little tighter, though it would feel like nothing to him. "This isn't a choice between being human and being a vampire, it's between who I should be and who I am. I've always felt out of step, literally stumbling through my life. I've never felt normal, because I'm not normal and I don't want to be. I've had to face death, lose and pain in your world but I've also never felt stronger, more real, more myself because it's my world too. It's where I belong, with you." I said fiercely.

"After," was all he said closing his eyes as he did so.

"What if after's too late, what if there is no after?" I breathe out the words, trying to say them as quietly as possible scared that if I said them too loudly they would come true.

"Are you scared that I won't make it out of this alive or that you won't?" He inquired his eyes soft and sad.

"Both," I whispered resting my forehead on his chest, my palms now on his torso, his muscles flexing at my touch beneath his shirt.

"Don't be, I will be fine and _we_ will all keep you safe." He whispered into my ear, his cool breath dancing over my skin sending a warm current through my body, desire. _This man does crazy things to me._

"You wouldn't have to if you changed me." I muttered, half-heartedly.

"Bella," he growled my name, _another turn-on. _

"Ok, ok, after." I whispered trying to hide my desire for him by burying my face into the crook of his neck. I could still think clearly right now and just because he wouldn't change me before this fight, didn't mean that I wouldn't do what I could while I was human. If anything happened to him, there would be no point to living. But I knew that if he knew what I was thinking that he would lock me away for this fight and I couldn't have that. I would figure out a way no matter what in order for me to make a difference while human. I would even go to the Volturi myself and intercept them to try to deflate the situation.

"I can feel it, Bella. I can feel you're want." He spoke breaking me out of my thoughts. I shivered as he whispered into my ear once again this time nibbling on my lobe, sending delicious currents through me before they settled in the pit of my stomach.

A cough brought me back to the real world; where we both stood in the middle of the dining room with the Pack and the Whitlock family all smirking and looking at us with raised eyebrows.

"Anyway" I mumble trying to think of something to say, "How are we going to, you know, fight them off." _It was the best I could come up with. _

Leah shook her head smirking while Char did the exact same thing. They both noticed and looked at each other... before laughing. Everyone was stunned into silence.

"What are you both laughing at?" Paul asked, his brows furrowed with confusion.

I scowled at them both, which of course made them laugh harder. Jasper was smiling whether because he was amused himself or just because he could feel there amusement, I'm not sure.

"Bella-"

"Trying-"

"To change-"

"The subject."

They got out the sentence between the two of them, both of them clutching their sides.

"Well, it's actually a sensible question, even if it was a lame way of trying to cover up her desire for Jasper." Peter said a smirk aimed in my direction.

I snort and scowled while Jasper just wrapped his arms around me. "So, how are we going to fight them?"

Peter looked behind me at Jasper who no doubt was looking straight back at him. There silent conversations get quite annoying. Sometimes I even think that it would be good to read minds like fuckward.

"_We _are going to call in some friends and some old acquaintances." Jasper emphasized the word _'we' _a little too strongly.

Paul scowled, "I suppose they will be like you?"

Peter barked out a laugh, "We'll, I'm not too friendly with many shape-shifters, so yes, they will be like us; vampires." He widened his eyes in mock fear, mocking Paul. Not a good thing to do.

"I meant will they'll be vampires like you, human blood drinkers. Not like the Culle-"Paul stopped midsentence glancing at me- all of them did- with worried expressions. Jasper tightened his hold on me a fraction before pulling me closer into his chest trying to comfort me, but it wasn't needed.

I rolled my eyes, "Cullen's, Cullen's, Cullen's..." I repeated the name several times. "You can say the name, Paul. I've let go of the past and I'm looking to the future and after this battle I'm hoping that the future is going to be a happy one." I said with a smile and a squeeze of Jasper's hand, trying to be optimistic.

"It will be." He whispered into the crook of my neck before he un-wrapped his arms from my waist.

"The Cullen's," Jasper glanced at me as he said the name and I rolled my eyes, "will be coming though. They'll help!"

The room erupted in snarls, "Edward, the one that got us into this mess is not welcome here." Sam snarled standing and pushing the chair to the ground.

"He can help. Believe me, I don't want him here, Sam, but he is a good fighter and he deserves the fate that some of us may have." Jasper all but snarled back, his anger projected at Edward- that was clear.

"The fate we have?" Jacob asked. "You believe we won't make it? That we won't win?"

The room stilled, dead as the night. I barely moved, fear stilling me.

Jasper bowed his head, never once looking at me. "There will be death, Jacob, on both sides. There is no way around that."

My breathing became erratic. My palms became slick with sweat. The room around me be became fuzzy and unclear. My thoughts scrabbled nothing clear apart from one thought.

_Not everyone will make it through this alive. _There's my optimism shot to the ground!

_**PLEASE READ ALL BELOW!**_

**A/N:**** I'm sorry for the short chapter, it was more of a filler. Also, it may seem like the story will end after the battle, but I can promise you that this is only one of the bumps in the road, though it is a rather big bump. **

**Anyway, what I wanted to talk to you guys about was how I should proceed with the story. I have a few ideas in my head and I wanted to see what would be the most popular route to go with my readers and fans. It is mostly regarding Bella and what will happen to her in future chapters…**

**Choice A.**** Bella remains human for the battle and doesn't get changed for a while and confronts the Volturi as she is.**

**Choice B.**** Something happens where Bella has to be changed in order to save her life because of a life threatening incident.**

**Choice C.**** Jasper is convinced into changing Bella before the battle. **

**Choice D.**** Something happens that Bella is changed, but it wasn't by Jasper. **

**Choice E.**** Bella remains human, but discovers that she can manifest her gift as a human and help her family that way.**

**Choice F.**** If you have an alternate idea, please post it and let me know what you think should happen.**

**Please let me know what you think should happen in my reviews. I have great ideas for all of these choices. Thank you! Read and REVIEW!**

**If you have any questions or comments, please post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note.**

**Check out some of my stories that are posted on my page!**

**Summaries:**

**Unimaginable Outcomes: **_Natalie Swan and her sister Bella move to Forks to live with their dad, Charlie. After starting school, they meet the infamous Cullen family where Natalie finds out that she's the human mate of the God of War & will learn about love, loss, sacrifice, & adventure as she takes a nose dive in to the supernatural world of mythical creatures. A Twilight Story Jasper/Natalie Bella/Edward_

**Unbreakable Faith: **_After the Cullen's left town, Bella's cousin, Faith, comes to live with her & Charlie. All the women on Faith's mother's side have the gift of foresite, meaning that she knows about the supernatural. But that's not all. When she was born the spirit of an important member of the vampire world had entered her mind but this only the beginning of Faith's journey! Jas/Faith Bella/Ed_

**Once Bitten:** _Adopted from Wolf of Skadi: Liberty was found in a frail state by the Cullens while they're hunting. After taking her home & helping her heal they discover that she is a Dhampir & the daughter of Aro Volturi who's not the fair ruler that they had thought him to be. She's an assassin & now on the run for refusing an order. How will her new mate & family manage to save her? Jasper/OC_

**Never as it Seems:** _What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. After unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is rescued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality._

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Once Bitten' **NEW!**  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'**  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's**

**Wendy1969:** 'Flashbacks'  
**WhitlockGirl:** 'Elemental Bella'** NEW!  
Mrs Peeta Mellark 2.0:** 'Undisclosed Desires'** NEW!  
LuckyStar125:**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
PugLove:** 'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
TessaStarChild:**'How You Make Me Feel'  
**WhitlockGirl:** 'The Demonic Princess' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones FanFictions featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. –B**

**You Promised Forever**

**A/N:**** This story was adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side. I will be revising some of the chapters before finishing it. We both hope that you enjoy the story! Read and Review!**

_**PLEASE READ:**__ There will be a __**FINAL POLE**__ at the bottom of the chapter and in order for me to continue on a route that will please everyone, I need all of you people to give me their opinions. So please make sure you read the Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter and give me your choice on how you think I should proceed. _

**Chapter 20:**** My Life  
(Isabella's POV)**

"Are you there yet?" Jasper's voice rang out through the car. He was on the loud speaker and had been since I had left him twenty minutes ago when I had left the house. I was heading to Emily's were I was staying the night while the Pack, Jasper and the gang were out at the baseball field while Jasper continued training everyone.

"Jasper, Leah is running right beside the road that I'm on in the woods in order to protect me; I'm fine now, so please, stop worrying." I said laughing softly though I knew that there was nothing humorous about the situation. I just wanted him to take a breather and not to worry.

Leah was also coming to Emily's house with me so that there would be a wolf in the house with us, but mainly because she wanted to catch up with me.

"I'll stay on the phone with you until I know that you're there. So humor me, please baby? I just want to make sure that you're safe." I heard Peter making fun of Jasper in the background followed by a _thump _and then finally laughter began coming from all of them.

I can guess what had happened; Peter was most likely making fun of Jasper. Char most likely smacked him around on the head causing Trent and Chase to laugh at their friend's misfortune. _I'm good. _

Emily and Sam's house came into view and I smiled, remembering the many happy memories that were formed inside those four walls of the house. But there was one that was not so happy memory; the one that shattered my heart and made me run away. _We won't think of that one. _

"I'm here," I answered while watching Leah run off into the woods no doubt phasing back and making herself presentable, and by that I mean not naked.

Jasper sighed, "Ok, I'll see you soon darlin'."

"Yeah, see you soon." I said sadly. We haven't been apart from each other in a while and the thought was strange and slightly unnerving, but I knew that it was necessary.

"I love you sugar, so don't go doing anything to wild." He said with a hint of humor in his voice, though he was very serious in many ways.

I gasped in mock horror. "Me? Doing something wild? Nope! You're thinking of a different girl!"

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say, darlin,'" I could hear the smile in his voice and I could picture his expression in my mind. A sexy smirk was spreading across his lips while his eyes smoldered me with his gaze. _Yummy!_

"I love you! I'll see you soon." I said before hanging up with a smile.

I grabbed my stuff from the seat next to me and was about to open the door when it was yanked open before I could even touch it. Kim stood there bouncing up and down like she was a Mexican jumping bean.

"BELLA!" she screeched causing me to go temporally deaf.

I smiled and let her practically drag me out the car and into her arms. "Oh Bella, I've missed you so fucking much! I couldn't even describe it if I tried!" She dragged out the 'O' for effect.

"I've missed you too Kim, all of you!" I whispered my throat suddenly thick with emotion.

"Jesus, let her breath, Kim." Leah barked out a laugh as she saw me going a funny shade of purple in Kim's iron grip.

Thankfully, Kim let me go and smiled showing my teeth and all. "Come on, Emily's inside." Kim said dragging me by the hand while Leah picked up all my stuff from the floor where I had dropped my bag upon Kim's attack.

I stepped through the door and was flooded with the familiar scent of baking. I smiled instantly noticing that nothing seemed to have changed. The same pictures still lined the all of the walls; even the ones with me in them. The furniture even seemed to all be in the same place.

"Bella?" A soft motherly voice sang out.

A smiled spread my lips. "Emily," I sighed wrapping my arms around her.

She looked the same like everything else. She even had on the same apron on that I remembered her having all of those years ago. It was as if I hadn't left at all, that I hadn't been gone for a couple of years.

"It's good to have you back, Bella! We've missed you." Emily said softly.

"Yep, it sure is! I know that we'll be catching up later, but for now I smell food and I'm starving!" Leah said with her nose twitching as she sniffed out the source.

Emily and I laughed together before Emily and Leah headed off into the kitchen. It was strange seeing them get along; Leah always was so bitchy before around her and now it was as if a flip had been switched. I suppose her imprinting meant that she now has her soul mate and she can finally let go of Sam.

_Mental note to self, remember to ask about Leah's imprint. _

I headed into the lounge where Kim was flicking through DVD's. She spotted me and smiled. "Hey, I was just seeing what movies that we should watch tonight."

"Sounds good," I replied while making my way over to the back door. I loved the garden here. It was always filled with flowers and exotic looking plants. Of course it was pitch black so I could see nothing.

Something had caught my eye; someone sitting on the back porch all alone. "Who's sitting outside?"

Kim stiffened and began to fumble around with the DVD's. "What about this one?" she asked holding up '_The Proposal'. _

"Kim?" I pressed sternly.

She sighed, "Vanessa, her name is Vanessa."

"Ok," I shrugged not quite understanding her reaction to the girl outside. "Who is she?" I pressed further.

Kim stayed silent for a while before slowly turning to face me. "Vanessa is Jacob's imprint." She finally confessed.

_Oh, that was why she reacted like the way that she did._

"Oh," I sighed not quite knowing what else to say.

"Jacob insisted that she be here. You know, so she's safe with Leah being here and all." She looked panicked and scared and I couldn't help but laugh at her expression; a deer caught in the headlights came to mind.

"Kim, it's ok." I reassured her. "I might go and say hello."

I don't know why, but I felt the need to go and meet the girl who owned Jacob's heart. She is, after all, the girl who now has my old life.

I slowly opened the backdoor and went to sit beside her. I didn't say anything. I just sat next to her not knowing what to say though I knew that I should say something.

But I didn't have to because she spoke first. "He fought it at first. He said that his wolf craved graved me but the man in him loved you. It has taken him a long time for the man in him to love me like his wolf does." She paused, never once looking at me, but was clearly talking to me and knew who I was. "I see it though sometimes; he goes all silent and I know that he's thinking of you." My heart was beating erratically; this stranger's words were affecting me so much.

She tilted her head and looked at me for the first time with her near black eyes meeting mine. "They all do it from time to time; I see the sadness in their eyes as they glance at a photo with you in it. They've never took any of them down, they've never let you go."

"I've never let them go either." I whispered.

We stared at one another for a while, both silent and sad.

"I'm sorry for taking him away from you." She whispered after a while.

"Don't be, you're meant to be together. He loves you and always will with all of his heart. Please don't be sorry about that." I pleaded with conviction.

She sighed as a single tear trickled down her cheek. "He's forced to love me; you have his heart because he wanted you to have it. He chose to love you."

I shook my head. "I don't believe that. Do you want to know what I think imprinting is?"

Her brows furrowed but she nodded anyway.

"I think that imprinting doesn't force you to love someone, but speeds up the process of something that would eventually happen naturally. I think that an imprint just makes the bond between two people stronger, but even without it the two of you would be together." I let my hand rest on her arm. "I think that even without the imprint you would have found each other. You're perfect for one another! That is precisely what imprinting means!"

She stared at me in awe, her jaw slack and her eyes wide. I smiled softly trying to try to coax her into talking. After a while she shook her head softly from side to side, her expression unreadable.

"I see now why they all love you, why they all missed you as much as they did." She whispered. "You're kind to everyone, even those who have hurt you and those who don't deserve your forgiveness or kind words of advice." Her eyes lowered as her hand began to rest on my own hand, "or your support and comfort."

"You make me sound like some kind of Saint. I'm far from it Vanessa. I'm kind because what's the point of being mean? I forgive because in time you always forget the reason that you fought to begin with but people leave it too long to make amends. I offer support and comfort because I know what's it's like not have it and no one should feel that way." I replied trying to keep my emotions in check though I did a pretty lousy job of it because tears began to trickle down my cheeks.

I heard her sniffling and I looked to see more tears as they left streaks down her own cheeks. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." I whispered sadly and guiltily.

She laughed softly, "You haven't... Ok, well you have, but they're not sad tears. They're just..." she trailed off.

"They're just tears." I finished for her knowing exactly what she meant.

She nodded while smiling at me, "Yeah, exactly."

In that moment I knew that I liked her and that she was perfect for Jake. I knew that if the future continued in our favor that maybe we could be friends.

"Let's go inside. I think that Kim's planning a movie marathon." I said standing up and smoothing my clothes down. I offered her my hand and she took it, lifting herself up from the step.

At her full height she was a little taller than me with long raven black hair that stopped half way down her back that was almost exactly like mine but straight instead of thick curls. She had soft feminine features and a golden complexion. She was truly beautiful.

"Come on then, I think I can smell Emily's muffins." Vanessa said with a smile on her lips.

I laughed, "Her blueberry muffins are legendary."

"You can say that again!" We both looked at each other and smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered as we got to the back door.

"What for?" I asked, my brows furrowed with confusion.

She shrugged. "Just, thank you."

I smiled and squeezed her hand before we stepped into the living room. We both divided towards the pate of blueberry muffins at the same time, laughing as we did so.

_._.-;'~0~';-._._

I threw a pillow at Kim who wasn't quick enough to dodge it.

"That's not fair!" She said while clutching her stomach and doubling over in laughter.

"Oh, come on! I remember it as clear as day! You ran into that guy and then afterwards helped him pick up his stuff that fell out his bag! Oh God..." she trailed off laughing hysterically with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"When you picked up that box of condoms you turned the brightest shade of red I've ever seen. You out did yourself that day, Swan." Leah finished the story for Kim while everyone was laughing and clutching their stomachs and reached for the nearest tissues.

"Ha-ha, ok, very funny guys. Can we stop now?" I sulked while still smiling.

"Not a chance, Swan!" Leah retorted while smiling fondly at me before her expression changed. Into what, I can't quite say.

"You've changed; I have a feeling that you're not so easily embarrassed or as shy as you used to be." Leah noted as if she had been observing me like I was some experiment.

I took a sip of my drink and reached for a piece of chocolate that was sitting between me and Vanessa. "I've changed in a lot of ways, but you're right, I'm not as shy or easily embarrassed as I used to be anymore." I shrugged. I'm used to the new me, though I suppose that they're not.

We lapsed into silence as everyone seemed to be thinking. The newest episode of _Vampire Diaries _was playing in the background. It's ironic as everyone in this room - apart from me - was linked to a wolf, or in Leah's case an actual wolf.

"Where have you been Bella? What have you been doing since you left?" Emily asked as motherly worry began slipping into her tone.

I decided there and then that I would tell them - maybe not everything, but most things apart from the bad. The depression, the harming; they didn't need to know all of that. So I told them about New York, Pins and Sasha, who I'd realized that I left them in the dark with no word from me in days.

I suppose that when your old life surrounds you, you tend to forget about the new life and the people that worry. You just get surrounded by memories and the people from your past. But being here isn't my past, it's still very much my future- the girls, the Pack- I don't have to forget them and leave without a word again. My new life and my old life can become _my _life. There's nothing new or old about it. It is just _mine_; my life to live with those I love.

._.-;'~0~';-._.

I awoke to a muted voice and plenty of shuffling sounds. Unaware that I had actually fallen asleep, I shifted and screwed my eyes up before opening them slowly. The room was filled with the Pack all standing smiling. And then there was Jasper.

"Jasper?" I whispered. His reply was to smile softly as his red eyes started swimming in affection.

A blanket was thrown over me and someone else. Her raven black hair seemed to mingle with my mahogany mane and I realized that Vanessa and I had fallen asleep leaning against each other. I smiled as I looked at her. In her sleep she looked even more beautiful and innocent, a quality that I no longer possessed.

A low chocked cough made me look at Jacob who was staring intently at me and his imprint. We were wrapped in the same blanket leaning against each other. He smiled while tears pooled in his eyes. The Pack was also looking at the both of us with smiles tugging at their lips.

"She's perfect, Jake, really."

"Thank you, Bell's." He grinned thankfully.

I smiled before craning my head to search for Jasper, still not quite believing that he was here in La Push.

He seemed to realize that I was confused. "Sam said that it would be ok to come and get you as long as I don't kill anyone." He smiled ruefully.

I nodded and untangled myself from the blanket trying not to disturb Vanessa. We had a night filled with laughter, food and movies along with gossip and girly talk. We were all exhausted and we must have fallen asleep one by one.

"Let's get you home." Jasper said while wrapping an arm round my waist to steady me. In my exhausted state I couldn't work my legs as I began reminding myself of the old Bella who couldn't really control her legs even when she was fully awake.

"Night guys," I said threw a yawn.

That got gruff laughs before whispered goodbyes and promises to see me soon. Jasper carried me the whole way home, bridal style running through the woods. I talked groggily telling him about the night, about Leah and her imprint, about how I felt towards Vanessa and I even tried telling him what was going on in the latest _Vampire Diaries _episode. He laughed and looked down at me in his arms fondly.

I was drifting off and vaguely realized I was in a bed, with Jasper stripping me down to my underwear and tucking me under the covers when a question popped into my mind.

"Did you call the Cullen's?" I asked, my voice low and sleepy.

For a while there was no reply and I slowly started to drift off again. But as I felt sleep pulling me under I head the unmistakable sound of his voice.

"Yes, they'll be here by tomorrow morning."

I fell asleep with the darkness taking me, but the words floated through my mind as clear as day. They'd be here, all of them no doubt... but can I face them?

**A/N:**** Okay, this was once again a filler. I wanted Bella to meet Jake's imprint, even though it was only briefly. What do you think will happen with the Cullen's when they come to town. What will happen between Bella and Edward and Jasper and Alice? **

**FINAL POLE!**** The ones below were all pretty close and I need more votes in order to make a tie breaker, so continue to vote and I will add everything for each choice and I will go with the one that has the most votes!**

**Choice B.**_**Something happens where Bella has to be changed in order to save her life because of a life threatening incident.**_

**Choice C.**_**Jasper is convinced into changing Bella before the battle.**_

**Choice E.**_**Bella remains human, but discovers that she can manifest her gift as a human and help her family that way.**_

**Please let me know what you think should happen in my reviews. I have great ideas for all of these choices. Thank you! Read and REVIEW!**

**If you have any questions or comments, please post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note.**

**Check out some of my stories that are posted on my page!**

**Summaries:**

**Unimaginable Outcomes: **_Natalie Swan and her sister Bella move to Forks to live with their dad, Charlie. After starting school, they meet the infamous Cullen family where Natalie finds out that she's the human mate of the God of War & will learn about love, loss, sacrifice, & adventure as she takes a nose dive in to the supernatural world of mythical creatures. A Twilight Story Jasper/Natalie Bella/Edward_

**Unbreakable Faith: **_After the Cullen's left town, Bella's cousin, Faith, comes to live with her & Charlie. All the women on Faith's mother's side have the gift of foresite, meaning that she knows about the supernatural. But that's not all. When she was born the spirit of an important member of the vampire world had entered her mind but this only the beginning of Faith's journey! Jas/Faith Bella/Ed_

**Once Bitten:** _Adopted from Wolf of Skadi: Liberty was found in a frail state by the Cullens while they're hunting. After taking her home & helping her heal they discover that she is a Dhampir & the daughter of Aro Volturi who's not the fair ruler that they had thought him to be. She's an assassin & now on the run for refusing an order. How will her new mate & family manage to save her? Jasper/OC_

**Never as it Seems:** _What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. After unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is rescued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality._

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Once Bitten' **NEW!**  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'**  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's**

**Wendy1969:** 'Flashbacks'  
**WhitlockGirl:** 'Elemental Bella'** NEW!  
Mrs Peeta Mellark 2.0:** 'Undisclosed Desires'** NEW!  
LuckyStar125:**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
PugLove:** 'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
TessaStarChild:**'How You Make Me Feel'  
**WhitlockGirl:** 'The Demonic Princess' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones FanFictions featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. –B**

**You Promised Forever**

**A/N:**** This story was adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side. I will be revising some of the chapters before finishing it. We both hope that you enjoy the story! Read and Review!**

**Chapter 21:**** Reprimanded ****  
****(Jasper's POV)**

Bella and I were both stressed to the max at the thought of the Cullen's arriving just about any minute now. She sat on the couch in the living room as she fiddled with her fingers, her clothing and anything and everything that was in reach while I continued to pace the length of the room. Trent, Chase, Peter and Char all sat on the couch insisting on being here when the time came for the confrontation as moral and - if needed – physical support against any out of control vampires. Most of the wolves wanted to be here as well, but understood when I told them that we needed to do this alone and that they could have their say after that. We were to meet up with them this afternoon for a training session.

"How much longer do you think?" Bella asked as she gnawed on her lower lip.

Seeing this, I appeared before her and squatted down on my haunches before bringing my hand up and using my thumb to coax her bottom lip from in between her teeth. "Any minute now, darlin'." I told her as gently as I could.

She sighed before reluctantly nodding.

It was then that we heard the sound of car engines as they turned on to the drive and drove down towards the house.

"Here we go," Trent mumbled to the room causing Bella's heart rate to pick up as she picked up her head to look over at him and then toward me for confirmation. I nodded to let her know that she was right in her assessment and she took in a deep breath before rising to her feet and coming over to stand next to me. I took her hand in my in order to give her a sense of comfort and as a silent way of telling her that I was here for her. She returned my sentiment by squeezing my hand and giving me a small smile as her way to show me that she was there for the same reasons.

I looked around the room at the others as they stood and watched as they either gave the two of us small smiles or nods of encouragement as we got ready to face our pasts.

._.-;'~0~';-._.

The front door opened and Emmett was the first one to fly into the room and stop in front of Bella and I before ripping Bella from me and crushing her into one of his infamous bear-type hugs.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! I had no choice, but I know that I shouldn't have listened and I've missed you so much! Please, forgive me?" He mumbled against her stunned little body. I could feel the grief and remorse coming from him and I knew that Bella knew how serious that he was as well, though she clearly was having trouble breathing due to the tight grasp that he had on her.

"Emmett, man, she can't breathe." I told him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry," he murmured as he reluctantly released her as he gave her a sad apologetic smile.

"Look Em," Bella sighed. "I was really hurt by what you guys did to me, so much that I wasn't right for the longest time. I mean, you didn't even say goodbye and made me feel as if I never really meant anything to any of you."

"That's not true, Bella," a feminine voice spoke from the doorway. She smiled slightly in my direction before she approached Bella. I moved to stand slightly in front of her, knowing that Rose was never Bella's biggest fan. "Relax, Jasper, I'm not going to hurt her." She said in my direction with a roll of her eyes and a flip of her hair. I could feel the sincerity coming from her and begrudgingly obliged as I moved slightly out of her way.

"Emmett was crushed that we had to leave, most of us were, especially him." She began as she gestured to her mate. "He truly sees you as a little sister and he fought tooth and nail to stay in your life one way or another. But seeing as everyone thought that you were Edward's mate, Carlisle allowed him to make that decision even though he highly didn't agree with it. He said that there was many times in which he moved for us for one reason or another and it's only fair that we honor his wishes regarding you as his mate."

"But I'm not Edward's mate," Bella objected.

I snorted with a bit of a growl towards the end. "No, you most certainly are NOT!" I snapped causing everyone to look at me in surprise because of my outburst. Bella raised an eyebrow in my direction. Now was certainly not the time to tell her about us, but I knew that it would have to be sometime soon and before the battle.

Emmett cleared his throat uncomfortably before he spoke, "We didn't know that at the time."

"Yeah," Rose nodded. "You see, he's never shown interest in anyone the way that he had you, so we had no choice to believe that you were for we thought that only his mate would actually draw him in that way. You understand?"

Bella sighed and nodded, "Yes, I understand, but it still doesn't excuse the fact that you all brought me in to your world and called me your family and tell me that you love me, but then you up and leave me without even so much as a goodbye! And if that's not bad enough, you did something similar to Jasper," She ranted and gestured to me. I reached forward and wrapped my arms around her and placed as kiss on top of her head as I let her continue to let it out. "You let Edward bully him out of the family too! And then continued to tell him that the only way that he would be allowed back was if he changed his diet! What kind of family does that? What kind of family kicks a member out and then makes stipulations for them to be allowed back in? If this is the way that you treat those that you love and care about, I don't want nor need any of you!"

By the time that she finished there were tears in her eyes and the room was quiet. I could see Carlisle, Esme and Alice were near the entryway and they all had had the decency to look ashamed. I knew that if Esme could cry, she would have as she heard Bella's rant and Emmett looked completely crestfallen with remorse and shame. Even Rosalie was feeling guilty.

I held her tighter to me and buried my face into the crook of her neck and began to nuzzle her and purr to her in order to calm her and make her feel better. I heard gasps and an intake of breath from the majority of the Cullen's who must have not known that Bella was my mate. I guess Alice had kept that bit of information to herself. Peter, Char, Chase and Trent just smiled or gave each other knowing looks. They were all very proud of Bella for standing up for

I looked up at the rest of the room and gave them a look before mumbling in vampire speed so that Bella couldn't hear, "I haven't told her yet, so keep it to yourselves." They all exchanged glanced before slowly nodding their consent.

I looked down at Bella and she nodded up at me before I looked back up that the Cullen coven. "We do not forgive you by any means, but appreciate you coming to our aid and the same is said with the wolf pack who will be along later. If you wish to earn forgiveness or earn back our trust, I must warn you that it will not come easy. We are both deeply hurt by what all of you have done to us with your abandonment. Family is supposed to stick together." I told them looking in each other their eyes.

It was then that I noticed that someone was missing, someone who deserved to hear all of this more than any of them. It was the person who had gotten us in to this mess to begin with.

Just as I thought this, a new figure appeared into the entryway. "Hello Bella," he said leveling his gaze on her causing me to growl.

She narrowed her eyes at him and I could feel the anger beginning to build within the both of us. "Edward."

**A/N:**** Uh oh! The culprit has arrived! What do you think will happen next? I'd love to hear your thoughts. Also, if any of you still want to still vote for which route you want me to take regarding Bella, you are free to do so now! The choices remain the same and are the following:**

**Choice B. **_**Something happens where Bella has to be changed in order to save her life because of a life threatening incident.**_

**Choice C. **_**Jasper is convinced into changing Bella before the battle.**_

**Choice E. **_**Bella remains human, but discovers that she can manifest her gift as a human and help her family that way.**_

**Please let me know what you think should happen in my reviews. I have great ideas for all of these choices. Thank you! Read and REVIEW!**

**If you have any questions or comments, please post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note.**

**Check out some of my stories that are posted on my page!**

**Summaries:**

**Dhampir****:** _Lilly McLean never understood why she was so different until she & her adoptive parents moved to Forks, Washington & finds a friend in Bella Swan. They meet a strange golden-eyed family where she finds her mate in Jasper Whitlock. With their help, she will learn what it means to be a Dhampir & become initiated into the Supernatural. A Twilight Story Book 1 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**Dhampir: Broken Moonlight****:** _Sequel to Dhampir: Lilly & Jasper seal their forever's with their vows, but an accident at Bella's birthday party causes the family to split up. Lilly has her opinions about leaving Bella behind & challenges Edward's demands. Meanwhile, Jasper has an old enemy from his past stalking him & his new wife. Who are they & what do they want? A Twilight Story Book 2 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**Unimaginable Outcomes: **_Natalie Swan and her sister Bella move to Forks to live with their dad, Charlie. After starting school, they meet the infamous Cullen family where Natalie finds out that she's the human mate of the God of War & will learn about love, loss, sacrifice, & adventure as she takes a nose dive in to the supernatural world of mythical creatures. A Twilight Story Jasper/Natalie Bella/Edward_

**Unbreakable Faith: **_After the Cullen's left town, Bella's cousin, Faith, comes to live with her & Charlie. All the women on Faith's mother's side have the gift of foresite, meaning that she knows about the supernatural. But that's not all. When she was born the spirit of an important member of the vampire world had entered her mind but this only the beginning of Faith's journey! Jas/Faith Bella/Ed_

**Once Bitten:** _Adopted from Wolf of Skadi: Liberty was found in a frail state by the Cullens while they're hunting. After taking her home & helping her heal they discover that she is a Dhampir & the daughter of Aro Volturi who's not the fair ruler that they had thought him to be. She's an assassin & now on the run for refusing an order. How will her new mate & family manage to save her? Jasper/OC_

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Once Bitten' **NEW!**  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'**  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's**

**Wendy1969:** 'Flashbacks'  
**WhitlockGirl:** 'Elemental Bella'** NEW!  
Mrs Peeta Mellark 2.0:** 'Undisclosed Desires'** NEW!  
LuckyStar125:**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
PugLove:** 'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
TessaStarChild:**'How You Make Me Feel'  
**WhitlockGirl:** 'The Demonic Princess' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones FanFictions featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. –B**

**You Promised Forever**

**A/N:**** This story was adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side. I will be revising some of the chapters before finishing it. We both hope that you enjoy the story! Read and Review!**

**Chapter 22  
****(Bella's POV)**

I thought that facing Edward again was going to be much harder than it was. I thought that seeing him again would stir up some kind of unwanted hurt or pain, but it didn't. Instead, I felt nothing but resentment, agitation and anger. He was the reason that everything happened the way that it did, though I couldn't help but be somewhat grateful that he left me and that I went through all that I did to get up to this point. If he hadn't, then I wouldn't have been with Jasper and feel what true unadulterated love felt like. Not to mention, I would still be the same Bella that let other's walk all over her rather than the Isabella who grew a back bone and wasn't afraid to speak up for herself.

Edward was standing in the entryway looking like his usual broody self and hadn't changed a bit, not that I was expecting him to. I didn't respond to his greeting, just turned and wrapped my arms around Jasper's waist as he continued to hold me.

I heard a growl come from Edward who was still standing near the entryway behind me. Jasper suddenly flipped us around in the blink of an eye so I was shielded safely behind him as he was suddenly crouched down in front of me hissing and snapping in the direction that Edward was standing in while in a crouch of his own.

"Shit," Peter mumbled as he let out a long exasperated sigh. I looked over toward him to see his hand palming one side of his face while Trent, Chase and Char shifted on their feet from side to side looking uneasy and nervous.

The Cullen's looked uncomfortable and slightly fearful as the watched the scene, clearly as confused and unsure as I was about what was happening in front of our eyes.

"MINE!" Jasper snarled out at Edward in an almost feral manner. His accent was also more pronounced and I was sure that if I looked at his face, I would notice slight changes in his features as well. Somehow, I knew that this wasn't my Jasper, but someone far more dangerous and dominant.

"I'd back down if I were you, Edward," Peter spoke out to him. "This isn't Jasper that we are dealin' with anymore and though I have no objection to him tearin' your ass apart and lightin' ya aflame for all of the bull shit and trouble that you been causin', but I know that your family wouldn't appreciate that all too much."

"What do you mean 'this isn't Jasper'?" Emmett asked completely perplexed. "That's most definitely Jasper, he's right there in front of you."

"No," Peter shook his head. "That there is the Major in the flesh, the God of War himself. Though, I'd consider yourself lucky that it's the Major that y'all have the pleasure of meetin' rather than their demon. That mother fucker's completely animalistic and feral and he doesn't ask questions, nor does he care whose side you're on. Anyone who he perceives as a threat to himself or his mate is toast and the only way to ensure your survival is to get in the most submissive position that you can think of, for future reference."

I felt my eyebrows crease in confusion, "His mate?" I felt my heart sink into my stomach. There was a chance I could lose him to someone else?

I didn't have time to think more on the subject, because I noticed Edward attempt to take a step forward out of the corner of my eye causing the Major to give him a loud warning growl and another snap of his teeth in his direction.

"Edward, son," Carlisle swallowed so loudly that I could see his Adam's apple bob roughly in his throat. "I think you should back off for now and if you wish to discuss this, you can later when he's back to himself." He suggested without taking his eyes off of the Major.

Edward kept his eyes on the Major for a few seconds longer before he slowly rose up out of his crouch and nodded. "Fine, but we will be talking about this later."

The Major stood from his crouch and nodded once with a smirk on his face, "Smart boy." I could hear right away that his accent was far stronger than Jasper's and that plus his whole dominant Major persona was something that I found rather sexy than fearful.

Not being able to see much from behind the tall form of the Major, I stepped to his side, but I automatically knew not to stand in front of him, but rather to his side and slightly behind him.

There were a few things that I noticed immediately regarding the differences between the Major and Jasper. One was that he stood more like a soldier with his hands clasped behind his back as an aura of dominance continuously emitted from his form. His whole demeanor shouted 'I'm in charge' and 'don't fuck with me' at the top of its lungs. Only a fool would challenge his authority and I knew that the people in this room were many different things, but a fool was not one of them.

The second thing that I noticed was his eyes. There was no crimson red left in them, only the whites of his eyes and the dark blackness of his pupil. Somehow I imagined that if the Major's eyes looked this way, then their demon's eyes must be completely black without any whites. I had a gut feeling that I was right.

The last thing that I noticed was that his entire personality had changed from the sensitive empathic vampire to the fearless calculating domineering God of War that stood in front of me. I could just imagine him killing someone without a second thought and without remorse rather than feel the way that I knew that Jasper would feel about it. They were complete opposites, yet the same vampire all at once. I knew that Jasper wouldn't hesitate to do what needed to be done, yet I knew that he wouldn't take pleasure in it the way that I knew that the Major would.

"Very good, my mate," he praised me when he noticed how I stood, breaking me out of my observations. "Your mating instincts are already intact, I see."

Was he talking to me? Was he referring to me as his mate? I didn't understand.

I tilted my head slightly to the side. "Mate? Are you talking about me? I'm your mate?" I asked confused by his words.

He gave me a small smile with soft eyes. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that he was Jasper from the way that he was looking down at me, but I knew that this was indeed the Major from the slight differences I had been picking up between the two. "Yes," he nodded. "I know that Jasper and I didn't want you to find out this way, but it seems that this is just the way that it had come out. We can discuss this in more detail later on, but yes, my dear, you are our mate and it is an absolute pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Miss Isabella Swan."

I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks in a blush that my body hasn't made in a long time, if ever.

"No, you're not!" Edward snapped from his place still by the entryway.

"Edward, we talked about this." Alice murmured to him for the first time since she arrived.

He ignored her and continued on. "You're my mate, remember? We belong together!" He sounded almost despite in the way that he was trying to get me to remember what we had together.

"Watch yourself!" The Major growled. "You're walkin' on a very thin line."

I placed my hand on the Major's forearm causing him to look down at me, his eyes softening. I conveyed to him with my eyes and sent him bursts of emotion to let him know that this was something that I had to do, that I had to speak my peace regarding this whole mess in order for Edward to understand. He sighed and nodded at me to continue, though I could see the reluctance in his eyes. I sucked in a breath and squared my shoulders as I approached Edward.

I stopped about two feet in front of him and I could almost feel the uneasiness that the Major was feeling without the help of his gift. He had moved with me, but stopped one third of the way to give me some space along with his confidence.

"Edward," I sighed. "Yes, I do remember us and how much we loved and cared for each other. I remember everything from our relationship, for it was all I had to hold on to for the longest time. I remember every look you gave me to the way that your arms felt around me and the way that your lips felt against mine." That received a growl from the Major. I just continued on, but not before sending him a burst of reassurance and love. "I remember everything that we were to each other and everything that I hoped that we would be.

I paused for a moment to study his stunningly beautiful face and I realized that he was truly a boy at seventeen forever whereas Jasper is all man, forever frozen at twenty-three. "The thing is, I also remember the way that you controlled me and every aspect of my life, never excepting me as your equal the way that I should have been. I remember how you refused to take what I wanted into consideration rather than what you thought was best for me. But most of all, I remembered how you left me, alone and broken in the middle of the forest behind my house."

That earned a round of gasps from all of the Cullen's, aside from Alice who had no doubt seen the whole thing. Oh, so they didn't know? Hopefully this will be a wakeup call for all of them on why they shouldn't blindly follow him and cater to his every whim regarding all important decisions.

"Edward, you didn't?!" Esme gasped with her hand covering her mouth in shock.

When he didn't say anything to that, I continued on with my speech. "I was catatonic for months after that, feeling nothing but pain and betrayal from those that I irrevocably loved with all my heart. You wanted me to move on with my life, and I did. I'm not the same girl that you once knew and can't and won't go back to being her. She is no longer here any longer. I've grown up and went through many changes and challenges along the way to get me to where I am today. Not to mention, I am who am I meant to be with and I knew that you will find who you're fated to be with as well. I know that I am supposed to be nothing but hateful towards you for everything that you have done, not just to me, but because of this whole thing with the Volturi and honestly, you can't tell me that you wouldn't deserve that. But I'm so far past that stage, it isn't even funny." I told him before turning my back on him and making my way back to the Major.

It happened before I could even blink and just as I made it back into the Major's arms. He roared loudly before charging straight towards us.

**A/N:**** Cliffy! I know, I'm evil, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! What do you think will happen next? I'd love to hear your thoughts on it! Also, the last chapter (21) and this chapter (22) have been all me. The previous ones before it (1-20) were adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side and revised and rewritten by myself into what you see today. **

**If you have any questions or comments, please post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note.**

**Check out some of my stories that are posted on my page!**

**Summaries:**

**Dhampir:** _Lilly McLean never understood why she was so different until she & her adoptive parents moved to Forks, Washington & finds a friend in Bella Swan. They meet a strange golden-eyed family where she finds her mate in Jasper Whitlock. With their help, she will learn what it means to be a Dhampir & become initiated into the Supernatural. A Twilight Story Book 1 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**Dhampir: Broken Moonlight:** _Sequel to Dhampir: Lilly & Jasper seal their forever's with their vows, but an accident at Bella's birthday party causes the family to split up. Lilly has her opinions about leaving Bella behind & challenges Edward's demands. Meanwhile, Jasper has an old enemy from his past stalking him & his new wife. Who are they & what do they want? A Twilight Story Book 2 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**Unimaginable Outcomes: **_Natalie Swan and her sister Bella move to Forks to live with their dad, Charlie. After starting school, they meet the infamous Cullen family where Natalie finds out that she's the human mate of the God of War & will learn about love, loss, sacrifice, & adventure as she takes a nose dive in to the supernatural world of mythical creatures. A Twilight Story Jasper/Natalie Bella/Edward_

**Unbreakable Faith: **_After the Cullen's left town, Bella's cousin, Faith, comes to live with her & Charlie. All the women on Faith's mother's side have the gift of foresight, meaning that she knows about the supernatural. But that's not all. When she was born the spirit of an important member of the vampire world had entered her mind but this only the beginning of Faith's journey! Jas/Faith Bella/Ed_

**Once Bitten:** _Adopted from Wolf of Skadi: Liberty was found in a frail state by the Cullen's while they're hunting. After taking her home & helping her heal they discover that she is a Dhampir & the daughter of Aro Volturi who's not the fair ruler that they had thought him to be. She's an assassin & now on the run for refusing an order. How will her new mate & family manage to save her? Jasper/OC_

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Once Bitten' **NEW!**  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'**  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's**

**Wendy1969:** 'Flashbacks'  
**WhitlockGirl:** 'Elemental Bella'** NEW!  
Mrs Peeta Mellark 2.0:** 'Undisclosed Desires'** NEW!  
LuckyStar125:**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
PugLove:** 'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
TessaStarChild:**'How You Make Me Feel'  
**WhitlockGirl:** 'The Demonic Princess' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my Fan Fiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera Fan Fictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones Fan Fictions featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic Fan Fictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. –B**

**You Promised Forever**

**A/N:**** This story was adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side. I will be revising some of the chapters before finishing it. We both hope that you enjoy the story! Read and Review!**

_**Previously…**_

_**(Isabella's POV)  
**__That earned a round of gasps from all of the Cullen's, aside from Alice who had no doubt seen the whole thing. Oh, so they didn't know? Hopefully this will be a wakeup call for all of them on why they shouldn't blindly follow him and cater to his every whim regarding all important decisions._

"_Edward, you didn't?!" Esme gasped with her hand covering her mouth in shock. _

_When he didn't say anything to that, I continued on with my speech. "I was catatonic for months after that, feeling nothing but pain and betrayal from those that I irrevocably loved with all my heart. You wanted me to move on with my life, and I did. I'm not the same girl that you once knew and can't and won't go back to being her. She is no longer here any longer. I've grown up and went through many changes and challenges along the way to get me to where I am today. Not to mention, I am who am I meant to be with and I knew that you will find who you're fated to be with as well. I know that I am supposed to be nothing but hateful towards you for everything that you have done, not just to me, but because of this whole thing with the Volturi and honestly, you can't tell me that you wouldn't deserve that. But I'm so far past that stage, it isn't even funny." I told him before turning my back on him and making my way back to the Major. _

_It happened before I could even blink and just as I made it back into the Major's arms. He roared loudly before charging straight towards us. _

**Chapter 23  
****(The Major's POV)**

I could feel it coming before it happened as the mind reader's emotions began to fluctuate. His anger was audible and escalated until he finally snapped. Luckily, my Isabella was in arm's reach of me when this happened. He roared and charged towards us as I grabbed my mate and flipped her around behind me and braced myself for impact with my feet planted firmly on the floor and my body stiff and ready. This fool couldn't best me in a fight even with his mind-raping gift of his.

Just as he was about two feet away from me, he crashed smack into a shimmering blue bubble that was suddenly surrounding Isabella and I. I was suddenly worried that this was some sort of attack on my mate and I and I quickly turned around knowing that no one could surprise me with this bubble-like shield around us and I ran my hands over her body in a panic as I began to look for injuries or signs of distress. I still couldn't feel her emotions just as Jasper couldn't unless she wanted me to feel them and that had me rather on edge.

Needing to know that she was okay, I looked up at her face from my spot squatted in front of her. She looked beyond me at the shocked, but not at all surprised which only made me wonder about that.

"Isabella," I called her name in order to get her attention. She looked down at me and I creased my eyebrows in wonder in order to make sure that she was alright. I abruptly felt a burst of reassurance from my stunned mate and it made me feel better to know that she was alright, just a bit perplexed.

I turned around and looked at the bubble that was shielding us from the rest of the room. My eyebrows creased in confusion at this and I reached up with my hand and ran my fingers over it. It felt solid and smooth and would shimmer under my touch in concentrated places.

I looked around at everyone that was standing around the room, starting with the mind reader's dazed and confused form that was sitting on his ass looking up at the bubble in complete befuddlement. What was odd though was that the only reason that I knew that he was feeling that way was from the expression on his face. I couldn't feel anyone's emotions from outside of the bubble; only my own.

My eyes passed over the Cullen coven's faces and their features all told amazement, confusion, wonder and shock, though once again I was only going by what I could see rather than feel. Charlotte, Trent and Chase's faces showed surprise and curiosity, however my Captain's face showed smugness to it that didn't have any hint of surprise or wonder.

"Captain?" I spoke and though it sounded like a question, he knew that it was not a request but an order. He made eye contact with me briefly before looking behind me with a cryptic but knowing look in his eye.

I followed his line of sight only to land on my little mate who was still hypnotized by the clutter of shimmering as she ran her fingers against the blue armor that was separating us.

Was he trying to tell me that this was my very human mate Isabella's doing?

"Yes, Major, I am." The Captain nodded.

My eyebrows shot up and I whirled on Isabella. "How are you doing this?" I asked her confounded, though I felt my eyes soften briefly as I looked on at her. There was something about her that softened me up and knew that she would be the only one who could ever bring this out in me. It made me briefly wonder what Ares's reaction will be to our tiny mate, though I had a gut feeling that he would be even more gentle and loving with her than I, though I highly doubted that anyone else thought so as well.

Her gaze shot up to my face. "I'm not sure? I don't know how I would even begin to describe it. I didn't know that I could do this! I just wanted to protect you somehow when I saw Edward charging in our direction. It was a slit second decision and it was something that I always wondered about what would happen if I tried it." She rambled on.

I put my hands on her shoulders in a comforting gesture in order to calm her down. "Calm down, my mate." I soothed her. Though this sort of gesture was foreign to me, it seemed to come natural when it came to my Isabella. "You are not in any trouble. It just has me in a state of bewilderment because you should not be able to do this as a human. The fact that you could block other gifted vampires is unusual and unheard of as it is, but this… this is something else and overall amazing."

She seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as she gnawed on her lower lip and nodded.

"Wait, wait, wait…" The large one, Emmett's booming voice interrupted our discussion. We all turned slightly to look at him in exasperation as we waited for him to speak. "Are you telling me that Bella is the one that is doing this?" He looked around at everyone in the room, but no one said anything at first.

Finally, Chase nodded and spoke up. "It would appear so." He relented.

Emmett looked over at Bella, his eyebrows shot up toward his hairline. "Wow, Bella! That's bad ass!"

"Well, what is it?" Rose asked approaching the bubble and running her fingers across it without breaking through it.

"Why can't I hear Jasper anymore now?" The mind reader asked.

"I can't see either of their futures anymore while they're in there either." Alice added.

The coven leader approached the blue bubble along with several others as they too began to feel the barrier that separated us from them. "It appears that Bella is a shield." He hypothesized.

"A shield?" Isabella repeated and quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

The coven leader nodded. "This seems to be your shield in its physical form and I'm willing to bet that since you are able to block other's like Edward that you also have a mental shield as well."

"Of course," I nodded in acceptance. "Though neither Jasper nor I have thought of that, it should have been blatantly obvious. Maybe because it is a very rare gift for anyone to have at all, let alone for a _human _and to have more than one kind of shied as strong as they appear to be made the answer seem just out of reach. " I pondered out loud before looking back down at my mate. "Let's try to keep this under wraps for now."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because of its rarity, it is a very sought after gift." I began, my military mind going over any and all possible outcomes if this gets out, especially before she is changed. "Many covet this gift because of all of the advantages to it since it is both an offensive and defensive gift, not to mention the strength of it along with the fact that you are still a human and haven't even begun to build it up to its full potential yet. If this got out, there would be others who would try to take you from me and that right there is just not acceptable."

"Like the Volturi?" She asked.

I nodded, "Exactly." She let out a sigh and nodded. "Good," I nodded again, but once this time. "Now, can you please take down your shield?" I asked her.

"Erm…" she fumbled slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't really know how," she admitted causing me to hold back a smirk.

"Captain!" I called as Peter and Trent appeared next to the shield closest to my mate and I compared to the rest of the bodies around the room. I looked back down at Isabella before I began to elaborate. "His gift -"

"It's not a gift," the Captain mumbled interrupting me, causing me to shoot him a death glare. He looked down apologetically and remained quiet for the rest of my explanation.

"As I was saying," I grumbled before looking back down at my mate. "Though he doesn't label it as a gift, it feeds him necessary information, so he should be able to work with you on how to control it and therefore lower it."

"Does anyone else in your coven have a gift, Major?" The doctor's mate asked.

I could tell that she was not purposely prying, so I decided that it was safe to answer truthfully. "Yes," I nodded. "Charlotte here can read aura's and therefore can tell who someone's true mate is, though why she didn't tell Jasper herself rather than either her or the Captain making him figure it out for himself is annoying, it is still understandable. As for Trent and Chase, no, they do not have any supernatural gifts other than being exceptional fighters since they were trained by me.

She nodded in understanding as Peter spoke with Isabella and instructed her on how to lower her shield while the two covens made their formal introductions. However, the entire time I could still see and feel that Fuckward's eyes on my mate and I. It was then that I knew that we might need him for the battle ahead, but that didn't mean that I would let my guard down around him and I knew that this was something that Jasper would agree with me on. Our mate's safety was more important than anything else and we would not risk having something happen to her because of him and his emotional cocktails. He was on thin ice as it was what with everything with the Volturi, what he did to Isabella when he left her and how he tried to attack us or me a little bit ago before Isabella discovered her physical shield.

I knew from this point on that it was going to be a very trying time in our lives and we had yet to even begin the discussion on what was going on because of Edward's fuckery.

**A/N:**** So there you have it! I hope everyone liked it! Though I have to say that just because she developed her gift as a human doesn't mean that any of the other choices still won't come into play. So I guess you all will have to wait and see! I'd love to hear what you guys thinks will happen! Read and Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out some of my stories that are posted on my page!**

**Summaries:**

**Dhampir:** _Lilly McLean never understood why she was so different until she & her adoptive parents moved to Forks, Washington & finds a friend in Bella Swan. They meet a strange golden-eyed family where she finds her mate in Jasper Whitlock. With their help, she will learn what it means to be a Dhampir & become initiated into the Supernatural. A Twilight Story Book 1 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**Dhampir: Broken Moonlight:** _Sequel to Dhampir: Lilly & Jasper seal their forever's with their vows, but an accident at Bella's birthday party causes the family to split up. Lilly has her opinions about leaving Bella behind & challenges Edward's demands. Meanwhile, Jasper has an old enemy from his past stalking him & his new wife. Who are they & what do they want? A Twilight Story Book 2 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**Unimaginable Outcomes: **_Natalie Swan and her sister Bella move to Forks to live with their dad, Charlie. After starting school, they meet the infamous Cullen family where Natalie finds out that she's the human mate of the God of War & will learn about love, loss, sacrifice, & adventure as she takes a nose dive in to the supernatural world of mythical creatures. A Twilight Story Jasper/Natalie Bella/Edward_

**Unbreakable Faith: **_After the Cullen's left town, Bella's cousin, Faith, comes to live with her & Charlie. All the women on Faith's mother's side have the gift of foresight, meaning that she knows about the supernatural. But that's not all. When she was born the spirit of an important member of the vampire world had entered her mind but this only the beginning of Faith's journey! Jas/Faith Bella/Ed_

**Once Bitten:** _Adopted from Wolf of Skadi: Liberty was found in a frail state by the Cullen's while they're hunting. After taking her home & helping her heal they discover that she is a Dhampir & the daughter of Aro Volturi who's not the fair ruler that they had thought him to be. She's an assassin & now on the run for refusing an order. How will her new mate & family manage to save her? Jasper/OC_

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Once Bitten'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'**  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's**

**Wendy1969:** 'Flashbacks'**  
Mrs Peeta Mellark 2.0:** 'Undisclosed Desires'**  
LuckyStar125:**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
PugLove:** 'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
TessaStarChild:**'How You Make Me Feel'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my Fan Fiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera Fan Fictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones Fan Fictions featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic Fan Fictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. –B**

**You Promised Forever**

**A/N:**** This story was adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side. I will be revising some of the chapters before finishing it. We both hope that you enjoy the story! Read and Review!**

**Chapter 24  
****(Isabella's POV)**

It wasn't long after that that we were all on our way to the baseball field to get together with the pack. We were going to discuss what we planned to do and organize a way to try to get some help from outside forces.

I clung to Jasper's back as we flew through the trees with the rest of the vampires trailing behind. I had learned that not only has Jasper been hiding how fast he really was from the Cullen's but also much to Emmett's dismay, his strength and how strong his empathy really was. Though, Em does feel a little better now about the fact that he's never beat Jasper at wrestling. He was just happy about the fact that he has a reason to why he lost in the first place.

Since we were thinking back on just a little bit ago, I started reminiscing about what happened when Jasper came back to himself. He was very apologetic about how he didn't tell me that we were mates. I completely understood why he didn't tell me even though I was kind of upset at first.

…_**Flashback…**_

_The Cullen's went to put their things away in their rooms. Jasper and his coven were staying at Charlie's house with me since no one was there and neither Jasper nor I wanted to stay at the Cullen's without an easy escape when we wanted to leave. _

"_Bella, can I talk to you?" Jasper asked as the six of us hung out downstairs in the living room. He still called me Bella regardless of what I had said in the past and I was starting to be okay with it again. Sure, Bella might have been that naïve young girl that I was before I left Forks, but when I thought about it, I really wasn't cold hearted, sad and depressed Izzy any more either. I was a mix of the both of them. I wasn't a push over, yet I wasn't so cynical anymore either. I was just me, Isabella Swan, and I was okay with who I was now. And I had him and his coven to thank for that._

_I looked over at him and immediately saw how nervous and fearful he was feeling, not to mention I could feel it seeping out of him slightly from underneath the surface of his gift. _

"_Sure," I nodded biting my lip._

_He stood from his spot next to me on the couch and extended his hand for me to take as he helped me stand. He looked over at the other four and cleared his throat. "We'll be back before we have to leave to go and meet the pack. I just want to go talk to Bella for a bit." He explained._

"_Alright man," Trent smirked. "Go do what you've got to do."_

"_We'll be here waiting when you get back," Char agreed. _

"_Just don't do anything that I wouldn't do!" Peter grinned cheekily causing Jasper to snort and Char to roll her eyes. _

"_That list is almost non-existent," Chase mocked him while we all laughed at Peter's pout. _

"_Ya'll are so mean to me," he sulked. _

"_Oh hush, Petey! You know that we all love you!" I winked and his face lit up in a child-like manner. It was one thing that I loved about him. He was playful, yet he knew when to be serious and was loyal to a fault. _

"_Alright, alright," Jasper grinned. "We'll be back." He announced once more as he pulled me towards the sliding glass doors at the back of the house. He used my arm to swing me on to his back before we took off into the forest. _

_We stopped a ways in where – according to Jasper – we were out of both the vampire's hearing range and Edward's mind reading ability. _

_He turned me and slid me around so that I was now straddling his waist face to face with my arms around his neck. It startled me, but I understood why he did that the second that he jumped up into the branches of one of the taller trees in the area which gave him a better grip on me while he flew straight up as fast as he went. _

_Once we were within the branches, I was twisted around once again so that I was on his back and he skimmed his way up the tree jumping from branch to branch until he stopped about ¾ of the way up and twisted me around once again before sitting down and leaning against the trunk with his legs bent so that I could lean my back against his thighs. He explained that he picked this place to talk because with the threat going on at the moment, this place gave us an advantage against anyone who would have tried to sneak up on us._

_It became silent again as the nervousness and fear returned to his eyes as it slowly began to leak into the surrounding atmosphere. After several minutes of allowing him to collect his thoughts, he finally spoke._

"_I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that you were my mate."_

_I let out a breath and looked up at his startling red eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? When it hit me that vampires have mates, I was so worried that I would lose you to someone else just like I lost Jake." I admitted._

"_I didn't even think of that." He confessed. "I just wanted to give you a chance to fall in love with me because you love me and not because you feel like you have to because it's what destiny had planned. I wanted you to want to be with me because you wanted to be and have no resentment toward me because of that. I wanted you to love me the way like the way that I love you." _

_My head snapped up as my eyes widened in astonishment. _

"_You…you love me?" I gasped. _

_Realization colored his features as he grasped what he had just admitted to me. Resigned, he slowly nodded. "More than anything." He whispered._

_A slow smile spread across my lips as I leaned in and pressed my lips passionately to his own. I could tell that he was slightly startled, but he didn't push me away and responded eagerly. He reached up with one hand and placed it on the back of my neck and played with the tiny hairs that rested on the nape. Both of my arms were wrapped under his arms and up to his shoulders as I squeezed him tighter to me. _

_We continued to kiss and explore each other with gentle touches and nips and pecks for more time than I cared to keep count. If it was up to me, I would stay in a lip lock with this man for the rest of time. It was definitely something that I would have to look into that when I was changed. _

_Finally we slowly pulled back and I reached up with one of my hands to cup his jaw and sent him everything that I was feeling at that moment in time. His eyes widened and a slow smile began to quirk on his lips. _

"_That's really how you feel about me?" He asked as he reveled in the love, joy, adoration, devotion, happiness and contentment that I was feeling at that moment. _

"_Yes," I nodded. "But why were you so afraid and nervous earlier before we talked?"_

_He sighed loudly. "I was afraid that you would be really upset with me for not telling you and that you wouldn't want to be with a liar. But at the same time, I was afraid of what would happen if I told you to begin with especially with how you were when I first met back up with you in New York."_

_I sighed. "Yeah, I guess that was my fault, but I couldn't help it. I was just so scared to ever get hurt like I had in all of my other attempts with love. It was just easier to push it all away than to feel that pain again. I still was hurting from it three years later and it was just starting to dull and I was finally able to pry my mind away from the past, though it was never far away."_

"_I understand," he murmured as he played with a strand of my long brown locks. _

"_I never thought it would ever happen to me again, but I'm so glad that it did and that it happened with you." _

"_Me too," he grinned before leaning back in and pressing his lips to mine once again._

…_**End Flashback…**_

I couldn't help but grin into his shoulder as I remembered our declarations to each other before placing soft little pecks on the side of his neck.

Jasper turned his head and looked over his shoulder at me and smiled before quickly placing a kiss on my own lips.

After our brief make out session, we talked all about the vampire mating and what I should expect. We discovered that even as a human I was already feeling some of the effects of the mating bond such as the desire to always be touching them and not to be out of sight. I also had the constant need to make sure that they are safe and content and the ache in my chest when he isn't near.

The last one reminded me of the way that I felt when Edward left me and we discovered that the feeling wasn't because of Edward leaving, but Jasper leaving – it went away the second that I met him at the club in New York. The only reason that things weren't worse for us was because we never acknowledged our bond, nor did we complete it which won't happen until we make love for the first time and he marks me with his mating venom. Lucky for me, that can happen while I am still human because the mating venom won't change me. I just won't have all of the same instincts that Jasper will have until I complete the transformation into one of them.

I was broken out of my thoughts when we broke through the tree line and into the baseball clearing where we received the news of the Volturi's impending attack days before. Jasper stopped in his tracks before helping me down and on to my feet as the rest of the vampires appeared before us with Edward in the lead. He was another one that was put out with Jasper's revelation about his true vampiric abilities. Then again, he had a chip on his shoulder ever since I told him that he had no chance with me again earlier when I discovered my shield.

"What time did they say that they were going to be here?" Carlisle asked.

"They will be here in precisely 4 minutes and 34 seconds." Alice interjected before clarifying. "It's when everyone's future disappears."

"Edward, will you give us a heads up when you start to hear their thoughts?" Jasper asked and Edward nodded leaving us to do nothing but wait.

**A/N:**** There you are! Jasper and Bella had their chat about mating and the vampires are at the clearing waiting on the wolves. **

**What do you think will happen when the wolves get there? What do you think will happen when they spot Edward? What will their training be like? What plan do you think they will come up with for when the Volturi arrive? Let me know what you think will happen! I'd love to hear it!**

**This story was adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side but redone and revised by me, Xo BellaItalia oX! **

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Take a look at a few of my Twilight stories posted on my FF page! (Xo BellaItalia oX)**

**This is a new collaboration that I am working on with dramaqueen1917. Check it out! It's called **_'The Chronicles of the Fallen'_**:**

_When Isabella becomes one of the Fallen, she becomes separated from her mate. She searches the world for him only to find out that he has been bitten by a vampire working for Lucifer. He no longer remembers her or who he is & she has to integrate herself into his life to remind him of his true purpose & who they were together. But that is only the beginning...Jasper/Bella_

**Another story you should check out is called**_ '__Never What It Seems'_

_What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. After unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is rescued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality. Jasper/Maria Peter/Charlotte Bella/Edward_

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'** NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'**  
**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'** NEW!  
**'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. –B**

**You Promised Forever**

**A/N:**** This story was adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side. I will be revising some of the chapters before finishing it. We both hope that you enjoy the story! Read and Review!**

**Also, I made a mistake in the last chapter when I said that they met in Texas. It was actually New York and I changed it back from Texas to NY. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 25  
****(Isabella's POV)**

The vampires all saw the wolves approaching long before I did, though the Cullen's were far more impressed with what they were seeing than the Whitlock's were, having seen all of them in their wolf forms at once before.

"Have you ever seen anything like it?" Carlisle gasped as he wrapped an arm around Esme's waist.

"It is an amazing sight to see." Esme agreed while the rest of the Cullen's stared on at the tree line.

It was getting dark and the sun was setting on the horizon, so it was very difficult for me to see much at all, let alone everything that they could on my best days.

Finally, the wolves began pouring out of the trees with Sam in the center at the very front of the group in his human form. It was obvious that they weren't comfortable with the Cullen's, because most of them stayed in their wolf forms. Leah, Seth and Jacob were the only other wolves who had come out as humans since they were much more comfortable in this atmosphere than the rest of them, some that I did not recognize and haven't seen before. The only thing that I could think of was that they must be new to the pack. Now, there were fourteen wolves instead of the original ten that I remembered from before I left here.

Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my head. I loved that I fit so perfectly in his arms and against his body like this. We truly were made for each other.

A growl from to our left broke me out of my thoughts resulting in the wolves retaliating with a round of growls and snarls of their own. Jasper pushed me behind him and I looked to where the first growl came from and noticed the narrowing eyes of the vampire who got everyone in to this whole mess in the first place.

Edward.

I should have known. I really hope that he doesn't pull this every time Jasper and I show any type of affection towards each other because I wasn't going to put up with it. He needed to know that I wasn't the same naïve Bella that he had left in the forest that day.

"I wouldn't start any trouble with anyone for a while." Peter warned him.

"Yeah, you're not exactly our favorite person right now. Most of us here are just looking for an excuse to rip in to you." Chase smirked.

Edward was smart to keep his opinions to himself as he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot in an anxious manner. Shit, most of us are surprised that he even had the guts to show himself, especially when it comes to the entire wolf pack and the Whitlocks.

"We're not here to start trouble." Carlisle declared with his hands in the air trying to calm the wolves down. They were still growling in Edward's direction. The only thing keeping them back was Jasper as he spoke to the group.

"Listen!" He shouted, his voice rising in a dominant manner above the noise. "We have enough problems right now than fighting amongst each other. Edward deserves the brut of our blame, yes, but now is not the time for any of this." The growling ceased and everyone looked a mixture between mad at Edward and sheepish knowing that Jasper was right. "Now, we need to come up with a plan on what we are going to do about all of this. Does anyone have any ideas that they would like to share?"

"Well, first, do we know how many of them will be coming?" Jacob questioned.

"Alice? Peter?" Jasper asked looking between the two of them.

I watched as Alice's face turned blank in the same face that she always made when she goes into a vision while she tried to search the future. She came back and looked over toward Jasper and I.

"It looks like they are bringing Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Demetri, Felix, Alec and Chelsea." Alice answered causing all of the vampires to gasp and Jasper to stiffen behind me.

"What? What does that mean?" I rushed out in a panic while the wolves looked on confused.

"It means that if we plan to survive this, then we are going to need Bella." Peter announced confidently.

There was a round of objections from the vampires while Jasper growled, clutching me to him in a possessive manner.

"What can Bella do to help? She's a human for God's sake!" Sam snapped accompanied by murmured agreements from the human pack members or noises from the transformed wolves.

"Why do we need her?" Jake asked worriedly as he eyed me curiously.

I stayed quiet as I thought this over. When the arguments from everyone else hadn't died down a couple moments later, I decided to intercede.

"Will someone please explain why it is important for me to be there?" I yelled out.

Everyone quieted around us and it was Trent who had answered. He seemed as though he agreed with Peter's assessment of what needed to happen. "We need you there because of your shield and ability to protect us from the Volturi and the gifted members that they are bringing."

"What can they do?" Sam asked.

"Jane can send you pain so bad that you feel as though your entire body is being burned from the inside out. It's the worst pain imaginable and it makes the transformation that we vampires had to go through feel like a hot bubble bath." Chase answered and pretended to shiver.

"Alec can cut off all of your senses so that you are blind, deaf and can't feel anything around you. It happens a lot slower than Jane's gift and comes out in a black smoke." Charlotte explained.

"Felix doesn't have a gift, but picture another Emmett that was trained very well to fight." Peter told them. "Though, he doesn't have shit on the Major here, but he is still one kick ass fighter."

"I could kick his ass," Emmett grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sure you could, sweetheart," Rosalie comforted her mate's ego.

"Aro can read every thought that you ever had with just one touch. It's not a very powerful gift, but he is a substantial fighter." Carlisle described the leader of the vampire race. "He is also a collector of sorts. If he finds a vampire or human with a gift that he likes, than he will try to persuade them to join his ranks in the Guard."

"Which is where Chelsea fits in," Jasper continued on. "She has the ability to manipulate bonds. She can change it so that you have no allegiance to even your own brother and you feel bound to Aro and the Volturi and will serve them in any way that they choose. The only bonds that she cannot manipulate are mate bonds."

"So, she can make you willingly pledge yourself to the Volturi whether you want to or not?" I asked with my eyes wide.

"Yes," he nodded solemnly. "There are a lot of Guard members who are only there thanks to Chelsea's gift."

"That's so sad," Leah sighed mournfully.

"What about the rest of the royal leeches?" Jake asked.

"Well, Caius doesn't have a gift, but he is an excellent fighter as well and a heartless bastard." Peter answered. "His expertise in the Volturi is extreme torture and fighting."

"As for Marcus, he is the more peaceful of the bunch." Edward announced bringing our attention towards him. "He had lost his mate a while back and has been living in a depression ever since. His gift is to see relationships. He can tell who's mated to whom or what kind of relationship someone has to another. But he can't manipulate those bonds like Chelsea can."

"As for Demetri, he is a tracker." Jasper spoke.

"Like James?" I asked him looking up and over my shoulder curiously.

"Somewhat," he shrugged, "but he is much better than James was. He was just a vampire who could easily find someone using their scent to follow their trail. Demetri's gift works differently. He only has to meet you once and once he has, he has the ability to pinpoint exactly where you are in the world. He doesn't need to use scent or follow a trail. He only needs to think of you and then he can find you."

"Wow, that's bad ass," Seth murmured.

"Yeah, it is," Jake agreed. "Now will one of you please tell me why it would be important to bring Bella face to face with all of those scary sounding bloodsuckers?"

"It's because of my shield." I sighed finally understanding why now that I heard about how dangerous all of those gifted vampires were to my families and friends.

"Shield? What's a shield?" Leah questioned with her eyebrows scrunched up puzzlement.

"It's my gift." I answered her while summoning up the blue shimmering bubble as it encased Jasper and I inside.

**A/N:**** Sorry for the short chapter. But I needed to stop for now and I figured that instead of waiting for me to finish the chapter in two days, that you would rather have what I have written so far. **

**What do you think the reactions will be from the wolves regarding Bella's gift? What plan do you think that they will come up with regarding the Volturi members? Remember, this is only a bump in the road. There are more coming up after all of this is worked out! **

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_or _**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX **

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'** NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'**  
**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'**  
**'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. –B**

**You Promised Forever**

**A/N:**** This story was adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side. I will be revising some of the chapters before finishing it. We both hope that you enjoy the story! Read and Review!**

**Also, I made a mistake in the last chapter when I said that they met in Texas. It was actually New York and I changed it back from Texas to NY. Enjoy the next chapter!**

_**Previously…**_

_"Yeah, it is," Jake agreed. "Now will one of you please tell me why it would be important to bring Bella face to face with all of those scary sounding bloodsuckers?"_

_"It's because of my shield." I sighed finally understanding why now that I heard about how dangerous all of those gifted vampires were to my families and friends._

_"Shield? What's a shield?" Leah questioned with her eyebrows scrunched up puzzlement._

_"It's my gift." I answered her while summoning up the blue shimmering bubble as it encased Jasper and I inside._

**Chapter 26  
****(Isabella's POV)**

Gasps were heard from Seth and Leah as Jake's eyes popped and Sam's jaw popped open slightly in shock. It took several seconds for any of them to gain their bearings and react.

"Gift? But you're human!" Jake objected. "How is this possible?" He asked gesturing at the shimmering barrier.

"I don't know, Jake, it just is. I didn't think it was possible either," I shrugged.

"But obviously it is," Seth added as he and all of the wolves that were in their human forms came to inspect the bubble that had encased Jasper and I inside.

"Will this also keep those Italian bloodsucker's powers at bay?" Leah asked running her fingers over the barrier, causing shimmers to cluster around her fingertips.

"That's the idea." Peter answered her.

"But how would we fight them inside this thing if we can't get out and they can't get in?" Seth questioned wrapping his knuckles on the left side of the bubble.

"This is only her physical shield." He pointed out. "She has a mental one as well that well keep any mental attacks away."

"Wait, what?" I snapped my head in his direction. "I have two shields?" I gasped as the barrier collapsed around me and was brought back inside of me to wherever it originates.

"Be realistic, Peter," Char exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes. "There is no way that she will be able to learn how to mold her shield so expertly in such a short amount of time."

"What would I have to do?" I inquired curiously as I took a singular step forward anxiously. If learning how to wield my shield was what I had to do to help protect my friends and family from the Volturi, then I would do whatever I had to. I would practice day and night until I got it right if that's what had to be done.

"You would have to be able to cover each and every one of us separately with your mental shield so that we can move around and fight without having to worry about being attacked with one of their gifts while we are fighting." Peter answered completely serious about everything that he was saying. "We would need you to stand on the battle field so that you can cover us when everything goes down."

"Absolutely not!" Jasper rose his voice as he finally spoke for the first time since I had encased us in my physical bubble. "I will not risk my mate's safety! She's still human for crying out loud!"

"Yes, she is and she will remain that way if I have anything to say about it." Edward mumbled resulting in Jasper's head whipping in his direction and a snarl building in his chest as a warning. I knew that Edward wouldn't have the gull to stand up to Jasper so fearlessly if it wasn't for him being encased in my physical shield with me.

"Well, lucky for us, you don't and you never will!" Jasper snapped in return before bringing his focus back to the conversation at hand. "Now, I will not have Bella standing there on the side of the battle field while we all are fighting. Not to mention, I doubt that anyone could pay attention to the mission at hand, especially during a fight, if we are all worried about Bella."

"Major, I _know_ that if we don't bring her with us for protection that we will be down for the count the second that they step foot on the field. Both the wolves, us and the Cullen's will all be dead before there can even be a confrontation. We don't stand a chance with the guard members that they are bringing with them." Peter countered.

"Jasper," I murmured and placed a comforting hand on his forearm as I soothingly ran my fingertips in gentle circles in a calming manner as I gained his attention. He turned his head to look down at me with worry and panic glazed over his eyes. "I can't lose any of you and I will use all of you along with any protection that you can grant me if I don't come to help. Everything will be fine, I promise. I will keep my physical shield up around me the entire time I am in their presence and I will work hard to make sure that I can wield my shield well enough to be a participating member." I paused as we continued to look into each other's eyes. "Please Jasper, I can't lose you."

"Hopefully there won't be any fighting and we can talk this out civilly." Carlisle said.

Chase snorted. "Yeah right, since when do you know the Volturi to talk out disputes like this instead of come in and take what they want before they destroy? Especially when said Coven has gifted members like the Major or Alice?"

Jasper let out a sigh of defeat before he turned his head back toward the Cullen's, or more specifically, Alice. She was standing next to Esme watching the debate happen. She had been relatively quiet since we left the house. She wasn't comfortable not being able to see anything with her gift because of the wolves' presence, so she had stayed towards the back of the group uncomfortably as we all gathered and talked.

"Alice, what do you see happening regarding the battle?" Jasper asked her in a much softer and calmer voice than the one he had used with Peter.

We watched as her eyes clouded over as she searched the future and replaced them with many different decisions in order to see all of the different outcomes as not to miss anything. Though, it wasn't long until her eyes cleared up and she made direct eye contact with Jasper and answered him.

"I can't see too far in considering the fact that the wolves are present and I can't see them, but I was able to see the brief beginning before the wolves enter the clearing." She replied. "It starts with all of us standing in the clearing, waiting for the Volturi to break through the trees. They will be here at nightfall in exactly five days. If Bella is not there, I see us failing completely, ending the majority of our lives. Aro will immediately sick Jane on all of us, dropping us down to the ground and giving her brother, Alec's, gift a chance to do its intended job."

"But I can do the same thing that Jane can do. I can turn her gift on her and every one of those Volturi scum bags." Jasper objected.

Alice shook her head. "Aro send's Chelsea slightly ahead of their group and loosens your ties to everyone so that the second they enter through the tree line, your loyalties are altered." She sighed before continuing on her horrific description. "From there, Aro will order Chelsea to loosen the ties from Me, Edward and Peter as well and bind them to the Volturi. The wolves will have made themselves known by this time and Jane uses her gift on them, holding them down until Alec's gift spreads and reaches the wholes while Felix disassembles the rest of us Vampires and prepare our pieces for the journey to Volterra. Aro will order for all of the wolves except for Jake and Sam to be killed since they are the largest of the wolves. He will want to use them as special guard dogs."

"There's no way that we would work for them!" Jake objected.

"You won't have a choice," Trent sighed. "Chelsea's gift will work on all of us if she wished it so, including the two of you."

"Aro will be intrigued with the thought of guard dogs." Edward clarified rolling his eyes and crossing his arms causing Emmett to snort loudly at the picture that Edward had put in his head as the pack that were all in wolf form growled. Rosalie smacked Emmett on his chest, effectively shutting him up and he looked over her apologetically while rubbing the spot where her hand had hit him tenderly.

"What happens next, Alice?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Aro will send Demetri, Felix and Jane to track Isabella to her father's house on the reservation, but she obviously won't be there because we would have hidden her in the mountains with two of the youngest wolves… I think their names were Collin and Brady. I can't tell, because I can't see them, but after they are destroyed, I see Isabella alone with the Volturi. They will have killed Charlie and Sue trying to get information along with the elders and several others on the reservation." Everyone growled as I gasped in horror at her words and it took several moments for the wolves to calm down enough for Alice to continue with her vision.

"When she is brought before Aro, he will become intrigued with her because none of their gifts will work on her. At this point he will hear about her gift as she was able to block Jane from using her gift, but Collin and Brady will not have been able to defend her against three century year old seasoned vampires. I don't know the details, but I do know that they won't make it. He will make empty threats against Jasper's life if she doesn't willingly join them at which point he will change her and keep her bound by the sire's bite. By the time she wakes up, those who Aro did not want for his 'collection' will have been killed and we would be forever imprisoned by the Volturi."

**A/N:**** Cliff Hanger! I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter, but I figured that you guys would like something rather than nothing since I don't have time right now to write a longer one. What did you think? What will their reactions be to Alice's vision on what will happen if they don't allow Isabella on the battle field to help? REVIEW!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! **

**Check out my newest stories!**

'Death is Only the Beginning' _What happens if Bella never makes it to Forks because Maria snatches her before she can make it to the airport? Being Jasper's mate, the Cullen's were expecting her and find out that she has been kidnapped and forced into the Southern Vampire Wars. Will they be able to save her from the hell that they know is coming or will chaos erupt when the God of War returns to the South? J/B_

'Letting Go & Giving _In' __Isabella Swan is in love with her best friend Jasper Whitlock, but he is dating someone else. Will they find their happily ever afters with each other? Will they let go or give in to the love that is obviously there? Read and find out! Jasper/Bella All Human_

'Instinctual Reactions' _What would happen is Jasper was the one to find his true soul mate in Renesmee instead of Jacob? How would things be different? After Nes grows up, she & her Major learn what true love is even with all of the hurdles that life throws at them, especially when word gets out that the God of War found his mate. And what of the Volturi? Will they take what happened without retaliating? Renesmee/Jasper_

'Fear Doesn't Rule You' _Years after the Cullen's leave, Bella is trying to adjust to life after college. However, Victoria has other plans. Jasper Whitlock comes to her rescue and he helps her heal only to bring more drama and horror than most can handle in one life time. Not to mention, a little romance as she learns what it means to be the mate of the most feared vampire in existence, the God of War. Jasper/Bella_

'The Chronicles of the _Fallen' __Collab w/dramaqueen1917: When Isabella becomes one of the Fallen, she becomes separated from her mate. She searches the world for him only to find out that he has been bitten by a vampire working for Lucifer. He no longer remembers her or who he is & she has to integrate herself into his life to remind him of his true purpose & who they were together. But that is only the beginning... Jasper/Bella_

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_**or **_**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'Letting Go and Giving In'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Fear Doesn't Rule You'  
'Instinctual Reactions;  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

**You Promised Me Forever**

**A/N:**** This story was adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side. I will be revising some of the chapters before finishing it. We both hope that you enjoy the story! Read and Review!**** – Bella'Xo**

* * *

_**Previously…**_

_"What happens next, Alice?" Esme asked worriedly._

_"Aro will send Demetri, Felix and Jane to track Isabella to her father's house on the reservation, but she obviously won't be there because we would have hidden her in the mountains with two of the youngest wolves… I think their names were Collin and Brady. I can't tell, because I can't see them, but after they are destroyed, I see Isabella alone with the Volturi. They will have killed Charlie and Sue trying to get information along with the elders and several others on the reservation." Everyone growled as I gasped in horror at her words and it took several moments for the wolves to calm down enough for Alice to continue with her vision._

_"When she is brought before Aro, he will become intrigued with her because none of their gifts will work on her. At this point he will hear about her gift as she was able to block Jane from using her gift, but Collin and Brady will not have been able to defend her against three century year old seasoned vampires. I don't know the details, but I do know that they won't make it. He will make empty threats against Jasper's life if she doesn't willingly join them at which point he will change her and keep her bound by the sire's bite. By the time she wakes up, those who Aro did not want for his 'collection' will have been killed and we would be forever imprisoned by the Volturi."_

* * *

**Chapter 27  
(Jasper's POV)**

I sighed in resignation as I raised my fingers to my temples and began to massage them in a circular motion. I felt as though no matter what decision I needed to make regarding my Bella. I knew that Demetri wouldn't have been able to track Bella to the mountains herself because of her shield, but that's not the point. The point is that they do. Maybe after Chelsea changes our allegiance, one of us speaks up? Either way, it doesn't matter.

I began to rub my chin in a thoughtful stance as I tucked the other one behind my back. My eyes flickered over to Alice, who was waiting for me to speak.

"And what happens if I… agree to let Bella remain on the battle field with us?" I asked her as I damn near growled out the words. Either choice went against everything my mating instincts were telling me to do, along with the Major, who was already rattling inside his cage.

We watched as Alice's eyes got that faraway look in them as she began scanning the alternate future. We were all holding our breaths, hoping for a different, better outcome from the horror in which she had just revealed to us that could possibly be our future.

Finally, she seemed to come back to herself as alertness began to take over her features. Her eyes found mine and she began reciting a future that as much as I didn't like Bella's part, I had to agree was already far more favorable.

"I see all of us, aside from the wolves, of course, standing out on the field waiting for the Volturi. They will still be coming five days from now, that won't change, but this time Bella has her mental shield wrapped around all of us in an invisible, undetectable force field. When Chelsea is sent slightly ahead of the group, she hides at a higher elevation so that she can see us on the field. She attempts to look at our bonds and sees the threads that connect us to each other in different levels. But the second she tries to weaken them, she sees that they cannot be altered and it frustrates her. I can see her growling to herself and stomping her feet as she wait for Aro and the rest of his minions to enter the field."

"Well, that sound better to me, already, don't you think?" Trent shrugs as a few of the other's nod, including Bella.

"What happens when Aro and the Volturi get there?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest as I waited for her to continue.

"I saw them entering the field, not realizing that Chelsea hadn't been successful. The wolves make their way on to the field and this is where it gets weird for me…" Alice trailed off. "I saw everything briefly black out, but then as soon as Bella throws her mental shield around them, I can suddenly see them. I don't understand how that's possible?!"

"Hmmm…" Carlisle trailed off. "I think that it may have something to do with the fact that since you can see Bella, Alice, she is taking them under her protection and stretching a part of herself around them, making them visible to you. Do you understand?"

Some of us seemed to nod, conveying their understanding while others looked completely lost.

"Uh, you think you can put that in layman's terms, doc?" Jacob requested as some of the other wolves around him, as well as Emmett and Chase, nodded in agreement.

"It means that since the shield is a part of Bella and Alice can see her in her visions, that if she stretches a part of herself out over you guys, then she would be able to see you, because you have become a part of Bella, even if it is only temporary." Carlisle revised.

"Oh, yeah… I guess that makes sense." Emmett shrugged.

"Can we get to the point, here?" Peter insisted before turning his focus towards Alice. "The rest of your vision?"

"Aro and the Volturi come out of the tree line and when Aro sick's Jane on us, nothing works, causing them to pause and give us out chance to plead our case." Alice shrugs.

I sigh in annoyance as Rosalie rolls her eyes exasperatedly as she spoke up. "That still doesn't answer his question! He wants to know how it will turn out when it comes to attempting to plead our case." She sneered. It was clear from her emotions and her tone that she wasn't overly happy with either Alice or Edward.

Alice narrowed her eyes at Rosalie, putting her hands on her hips and huffed. "I wasn't finished!"

"Sure sounded like it to me," Trent snorted as he mumbled into Chase's ear causing Alice to turn her glare on them.

"Well, I wasn't!" She then turned her attention to the rest of the group before continuing on. "There are still a lot of unknown variables and decisions that haven't been made, so not everything is set in stone." She began warning us. "Anyway, since Jane's gift doesn't bring us down, he allows Alec to try to use his dark mist on us. It creeps forward, but rises over top of the invisible barrier. By this time, they stop clearly baffled and Aro and Carlisle exchange brief words. At some point, Chelsea appears next to Aro and he seems to realize that things are not going to plan and from there, it could go any which way. Like I said, there are just too many variables that could change, but at the very least, they will listen and we can try to talk to them."

"But what would we even say?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Bella agreed. "How will we get them to leave the wolves and us alone?"

"Well, to begin with, we could start by letting them know that the wolves are not actually werewolves." I suggested as confusion and befuddlement began to coat the wolves, Bella, as well as a couple of the vampire's emotions.

"What are you talking about?" Leah asked. "Of course, we're werewolves."

"No, you're not true Children of the Moon. They are completely dependent on the position of the moon and are very fierce and blood thirsty for anything that moves. They can only shift every full moon and when they do, they look to be a mutation between a rabid wolf and a rather large human. They walk on two legs, but occasionally use their arms almost like a primate does. They cannot be controlled and are very dangerous to anyone that they come across, no matter the species." Carlisle explained. "You are actually shape shifters whose ancestors had chosen the shape of a wolf centuries ago."

**(Isabella's POV)**

I looked over at Jake in confusion upon hearing this. He only shrugged his shoulders before focusing back on the conversation that was bouncing around the group as I spoke up.

"But I don't understand why they are so adamant about destroying the wolves in the first place?" I wondered out loud.

"Well, it's more Caius, then the others." Jasper admitted before handing the reins over to Peter.

"Many centuries ago, Caius had a run in with a Child of the Moon and nearly lost his life. Since then, he had all of the true werewolves exterminated from the Earth. To be perfectly honest, he is afraid of them." He snickered.

"It is true," Edward supplied. "I heard it in his thoughts as soon as he heard Aro call you 'wolves' that he would convince Aro to take the pack out as soon as he got the chance. He won't admit that it is because he is afraid, but for the safety of the supernatural world and the humans that live outside of it."

"But that's stupid!" I snarked. "They can't help what they are and what they do! It's prejudice to go and wipe out an entire species just because they are different!"

"It's not our doing," Chase shrugged.

I sighed and looked up at my Jasper, grasping on to his arm in order to brace myself. "But do you think that it will matter to the Volturi if they are real werewolves or not?"

His eyes softened as he looked down at me and leaned down to press a kiss to my forehead. "I don't know, darlin'," He murmured against my skin. "I guess we're going to find out, won't we? All we can do is hope for the best and continue to fight."

I shrugged and quirked my lip unsure as different conversations began to pick up from all of the supernatural creatures around us, aside from the wolves who were in their wolf form. "I guess so." I sighed before remembering how this entire conversation had come about. I pulled back and looked up at Jasper urgently. "Does this mean I am going to get to be out on the field with all of you guys?" I asked him as I looked up at him pleadingly. "Please?"

He groaned and pressed his forehead into mine, clearly not happy with the turn out of the conversation. "Yes," He sighed reluctantly. "It is the safest place for you to be, as well as for everyone else. We just need to make sure we train your shield to make it as strong as we can in the five days that we have before they get here."

I pulled back and beamed up at him. "OK, I promise!" I readily agreed. "Really?" I gushed.

A pained look took over his face as he looked down at me. "Try not to sound so excited? Or at least for my sake? The very thought of you being anywhere near Aro and his underlings causes my skin to crawl and to want to scoop you up in my arms and run as far and as fast away from here into the other direction."

I gave him a disapproving look. "You know I won't let that happen. There's more lives at stake than just my own." I reminded him as I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He let out a defeated sigh and wrapped his arms around my waist in return. "I know," He relented. "I just love you too much to put you in any potential danger."

"I love you too," I responded before rising up on my toes and pressing my lips to his in a searing kiss.

* * *

**A/N: So, the decision is made and they have a plan for the most part. What do you guys think will happen next? How will the training go? Will there be any more problems with Edward or anyone else along the way? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_**or **_**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet' **(REVISED)**  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Instinctual Reactions'  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo__  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**You Promised Me Forever**

**A/N:**** This story was adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side. I will be revising some of the chapters before finishing it. We both hope that you enjoy the story! Read and Review!** – **Bella'Xo**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_I shrugged and quirked my lip unsure as different conversations began to pick up from all of the supernatural creatures around us, aside from the wolves who were in their wolf form. "I guess so." I sighed before remembering how this entire conversation had come about. I pulled back and looked up at Jasper urgently. "Does this mean I am going to get to be out on the field with all of you guys?" I asked him as I looked up at him pleadingly. "Please?"_

_He groaned and pressed his forehead into mine, clearly not happy with the turn out of the conversation. "Yes," He sighed reluctantly. "It is the safest place for you to be, as well as for everyone else. We just need to make sure we train your shield to make it as strong as we can in the five days that we have before they get here."_

_I pulled back and beamed up at him. "OK, I promise!" I readily agreed. "Really?" I gushed._

_A pained look took over his face as he looked down at me. "Try not to sound so excited? Or at least for my sake? The very thought of you being anywhere near Aro and his underlings causes my skin to crawl and to want to scoop you up in my arms and run as far and as fast away from here into the other direction."_

_I gave him a disapproving look. "You know I won't let that happen. There's more lives at stake than just my own." I reminded him as I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck._

_He let out a defeated sigh and wrapped his arms around my waist in return. "I know," He relented. "I just love you too much to put you in any potential danger."_

_"I love you too," I responded before rising up on my toes and pressing my lips to his in a searing kiss._

* * *

**Chapter 28  
****(Jasper's POV)**

I continued to hold Bella in my arms as the rest of the group prattled on about the confrontation with the Volturi. She had her head buried under my chin while I continuously rubbed her lower back while purring soothingly in her ear.

"Now that that is taken care of, we should probably discuss what we are going to do about training just in case this does come down to a fight." Chase suggested.

"We know how to fight!" Jacob's outburst resounded around the field and there was rumbling from the other wolves sounding their agreement.

"Yeah!" Leah chimed. "Killing bloodsuckers is what we do."

"But you're most likely not used to this kind of vamp and you're probably only used to fighting the occasional nomad that stumbles through, not a gathering of powerful royal vamps." Trent challenged causing all of the wolves to quiet down.

"Regardless of what you all know about fighting our kind, a little extra practice would no go amiss." Carlisle interjected respectfully, always the peace keeper.

Everyone began nodding around us as Peter stepped forward. "Well, the best person to help train us for a possible fight would definitely be the Major, here." He said gesturing to me across the field.

"When are they supposed to be here, anyway?" Bella asked, picking her head up to look over the rest of the group.

We looked between Alice and Peter, but it was Alice who had spoken. "When I saw them, they looked to be following Demetri's lead over the mountains in about four days, in the late morning." She announced and Peter backed her up with a nod.

It was silent for two heartbeats, and then I reluctantly released Bella as I took a step into the empty space between us vampires and the wolves.

**(Isabella's POV)**

It wasn't hard for me to see him through the darkness – his skin was as bright against the darkness as the wolves' eyes.

He straightened as his eyes scanned the group with his back facing us and the rest of the vampires. "There are two important things that you'll need to remember when fighting any vampire. First, don't let them get their arms around you, because they will crush you instantly. Second, for us vampires, you much always keep their mouth's away from anywhere near your neck, because once they manage to get their teeth in, they can rip your head clean off and disable you completely until you are burned. For the wolves, you will want to keep their teeth anywhere from your body, because of the poison that vampire venom causes you."

There were more growls of agreement from the wolves. I seem to have recalled hearing about how vampire venom could slowly kill a wolf like them rather than change them.

I shivered at the thought and quickly refocused my attention back towards my Jasper, who looked amazing and completely in his element as he spoke to the surrounding supernatural creatures. I could imagine him back when he was in the Southern Wars as he stood in front of the newborn vampires that he and Maria had sired with his hands behind his back in a military stance, much like they were now, as he commanded his troops.

"Emmett?" Jasper called for him and gestured him forward.

As soon as I saw Emmett step out of the group and away from Rosalie, I knew exactly why he'd chosen him to demonstrate. The excitement and anxiousness was practically pouring out of him as he strained at the leash to have a chance to be the one to give a go at a mock fight.

Jasper backed toward the north end of the opening between the allied enemies. He waved Emmett forward.

"Okay, Emmett first. He is the best example of Felix's size and shape."

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "I'll try not to break anything," he muttered.

Jasper grinned. "What I mean is that Emmett relies on his strength. He is very straightforward about the attack, just as Felix is. He's not the type to try anything subtle either, though he is more thought out than a newborn, but just as strong as the average one. So, because of their sizes, the best way to go at them is to use your speed and agility since they won't be able to be as limber in their movements as the rest of us are."

Emmett snorted. "I'm stronger than that dip shit and a better fighters."

Jasper rolled his eyes and backed up a few more paces, his body tensing."Okay, Emmett – try to catch me."

And I couldn't see Jasper anymore – he was a blur as Emmett charged him like a bear, grinning while he snarled. Emmett was impossibly quick too, but not like my Jasper. It looked like Jasper had no more substance than a ghost – any time it seemed Emmett's big hands had him for sure, Emmett's fingers clenched around nothing but the air.

Beside me, the rest of the vampires leaned forward intently, their eyes locked on the brawl as the wolves were, as well. Then, Emmett froze.

Jasper had him from behind, his teeth an inch from his throat.

Emmett cussed.

There was a rumble of appreciation from the watching wolves as well as a stunned expression on Leah, Seth, Jacob and Sam's faces since they were the only ones in their human forms.

"Again!" Emmett insisted, his smile gone.

"It's my turn!" Trent protested at the same time as Edward, Chase and Peter did. I wasn't exactly sure why Edward was so anxious to go up against Jasper, though, I had an idea and I thought that it might have something to do with his desire to prove himself to me, though, it really wouldn't do anything.

"In a minute." Jasper grinned, stepping back. "I wanted to show Bella something first."

I watched as he waved Alice forward.

"I know that you are most likely going to worry about the women like Char, even though she had decades of training, or Alice, since they are so tiny - Alice more so than Char – but I wanted to show you why that's not necessary."

Though I was upset with Alice, I still didn't want any harm to befall on her and I knew that Jasper also knew this. So, I watched in rapt attention as he readied himself, sinking back into a crouch facing her as he was about to face the smallest of us girls.

Alice stood motionless, looking tiny as a doll after Emmett, smiling to herself. Jasper shifted forward, then slinked to her left.

Alice closed her eyes. My heart thumped unevenly as Jasper stalked toward where Alice stood.

Jasper sprang, disappearing. Suddenly, he was on the other side of Alice. She didn't appear to have moved.

Jasper wheeled around and launched himself at her again, only to land in a crouch behind her like the first time, all the while Alice stood smiling with her eyes closed.

I watched Alice more carefully now.

She was moving – I'd just been missing it, distracted by Jasper's attacks. She took a small step forward at the exact second that Jasper's body flew through the spot where she'd just been standing. She took another step, while Jasper's grasping hands whistled past where her waist had been.

Jasper closed in, and Alice began to move faster.

She was dancing – spiraling and twisting and curling in on herself. Jasper was her partner, lunging, reaching through her graceful patterns, never touching her, like every movement was choreographed. Finally, Alice laughed.

Out of nowhere, she was perched on Jasper's back with her teeth at his neck.

"I win," she said happily and jumped down off his back and danced back to her spot amongst the Cullen's.

Jasper chuckled, shaking his head, looking back over at me and tossing me a wink. I smiled slightly and nodded to him in thanks for the demonstration. He knew me all too well and it felt good that he would do what he had to in order to help ease my fears.

I heard the wolves as they began muttering again. This time the sound was more wary.

"It's good for them to learn some respect," Peter murmured down to me amused.

"My turn," Edward said as he glided noiselessly toward Jasper without leaving room for argument.

I couldn't help but to sigh at this. _'What in the hell was he trying to do, aside from get himself killed?'_  


* * *

**A/N: **** Uh oh! Edward is about to do a mock fight with Jasper, but how long will it exactly stay mock fight? Any ideas on what will happen? What did you think of the chapter? Kudo's to SM for some of the training, which came from her third book, Eclipse! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

CharlotteSoanes1990: So far I am following three of your stories and I have to say I am honestly impressed! Are you gonna be including the pitter patter of little feet in this for Bella and Jasper? Just my own opinion but I think it could add more to the Demons protective side to include his mate and offspring *shrug* just my own thoughts. Keep it comin Im hooked!

_I'm glad that you like the story! As for kids, I haven't decided as much yet, but we'll see! Thanks for the review! Keep reading!_

**Check out three of my newest stories!**

**A Catastrophic Love Story: **_All Human: After a wild night in Vegas, America's Sweetheart, Bella Swan, wakes up in bed married to her previous Co Star, Playboy & heart-throb-from-hell, Jasper Whitlock. With the way things are going for them in their lives, what choice do these two long time enemies have, but to make a plan and go with it? But when will this fake marriage stop being fake?_

**Out of the Dark & In to the Light:** _What if Carlisle and Esme had a hybrid daughter in the 1930's while Edward rebelled? During Eclipse when the threat of Victoria and her army are upon them, they call back their daughter to come & help them in their time of need. But during her visit, she has to not only adjust to the idea of a strong mate, but to six new siblings only just learning of her existence. Jasper/OC_

**The Way That the Chips Fall:**___Billionaire Jasper Whitlock doesn't believe in marriage, but in order to inherit his father's corporation, he needs a wife & needs one fast. When he discovers his sister's childhood friend is in dire financial straits, he offer's Bella a bold proposition; a marriage in name only with certain rules. It's only for a year, so the rules shouldn't be that hard to follow, right? Jas/Bell_

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


End file.
